Pokémon: what if ash caught ho-oh
by Alejandro68052
Summary: Story adopted by "True Master"
1. Chapter 1

**This story started as a little theory of mine, what would've happened if ash was somehow able to capture the Pokémon ho-oh on his first day as a trainer, so I'm making this, the episodes don't have all the details, I don't like to sweat the small stuff so these episodes are shorter than original, so each chapter will have a minimum of 2 episodes, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 1&2 ash catch's ho-oh & pokémon emergency

* * *

Ash saw the legendary bird and said "what is that?"

His Pokédex had no data.

Ash said "it's still a Pokémon, can you battle pikachu?"

Pikachu was fainted.

Ash said "I didn't want to use this so early on in my journey but I guess it couldn't hurt."

He pulled a purple pokeball out of his bag, the ball had 2 pink circles and on the front was the letter M, it was a master ball.

Ash said "alright, go master ball!"

He threw the ball and it hit ho-oh trapping it inside, it shook only once before 'click' ho-oh was caught.

Ash held the master ball and said "yeah, I just caught my first Pokémon!"

He let ho-oh out of the master ball.

Ash said "hay, I'm ash, your new friend, sorry for catching you without a battle."

Ho-oh wasn't upset, in fact it was the opposite, it gave ash a hug, it was happy to be a part of the team.

Ash said "thanks."

He returned ho-oh and got into town, things proceeded normally up to the Pokémon Center when ash called Professor oak and Professor oak told him about the bet that he and Gary had.

Ash said "wow, I can't believe you made that bet, I caught one new Pokémon."

Professor oak said "I knew it, can I see it?"

Ash said "sure."

He was about to get out the ball when suddenly misty came up to him and started yelling at him.

Ash said "I'll call you back Professor."

He hung up.

Misty said "now pay me back for my bike that you destroyed!"

Ash said "I'm really sorry about that but I can't do anything about it now."

Misty said "I don't want any excuses!"

Ash said "it's my pikachu.

After they talked and nurse joy came out with the good news and when the Pokémon Center was first attacked by team Rocket and after they said there mado and they told them their plan to steal their Pokémon.

Ash said "you're not getting pikachu!"

Jessie said "pikachu, where not interested in that little rat."

James said "we seek only rare and valuable Pokémon."

Ash said "rare and valuable, I guess this would qualify."

He let out ho-oh.

Nurse joy said "it can't be, the legendary rainbow Pokémon ho-oh."

Ash said "ho-oh, is that what you are?"

Ho-oh nodded it's head yes.

Nurse joy said "I've herd that ho-oh can use a vary powerful move called sacred fire."

Ash said "ok, ho-oh use sacred fire."

Ho-oh single handily beat both Coffing and ekons witch made team Rocket determined to capture it then they blasted away and the story went on to verideon forest and ash found Caterpie and effortlessly caught it

* * *

Episode 3 Ash catches Caterpie

* * *

After ash caught Caterpie he smiled from catching a new Pokémon.

Misty said "please keep it away from me!"

Ash said "you sound like your afraid."

Misty said "bugs discuss me!"

Ash said "well I guess everyone has fears, but Caterpie is still my new Pokémon."

He let out Caterpie.

Misty ran away and was really far away when Caterpie was let out and Caterpie ran up to her.

Ash said "that's kinda cute how Caterpie wants to be friends."

Misty said "please git it away!"

Pikachu came by.

Misty grabbed pikachu and said "ok, you be friends with that bug and I'll be friends with pikachu."

Ash said "pikachu is my friend and zaps anyone who try's to touch it."

To make his point pikachu electricuted misty.

Caterpie try'd again but misty was still terrified.

Ash said "misty I have to ask, is it a thematic experience or just a plane old fear?"

Misty said "not sure."

Ash said "well, I can understand that you're scared."

He returned Caterpie to it's pokeball.

Misty let out a breath of relieve and the two of them went through the forest and later went to sleep and when they woke up Caterpie let itself out and was next to misty.

Misty screams from pure fear.

Ash said "are you ok?"

Misty said "you actually care?"

Ash said "yeah, what happened?"

Misty said "Caterpie happened."

Ash said "you're still scared, Caterpie return."

Misty said "thanks."

Then a Pidgeotto flue by.

Ash said "cool a Pidgeyotto, pikachu I chose you, use thunder shock!"

Thunder shook caused a lot of damage.

Ash said "now, go pokeball!"

The ball hit Pidgeyotto and shook a few times before, click, Pidgyotto was caught.

Misty said "nice going."

Then they were ambushed by team Rocket.

Jessie said "were hear for your Pokémon."

James said "hand over the ho-oh."

Ash said "in your dreams."

Jessie and James let out their Pokémon ekans and coffing.

Ash said "two against one, my kind of odds."

Misty said "you're not gonna use two Pokémon as well?"

Ash said "I'm going to do this fairly."

He let out ho-oh.

James said "coffing sludge attack!"

Coffing blinded ho-oh.

Ash said "ho-oh return, pikachu git in their!"

James said "coffing go and git it."

Ash said "now pikachu use thunder shook!"

Pikachu easily defeated econs and coffing.

Meowth said "now watch a real Pokémon in action."

Ash said "pikachu thunder shook!"

Meowth was defeated.

Jessie said "a cat beaten by a rat."

James said "that pikachu is no ordinary pikachu, it's definitely rare, it's power exides the power it's evolved from Rychu, along with the ho-oh it would make an excellent prize."

They ran away.

Ash was hugging pikachu for a good job.

Misty said "I've never seen anyone like him, he dose love Pokémon."

Ash said "thanks for the compliment I think it was a compliment."

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, what do you think, do you think that any of this would've happened let me know in the reviews and I'll see you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's an extra episode I made just for this, big shoutout to Jurassicdinodrew for the great idea** **, hope you like the extra episode, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 4 challenge of the samurai

last episode Ash caught a Caterpie and then later a Pidgeotto

* * *

Once ash found Weedle with some help from misty Ash said "this is my chance to give Caterpie a little training, Caterpie I chose you."

They battled for a while, all Caterpie could do was use string shot to tye it up or a tackle attack, Weedle had poison Sting but poisoned Caterpie early on and when it looked like Caterpie was about to lose it evolved into medopod.

Ash said "great medopod, now use harden!"

When Weedle attacked with poison Sting it was pushed back and ash threw a pokeball at it and captured it.

Ash said "awesome."

Misty said "talk about luck, Caterpie evalved during the battle."

ash said "it was skill not luck."

Just then samurai came and said "I challenge ash from palit to a battle."

Ash said "ok, Weedle I chose you."

Samurai said "a tiny Weedle is no match for, pincer I chose you."

Ash said "Weedle use poison Sting."

Pinser was poisoned.

Samurai said "pincer tackle it!"

Ash said "Weedle dodge, use string shot."

Pincer was all tied up.

Ash said "now, poison Sting!"

Samurai said "tackle again!"

Ash said "Weedle use poison Sting."

Pincer fainted.

Weedle looks at the defeated pincer and evolves into Kakuna.

Samurai said "now for my second Pokémon, Medopod I chose you."

Ash said "Kakuna use harden!"

Samurai said "Medopod use harden!"

Ash said "Kakuna harden!"

Samurai said "Medopod use harden!"

3 hours of harden later.

Ash said "Kakuna use harden!"

Samurai said "Medopod use harden!"

Misty said "you two are more hard headed than both your Kakuna and medopod put together!"

She heard a noise.

Misty said "what is that?"

Samurai said "a Beedrill swarm approaches, medopod return."

A Beedrill swarm attacked and stole ash's Kakuna away, ash had no choice but to run from the swarm and they hid and the place they were hiding was a Kakuna nest.

Ash said "wow, I think that my Kakuna may be here. He took one look at the tree and found his Kakuna. Ash pointed at it and said there's my Kakuna."

Samurai said "how can you tell?"

Ash said "I won't be much of a trainer if I couldn't. Just then the Kakuna evalved into Beedrill."

Ash said "wow, Kakuna just evolved."

Misty said "awesome, now run."

Ash said "not yet."

He returned Beedrill and he was correct, it was his.

Ash said "now we run."

They just barely made it to samurais cabin.

Samurai said "I'm impressed that you figured out which one it was with such ease."

Ash said "thanks."

Samurai said "you can stay here for the night, the swarm will be gone in the morning."

The next day.

Ash said "before we part ways, let's finish up our battle."

Samurai said "compared to you I am a novice, I will re double my training and we will have another battle."

Misty said "just promise it won't be medopod vs Kakuna again."

Ash said "ok, see you."

They went on there way

* * *

Extra episode Ashley Ketchum

* * *

It all starts when ash meets a girl who looks a lot like him who even had a pikachu on her shoulder like ash.

* * *

The girl said "hay, ash, is that you?"

Ash said "Ashley you know it's me."

Misty said "you know her?"

Ash said "long story.l

Ashley said "this is great seeing you again for the first time in years."

Ash said "you want to battle?"

Ashley said "actually I'm not a trainer, my pikachu is still technically wild."

Ash said "trying to trick me?"

Ashley said "what do you mean?"

Ash said "that's a pretty good imitation of a pikachu but I know better, I suggest you tell me what it really is."

Ashley said "I could never pull a wall over your eyes ash."

Ash said "it helps that you're my twin sister.l

Misty said "that's how you know her?"

Ash said "yep, always a trickster she was, she left home about 3 years ago to live with Pokémon, ever since she was 5 her dream was to understand Pokémon, i thought she was crazy but I supported her dream, just like she supported mine."

Ashley said "ash, you'll be happy to know I accomplished my dream, I can talk to Pokémon, hear I can prove it."

She got closer to pikachu and said "pika, pika, chu, pika, pika chu, chu."

Pikachu said "pik, pika, pikachu, pika, pika, pikachu, chu, pika."

Ashley said "pika?"

Pikachu said "pikachu."

Ashley said "wow, ash is already so impressive, can I see your ho-oh?"

Ash said "how did you know about that?"

Ashley said "pikachu told me, isn't that right?"

Pikachu nodded it's head yes.

Ash said "first i want to see what you're pikachu really is."

Ashley quickly took a pokeball from ash's belt and used it to capture the *pikachu* and handed the ball to ash before she said "its a present for my Pokémon master in training twin brother."

Ash said "um thanks, now will you please tell me what it is?"

Ashley said "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ash said "try me."

Ashley said "it's mew."

Ash said "no way."

Ashley said "way."

Ash opened the Pokéball and mew was let out. Ash gasped for 2 reasons, one he now had both a ho-oh and a mew, and two Because it was only his second day and already he had a full team.

Ash said "I wanted to keep some spots open on my team. He looked at Ashley and said hay, how would you like to be an official Pokémon trainer?"

Ashley said "it would be nice to have the same goal as my brother to become a Pokémon master along with teaching you to communicate with them."

Ash sarcastically said "I can't wait."

Ashley said "I know sarcasm when I hear it."

Ash said "yeah, I want to thank you for mew."

Ashley said "don't mention it, so how am I going to be a trainer?"

Ash gave her 3 pokeballs.

Ash said "congratulations you're officially a Pokémon trainer, starting with a medopod, Pidgeyotto, and Beedrill."

Ashley said "you're actually giving them to me?"

Ash said "yeah, you're my sister after all, and I need the space on my team."

Ashley opened her arms.

Ashley said "bring it in, you know you want to."

Ash said "fine."

He hugged her.

Misty said "I only wish that me and my sisters had the relationship you two had."

Ash said "ok, we're done."

Ashley said "fine."

They stopped and went into off to putter city.

* * *

 **Ok so what did you think of Ashley, and also what did you think about ash having a mew now, and what did you think of the episode I used? I hope you all liked it and I'll be back for another chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I want to apologize, I wanted to make the first season as different as possible so team Rocket's Jessie James and Meowth won't be back till the orange islands, I'm very sorry but I think that making ash, how do I put this gently, smarter, can make up for it, I hope, and when I get up to that point ash will just battle geovonni and mewtwo and prove Gary wrong, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 5 showdown in pewter city

* * *

Ash misty and Ashley arrive at pewter city.

Ash said this is pewter city, the place were I'll git my first gym badge.

Ashley said today is all you bro, I'll just wait till tomorrow.

Ash said ok.

Misty said ash, you know gym leaders are pretty strong, and the gym leader here uses strong rock types.

Ash said and since you use water types you think that I need you're help.

Misty said well you do.

Ash said I think I can manage. Misty said if you're sure.

Ashley said I could use some help, I mean I'm happy that my brother did that for me, but I'm gonna need a water type.

Ash said ok, but first, the Pokémon Center.

At the Pokémon Center ash and Ashley both said nurse joy, revitalize our Pokémon.

Ash said I'm going to have a gym match right after words.

Nurse joy said ok.

After their Pokémon were dropped off Ashley said ash, I have a favor.

Ash said anything.

Ashley said I would like us to call professor oak and tell him about me.

Ash said ok, but first I want to surprise mom by telling her about you.

Ashley said oh, I like that, I'll stay out of the video then pop in when you tell her about me.

Ash made the phone call.

Delia picked up and said ash, hello, why are you calling.

Ash said I wanted to introduce you to a new friend.

Delia said you're making friends already, that's wonderful.

Ash said she's right here.

Ashley popped into view and said surprise, hay mom, I'm on a journey with my brother to also become a Pokémon master.

Delia said ash, that was a wonderful surprise, your on a journey together, I didn't expect you too to get along so well.

Ash said hay I git it, siblings aren't meant to get along like me and Ashley.

Ashley said it's almost in two siblings d.n.a to fight, especially twins, but we are some kind of rare case, we hug, sometimes.

Ash said I enjoy your hugs, but you ether need to go easy on me or wait till I'm stronger, you almost crushed my ribs last time.

Ashley said it was nice talking to you mom, but I would like to speak with Professor oak.

Delia said right.

She hung up.

Ash said now.

He called Professor oak

Professor oak said hello ash, is that your sister your mother keeps telling me about? Ash said yep. Ashley said Professor I would like my own Pokédex, even though I know everything about Pokémon I need one if I'm planning on being a Pokémon trainer, I've already got 3 Pokémon and I practically started my journey yesterday.

Professor oak said so you need a Pokedex. Ash slide your Pokédex into the slot, I'll adjust it to work for both you and your sister, you will be able to share your Pokémon that you capture, and sync your both technically separate Pokémon trainers then you will both be able to have up to 6 Pokémon, meaning together you could have a team of twelve.

Ash said cool.

He did what Professor oak asked and then after Professor oak finished he opened the Pokédex and it worked as both his and his sisters i.d

After their Pokémon were ready to go and ash and Ashley picked them up and went straight to the gym and when they got inside the lights were off.

Ash said hello?

A spotlight came onto Brock.

Brock said who goes their?

Ash said I'm Ash Ketchum.

Ashley said and I'm his twin sister Ashley Ketchum.

They both simultaneously said we are here to challenge you!

Ash stepped forward and said I'll take you on first.

Brock said is this your first gym match?

Ash said yes but I know everything about gym battles and how their are special rules inside the gym.

Brock said we each will use 2 Pokémon, let's git this over with.

Brock stepped onto the battle field and said let the battle begin.

Ash said alright, mew I chose you.

Brock said can it be, the phantom Pokémon of legends, it's real?

Ash said time to begin the battle.

Brock said Onix go!

Ash said mew use water gun!

Misty said huh?

Ashley said mew is a special Pokémon that can use any and all Pokémon attacks.

Misty said so it's like having every Pokémon in the world in one, come on ash!

Brock said Onix tackle it!

Ash said mew use hydro pump!

Brock said Onix bind it.

Mew was caught in a bind attack and thanks to its small body it couldn't brake away.

Ash said mew return, ho-oh I chose you!

Brock said first mew, now this?

Ash said ho-oh use sacred fire!

Onix was taken down.

Ashley said wait ago, now ho-oh can use another move called dragon rage, it's so powerful that almost nothing can stand up to it, try on his next Pokémon.

Brock said geodude, I chose you!

Ash said now, ho-oh, use dragon rage!

Geodude was defeated.

Brock handed him the bolder badges.

Ash said hold onto it for now, I'll accept it once my sister earns hers.

Ashley said yeah!

Brock said I'll see you tomorrow when my Pokémon are better.

* * *

The next day.

Ashley said thanks ash, you didn't have to let me do this.

Ash said I know I didn't have to, I wanted to.

Ashley said can we hug?

Ash said maybe after your gym battle.

Ashley said well I can't thank you enough.

Ash said you should be thanking the one on your shoulder.

Ashley said yeah, pika, pikachu.

Pikachu said pikachu.

When they got to the gym Brock said I've been waiting for you.

Ashley said Brock I won't go easy on you just because of your little brothers and sisters.

Brock said how did you know about that?

Ashley said you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Brock said try me.

Ashley said Onix told me, Onix said something about little brothers and sisters, so I figured you were connected, and it was an educational guess.

Brock said I'll never understand what you just said so let's git on with the battle.

Ashley said Staryu let's go!

Brock said geodude let's go!

Ashley said Staryu use water gun.

Geodude held on after the super effective attack.

Brock said geodude tackle it!

Staryu was hit against a wall.

Ashley said that geodude is well trained, Staryu use water gun again!

Geodude was unable to battle.

Brock said time for Onix, I chose you.

Ashley said Staryu, use water gun!

Brock said Onix tackle it!

Staryu was rendered unable to battle.

Ashley said I request a time out.

Brock said you've got 5 minutes.

Ashley returns staryu and whispers a plan to pikachu.

Ashley said you got all of that?

Pikachu said pika!

Ashley said excellent, just remember and you'll be fine.

Brock said the time is up.

Ashley said right, pikachu git in their!

Brock said let's see if that time out did you any good.

Ashley said pikachu use thunderbolt!

Pikachu let out a powerful electric attack.

Ash said when did pikachu learn thunderbolt, I'm not complaining or anything, it's awesome.

Misty said I'll be willing to bet that Ashley somehow helped pikachu learn it during their time out.

Ashley said one move, helping a Pokémon learn one new move is child's play for me, I taught pikachu 3 new attacks, pikachu use quick attack and run around it.

Pikachu ran circles around Onix and Onix tied to git pikachu but it was too fast.

Ashley said now that it's tired use iron tall!

Pikachu's tall starts glowing and then pikachu struck the rock snake onix and it was nearly down for the count.

Ashley said let's rap this up pikachu, use.

Before she could say it she felt a small hand on her and looked and saw all 10 of Brock's little brothers and sisters holding her back.

One his brothers said stop.

Brock said let go of her, this is and official gym match.

One of his sisters said but Brock we know how much you love your onix.

Ashley heard the painful growl coming from onix.

Ashley said onix, it's suffering, pikachu come here.

Pikachu was confused but came back to Ashley.

Ashley said I'm done, I wouldn't do this to my worst enemy let alone a Pokémon, onix, I'm sorry, I almost lost myself to that battle.

Brock said you're apologizing to onix? Ashley said hay, Pokémon may not speak English but they can understand it, I learned that the hard way.

She got the siblings off of her and was about to walk out.

Brock said Ashley wait, before my little brothers and sisters interfered, you would've won, so please accept this bolder badge.

Ashley said thanks I guess.

Brock tossed another one to ash and said theirs the one for beating me yesterday.

Ash said thanks.

Brock said ash, Ashley, I have a dream, to become a Pokémon breeder, but I can't leave home, will you please go on your journey and become a Pokémon master, do it for me!

Just then a man walked into the gym and said I think you should follow your own dreams Brock. Brock said dad?

Ashley said he's your good for nothing father who left home and never came back?

Brock's father said yes that's me.

Brock said what do you want?

Brock's father said you go for your dream.

Brock said first I've got some things to git off my chest.

Brock's father said after all this time I understand.

Instead of blowing up Brock gave him a pin and some paper and gave lots of information about his little brothers and sisters really fast, on purpose no doubt.

After that Brock was on a journey with ash and Ashley.

Brock said thanks again for letting me join you, ash your mew and ho-oh interest me, and Ashley, you somehow taught pikachu 3 attacks in 5 minutes, I'd like to see what else you two crazy kids can do.

Ashley said hay I resent that.

Ash said what you call crazy I call determined.

Ashley said yeah, like dad said, what some people call stubbornness I call determination, way to make a cool spin on it.

Misty said what are you talking about?

Ash said trust me, you don't want to know.

Ashley said family secret, you understand?

Misty said I guess.

Ashley whispered into her ear so no one else could hear, I thought you would misty, or should I say the 4th sensational sister?

Misty whispered back how did you know?

Ashley whispered staryu told me.

The 4 of them went on their way to the next town.

* * *

 **Because this episode is a little longer than i though and I want to git this chapter posted, I decided to make this a one episode chapter, see you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said that Jessie James and Meowth wouldn't be back, but I meant the they'll only show 3 more times in this season, first during the Tentacruel episode, next during pikachu's goodby, finally during the Pokémon league, they'll show in those episodes, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode#6 clefairy and the moon stone

The ketchum twins and friends hike tours mount moon, many strange and astonishing tails have been told about this place.

* * *

Brock said Ashley, I've been meaning to ask, how did you teach pikachu 3 attacks in 5 minutes?

Ashley said well it helped that pikachu already knew thunderbolt and quick attack, ash just didn't know because he didn't use the Pokédex.

Ash said I've said it once and I'll say it again, sis, you are a trickster.

Ashley said but teaching it iron Tail was all me.

Brock said I've barely even heard of iron tail, how did you?

Ashley shows them a disk and said it's called a TM, it's used to teach Pokémon special moves, but only specific Pokémon can learn them, as for the others ash thought that the only move pikachu knew was thunder shock.

Ash said my bad.

Ashley said hay, that's exactly why you're learning to speak with Pokémon.

They got to mount moon and meet semore, and after promising not to catch clefariy they went into the cave

Ashley said look, a parais and sandshrue.

Ashley kneeled down to them and said hello, my name is ashley.

Paris and sandshue looked at each other.

Ashley said you both look hungry.

Ash gave them both a bole of pokemon food, and they each loved it.

Ashley said im glad you like it, if you came on my journey with me, we'd have lot's of fun, and, I understand pokemon, so you can tell me if something is wrong.

Sandshrue and paris noned their heads yes.

Ashley said thank you.

She tapped them both with pokeballs capturing both of them.

Then they found a clafairy.

Ashley hugged the clefairy, because they where friends.

Ash said so you know this clefairy from somewhere?

Ashley said yeah, long story short, I spent a little time inside this cave during the 3 years we were apart.

Ash said that makes since.

Ashley held a pokeball up to clefairy and said clefairy, fairy, clef, clefairy, clef?

Clefariy taped it and got itself captured.

Ash said what?

Ashley said I simply asked clefairy if it wanted to join me on my journey.

Ash said wow.

They went to the moon stone to watch the clefairy pray to the moon stone.

Ash said this is cool.

Ashley said my clefairy is having lots of fun.

After their ceremony ashley returned clefairy and they went on with their journey and ash saw the sine to cerulean city.

Ash said hay theirs something written on this, I herd that some trainers like to wight silly notes on here

He read

Gary was here

Ash is a big loser

Ash said he's such a show off.

Ashley said ash I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that you didn't git all angry.

Ash said I know right, I guess being around you and ho-oh has made me more calm.

Brock said hay there's more.

After reading it he tried to cover that part.

Brock said I would not want to be Gary when you two read that next part.

Ash moved his hand out of the way and read

But not as big as a loser as that crazy sister of his, Ashley.

Ashley said ok, that's it, next time I see that creep, I'll rip his head right off!

Ash looked at Ashley and said I've never seen you so angry, or come to think of it angry period.

Brock said she's scary when she's mad, remind me to stay on her good side.

Misty said me two.

Ashley said Gary is gonna regret the day he was ever born!

She then took a long slow deep breath and smiled.

Ashley said ok, I feel better now

Ash said I'm glad, I didn't like seeing you that angry, I would've never guessed you could get angry.

Ashley said well I didn't like being angry.

* * *

Episode#7 waterflowers of cerulean City

They just got to the outside of cerulean city.

* * *

Misty said why do we have to go here?

Ashley said I don't git it misty, cerulean city is famous for it's water types and it's your home town, I don't see why your not existed to go.

Misty said I have my regions.

Mew got out of it's pokeball on it's own and said mew, mew, mew.

Mew teleported

Ashley said mew is at the cerulean gym, don't ask why, because mew didn't tell me.

Ash and ashley went to the gym ashley said same as last time, I'll watch your battle and then I'll battle for myself.

Ash said that's the plan.

They came inside and their was a water show going on.

Ashley said this is the gym, but you wanna watch the show with me?

Ash said I've gotta find mew, she said she would be hear.

Just then mew popped out of the water with the water dripping, made mew look beautiful.

Pikachu blushed when he watched mew but was able to hide it when the twins looked at him.

After the show ash and ashley meet the sensational sisters, and after they told the twins that they don't battle and just offered them the badge.

Ashley said I guess a badge is a badge.

Ash said I guess, you have one for each of us?

Violet said yes.

She offered up the 2 badges.

Ash said you take them sis, after that I'll have a battle against you and I'll git my badge if I can beat you, I'll conceder it my gym battle.

Ashley took one badge for her and before she could grab the other one misty barged in and took the badge from violet's hand.

Misty said ash, if you want this badge, you'll have to win it from me, the 4th sensational sister.

Daisy said there are only three sensational sisters and one runt.

Ashley said are you just gonna take that from them or are you gonna defend your honer?

Ash said come on misty let's battle!

They went to the battle field.

Ash said ok, I think I'll start the battle off with Pikachu.

Pikachu was eager to battle.

Misty said misty calls staryu! Ash said Pikachu, thunderbolt!

Staryu was a 1 hit k.o.

misty said that was fast.

Ash said were not finished hear yet.

Misty said I couldn't agree more, starmie go!

Ash said Pikachu, take a brake, ho-oh chose you.

Misty said starmie use water gun.

Ash said ho-oh use dragon rage!

Starmie was rendered unable to battle.

Daisy said that was really fast.

Misty handed ash his cascade badge.

Ash said thanks.

They went on to vermillion city

* * *

 **Ok that's another couple of episodes done, sorry this took so long to post, I've been so busy reading another fanfiction, to make up for it I'll have a new chapter up by tomorrow,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesterday I said I would have another chapter up by today and I meant it, so hear you go, one more thing from now on The Pokémon will talk in bolded English, (still Pokémon speak, we just know what they're saying)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pokémon.**

* * *

Episode#8 path to the pokemon league

Whale on rout to vermillion city ash was challenged to multiple battles

* * *

After he won the most resent one ashley said wow ash, congratulations, that's your 15th victory in a row!

Ash said well, I didn't really count them.

Ashley said no wonder you have 2 badges.

Ash said you have badges as well.

The trainer that ash defeated said you have badges, then maybe you should take on a.j, he's this super strong trainer, he's undefeated.

Ashley said hay, ash so are you, maybe you should battle a.j, a clash between two undefeated trainers would be something to see.

Ash said why not, I'm always up for a challenge.

They went to the gym.

At a.j's gym.

Ashley said wow, 98 victories, maybe I should've kept my big mouth shut.

Ash said too late now.

They went inside and meet a.j.

A.j said me and sandshru have been training for a long time, my goal is to win 100 battles in a roe then start going for badges.

Ashley said 98 wins and no badges, this will be easy.

Aj said number of pokemon?

Ashley said I have a full team of 6.

Aj said ok, the rules are simple, I'll use one pokemon and your allowed to use as many as you want.

Ashley said this will be way too easy, ash, sorry but you won't be able to battle him whale he's undefeated.

Ash said I don't know, he must have a strong pokemon otherwise he wouldn't put himself at such a disadvantage, a.k.a that rule.

Ashley said clefariy I chose you.

Aj said sandsrue go!

Ashley said lets take a chance, use metronome!

Aj said now that's risk, not even clefariy knows what move it's gonna use now.

Metronome turned to a thunderbolt.

Aj said that's the risk of metronome for you, sandsrue use dig!

Sandshru went underground.

Ashley said clefariy stay calm and try and find it.

Sandsrue popped d out of the ground.

Ashley said lets give metronome another try.

Aj said again?

Metronome turned to self destruct.

Aj said that was almost too easy.

Ashley said medopod I chose you. Instead of medopod butterfree popped out.

Ashley said I guess you evolved.

Aj said sanshru, role out!

Sandshru began rolling and jumped into the air and hit butterfree and then they dived down to the ground.

A.j said fisher!

When butterfree hit the ground it was hit into the ground by sandshru and knocked out.

Ashley said good work, return, beedrill I chose you, use twin needle!

Aj said sandshue avoid it with dig.

Ashley said ow no. aj said strike now! Beedrill was hit.

A.j said now roleout! Beedrill was knocked out.

Ashley said grait work beedrill return, sandshue, I chose you!

A.j said show no mercy, use fisher!

Ashley said sandsheu use roleout!

A.j said dig!

Ashley said not this time, sandshru use dig.

After 5 minnints ashley's sandshru was flung out of the ground and rendered unable to battle.

Ashley said return, paris I chose you, use stun spore.

A.j said sandshru, use fisher! Paris was rendered unable to battle.

Ashley said pidgyotto I chose you!

A.j said sandshue use dig!

After sandshue poped up and hit pidgyotto it used roleout to cause more damage.

Ashley said pidgyotto use gust!

A.j said sandshru use roleout.

Pidgeyotto was unable to battle.

A.j said now, let's do some more training.

He went into the tent.

Ash said wait.

Ash followed him into the gym and saw how hard a.j trained his Pokémon.

Ash said ow my, this training, wow.

Ash went up to a.j and said a,j, your training is pretty intense, no wonder you beat my sister, just make sure not to get on her bad side.

A.j said well you're sister was a tough battler, the strongest female trainer I've faced so far, I would not want to get on her bad side, on the outside she looks like a delicate flower, but on the inside she's pretty vicious, I do not want to git on her bad side.

Ash said good to see you've got some survival instincts.

Just then they herd a bell ring.

A.j said ok, you wimps git a 15 minute brake.

The Pokémon almost collapsed dew to exhaustion.

Ash said you're tough but fair.

A.j said thanks.

Pikachu taped one of things (I forgot what a.j called it) and it instantly attached itself to pikachu.

Mew popped out of its pokeball and saw how pikachu was strong enough to stay up and started blushing.

A,j said can it be, the phantom Pokémon of legends mew?

Ash said yeah.

Pikachu said **man this thing is tight,** **l'm impressed that you work out and can move so well with these things on.**

Sandshrew said **I'm impressed with you, normally a Pokémon puts one of those on for the first time they role up into a small ball.**

A.j said ash that is one strong pikachu, I kinda expected pikachu to role up into a small ball after putting that thing on.

Ash said thanks, um, can you help me out, I have absolutely no idea how to get that thing off.

A.j said ok, come here pikachu.

Pikachu came over to a.j

A.j took the device off pikachu and pikachu was able to stretch.

Pikachu said **thank's.**

Ashley said hay, you should battle my brother, he's undefeated with 15 straight

victories, and he has 2 badges.

A.j said is that true?

Ash said yeah, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging.

he showed A.j his badges.

Aj said you must be a strong trainer, let's have us a battle.

They went to the battle field.

Ashley whisperd something into ash's ear.

Ash said wow, that's cool, I'll see what that can do later, for now, Pikachu I chose you!

Pikachu said **me?**

Ash said yes you, go.

Ashley said you actuly ansered Pikachu, my lesons are working.

Ash said Pikachu, iron tail!

A.j said sandshru use dig.

After sandshur poped out of the ground it also used fisher to give more damage to make Pikachu unable to battle.

Mew rushed to pikachu and used heal pulse to make pikachu better, after that pikachu was felling better.

Pikachu said **thanks mew, you really are awesome, and pretty too.**

Mew blushed a bit because of that.

Pikachu returns to ash's side.

Ash said A.j you really are strong, but I can't go easy on you.

A.j said I wouldn't want you to.

Sandshru began glowing and evolved.

A.j said wow, you evolved, sandslash, this is amazing.

Ash said ho-oh I chose you!

A.j said wow, what is that Pokémon?

Ash said ho-oh, time to see what the move that ashley told me about can do, use brave bird!

Brock said brave bird is one of the most powerful and risky flying type attacks of all time because it causes damage not only to the opponent but also to The Pokémon using it.

Sandslash was rendered unable to battle.

A.j said I've been beaten.

Ash said I'm sorry for breaking your winning streak just before your 100th victory.

A.j said don't worry about it, in-fact, sandslash evolving is good enough for me, I'll start challenging gyms.

Ashley said I'm glad it all worked out, and we are friends.

A.j said I'll meat you at the pokemon league ash.

Ash said see you their.

A.j said Intel then don't you dare lose to anyone. Ash said you can count on it.

They went their seprit ways

* * *

Episode#9 the school of hardnox

As our story continues we once again find our friends traveling on their journey in perfect harmony.

* * *

Misty said why did we have to wake up so early?!

Ash said it was Ashley's idea.

Ashley said well we'll make great time in getting to vermillion city, and I just love to watch the sun rise first thing I the morning.

Ash said yeah I liked seeing that two.

They then saw a boy running on a treadmill with some kids in uniforms.

One of the kids said ok, at what level dose Pidgeyotto learn wing attack?

The boy on the treadmill said Pidgeyotto... learns... wing attack... at level... um... at level.

One of the kids said you better answer quickly or you'll have to run faster.

Ash couldn't just watch this and said actually that's a trick question, Pidgeotto can only learn wing attack after it evolves at level 36 then it learns wing attack at level 37.

The kid said correct, wait, who are you?

The boy running tripped and fell of the treadmill.

Ash said are you ok?

The boy said I'm ok, I'm joe by the way.

Ash said nice to meet you, I'm Ash Ketchum, and I can tell just by looking you all are Pokémon tech students, you have book smarts yes, but nothing beats real life experience.

The other tech students just left.

Joe said so, you're Pokémon Trainers right?

Ash said yeah.

Joe said I'm in the beginner classes, beginners have the same qualifications as someone with two badges, the inemedit class had the qualifications of someone with fore, advanced students have the qualifications of someone with 6, if you graduate you can enter The Pokémon league without traveling around to collect badges.

Ash said some would say that's too easy but I'd bet that the classes are super hard here and the students hear earn their way to The Pokémon league with the classes, but I like my way better, I've got 2 badges.

Joe said that means you would be a beginner, you wouldn't stand much of a chance if you go up against Gisselle.

Ash said who?

Joe said she's the top student here, she's an advanced student.

Ash said well let's just see about that.

Ash easily found Gisselle.

Ash said my name is Ash Ketchum, I would like to challenge you to a Pokémon battle.

Gisselle said how long have you been on your journey?

Ash said about 2 mounts.

Gisselle said whole mounts and you've only got 2 badges?

Ash said what, me and my Pokémon have been training for a while.

Ashley said that's right, I already have a full team of 6 and my twin brother ash may have 3 but each one of his Pokémon has the power of two.

Gisselle said I wonder, with 2 mounts of training your pikachu should be at at least level 25, but it's probably not their yet.

Ash said let's battle, we'll each use 2 Pokémon!

Gisselle said I won't even need both of mine, Graveler let's go.

Ash said pikachu, go!

Pikachu said **finally some action!**

Gisselle said you probably didn't know this but Graveler is a rock and ground type, both types Electric Pokémon have a hard time against.

Ash said true, but I have a secret weapon to deal with disadvantages.

Gisselle said Graveler use roll out!

Ash said dodge and use iron tall!

Graveler was knocked back hard into a wall and knocking it out.

Gisselle said I wasn't expecting your pikachu to know a steel type move, Graveler return, cubone go!

Ash said pikachu charge up a thunderbolt but don't fire till I say.

Gisselle said you're waisting your time, pikachu can change that thunderbolt all day long, it won't change the fact that ground types are immune to electricity, cubone use Lear!

Ash said just keep charging up that thunderbolt.

Gisselle said cubone, bone club.

Ash said quick attack to dodge and keep charging!

Gisselle said now use the bonemerang.

Ash said jump to dodge!

After pikachu dodged ash said now pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Right when ash called it a yellow energy flowed from ash to pikachu, making pikachu glow a powerful yellow and then it charged its electric energy into one big ball and fired it straight at cubone, rendering it unable to battle.

After that Gisselle said but how, cubone should've been able to take that no problem, that was no thunderbolt, what was that move?

Ashley said it was a Z-move, but there are special items required to use it, haw ash and pikachu used one without ether required items is a mystery, the move ash used was a special move called gigavolt havoc, it's an electric type move, even though it was an electric attack, it was still a Z-move, it's basically a trump card in battle, even ground types have trouble dealing with gigavolt havoc, especially if it comes from ash's pikachu, it's electric power is equal to if not grater than that of a rychu, it's evolved from.

Gisselle said I'm not sure if I should be impressed or quacking in fear because of gigavolt havoc.

Ashley said both, definitely both.

Gisselle said good advice, just out of curiosity ash, what are your other two Pokémon?

Ash said it's not that big of a deal.

Ashley said stop trying to be so humble, in fact I don't see how it's possible for you to still even try and be humble with those Pokémon of yours.

Ash said ok, ho-oh, mew, I chose you.

Gisselle said ow my, the mythical phantom Pokémon of legends mew, and a Pokémon I've never seen before, are you sure you started your journey only 2 mounts ago?

Ash said yes, in fact I caught ho-oh on my vary first day.

Gisselle said you're probably the most lucky person I've meet, you have 2 legendary Pokémon and one pikachu strong enough to be considered a legendary, and you've only been on a journey for 2 mounts, imagine how strong you will be in a couple of years, I'd be surprised if you weren't already a Pokémon master by then.

Ash said thanks, ho-oh, mew return.

Gisselle said good luck on the rest of your journey.

Ash said I guess lucks a part of skill.

Ashley said wow, even when bragging your still trying desperately to be humble about it.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done, the next chapter will have 3 episodes, and the first one will be another episode that I'm letting team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth appear again, the next chapter may take a wile, I'm so obsessed with reading other fanfictions that I can't help myself, see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here are the episodes of the kanto starters, I kinda like calling these three episodes that, team Rocket's Jessie James and Meowth will appear in the first episode of this**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon.**

* * *

Episode#10 Bulbasur and the hidden village

Our young heroes ash and Ashley lead their friends through the forest, since they don't have compass, they must rely on pure instincts, and that means trouble.

* * *

Ashley said don't worry, I know this way will lead us back to the path.

Misty said that's what you said an hour ago.

Ash said guys my sister Ashley has been traveling without even having Pokémon 3 years before I started my journey, she has a great since of direction.

After a while.

* * *

Ashley said let's take a brake.

Ash said ok.

He looked and saw an oddish

Ash said cool an oddish.

He held up a pokeball.

Misty said wait ash, could I try and catch it?

Ash said I don't see why not.

Misty said "thank you, go Starmie, use water gun now! Now tackle it!"

The oddish was almost defeated.

Misty said alright, pokeball go!

The pokeball suddenly got knocked back by a Bulbasur.

Ash said I don't believe my eyes, a Bulbasur!

Ashley said don't tell me you're going to try and capture it.

Ash said how'd you guess?

Ashley said I know you, that's how.

Ash said ok, ho-oh, I choose you!

Ashley said um, where did Bulbasur go?

Misty said it retreated right after it saw ho-oh.

Brock said as it should've, ho-oh is definitely a force to be recognized.

Ashley said sorry bro, but if I know you you're not gonna give up so easily.

They got to the bridge.

Ash said I don't know, this doesn't look safe.

Ashley said fear is for tomorrow, today we adventure!

Ash said yeah, and sync when do I care about safety?

Ashley said I don't know, fallow me into the danger.

Ash said yeah!

Brock said ow no.

Misty said there just kidding, I really hope.

Brock said I can't even find this bridge on the map

As they were crossing.

Ashley said Brock grab my hand.

Brock said huh?

Ashley said just do it.

Brock said ok.

Brock grabbed her hand.

After that one of the ropes of the bridge broke and they almost fell, ash was hanging on by the other rope, Ashley grabbed onto ash's other hand and Brock has hanging on by Ashley's hand and misty was holding on by ash's leg.

Misty said ash, pull us up!

Ash said right!

Ashley said it's time bro.

Ash's eyes started glowing a golden color, then by his arm holding the rope he pulled up and launch all of them into the air and then they landed on the other side of the bridge.

Ash's eyes went back to normal.

Ashley said that was awesome ash.

Misty said who knew he had that kind of strength.

Brock said hay ash, what's that thing around your neck?

He pointed to a pendent that had the symbol of arcius.

Ash said it's a good luck charm.

He tucked it into his shirt.

Misty said did it have anything to do with your eyes glowing golden for a second?

Ash said um... you saw that?

Misty said it's pretty hard to miss.

Ash said um, well it's kinda hard to explain.

Misty said come on, you can tell me.

Ashley said no, it's really, really hard to even think about it, every time we do, I can't help but cry.

She started crying.

Ashley said there I go again.

Ash gives her a small hug and let's Ashley cry into his shoulder.

Ash said their, their sis, just let it all out, I'll always be here for you.

In between the cry's Ashley said thanks bro.

Ash turned to misty and said I hope you're satisfied, you just made my sister cry.

Misty said I'm sorry ash, I didn't mean to, honest I didn't.

Ash said it's ok, I'm not mad.

Ashley stopped crying and said nether am I, it's just really hard to think about.

Ash said don't you dare start crying again, you're the one thing keeping me from crying.

Misty said wow.

Ashley said let's go.

As they were walking.

Ashley said stop, their are traps set up to stop trainers.

Brock said ok, so we need to watch our step, and by the way, I never got the chance to thank you Ashley, if it wasn't for you I would've fallen into the river.

Misty said what?

Brock said right before the bridge broke she grabbed my hand, it was almost like she knew the bridge would brake.

Ashley said just watch your step.

Ash said pit falls?

Ashley said and nets.

Ash said you should lead, with your survival skills and awesome syncs theirs no way we'll ever fall into any traps.

Ashley said thanks for the praise.

They found the hidden village.

Ash said this place, is just, wow.

Misty said their all so cool.

Ashley said wow, the hidden village.

Ash said you've been hear before?

Ashley said pokemon trainers aren't allowed hear, if I had to guess I'd say it's still protected by that Bulbasur.

They meet Melanie.

Melanie said ashley?

Ashley said hay Melanie, nice seeing you again.

Ash looked at the pokemon and decided to give them some pokemon food, the pokemon were hesitant at first but they still ate and the food was very delicious and ash was tackled by the pokemon and they started licking him.

Ash said I love this.

Ashley said don't look now.

Ash was splashed by the water pokemon who also liked the food.

Ashley said he loves all of them.

Ash was just laughing from all the pokemon starting to play with him

Ashley said hay bro, you look like you're having fun.

Ash said I am, if this is a dream I never wanna wake up.

Melanie said um, I need you to promise not to capture any Pokémon wail your hear.

Ash said as long as I get to keep playing with them than ok.

They started tickling him.

Ash said hay cut it out, I'm ticklish.

After a while Brock was helping Melanie treat the sick Pokémon and misty was talking to oddish

Misty said sorry about what happened in the forest.

Oddish said **it's ok.**

Misty said I shouldn't have surprised you like that, you must've been scared.

Oddish said **yeah, a little.**

Misty said Melanie told me your old trainer got rid of you, was it really because he thought you were too weak?

Oddish said **yeah.**

Misty said you know, some trainers can be insensitive, but not all trainers are like that, you just need to find a trainer who understands you, anyway I'm sorry for what I did before and hope we can become friends.

She started tearing up.

Oddish saw this and wiped her tear with its leaf.

Misty said you're sweet oddish, and I am very sorry, all I think about lately is winning, I hope I'm not becoming heartless.

Oddish said **are you kidding, you've been so nice to me, you're the kindest, sweetest, and most caring person I've met, it was just that I was a tiny bit scared, but now I know I can trust you un like my old trainer dameion!**

Ashley said whoa, that was deep.

Misty said what was?

Ashley said ow yeah, I keep forgetting that I'm the only one here who can understand Pokémon.

She told misty exactly what oddish said.

Misty said wow.

Ashley said remind me to teach you Pokémon speak later.

Somewhere else.

Pikachu was talking to a shiny female pikachu

Pikachu said **wow, you're a shiny Pokémon, that's so cool.**

The shiny female pikachu said **it's not that unusual.**

Pikachu said **hay my sister was a shiny as well, maybe you know her.**

The shiny female pikachu said **I was captured by poachers, and then I eventually found my way here.**

Pikachu said **I'm sorry to hear that, I mean the poachers part, this place is kinda nice.**

The shiny female pikachu said **thank you.**

Pikachu said **not all people are like that, my trainer is very nice, I remember, just a few months ago I hated humans with a vengeance, but then one day, my trainer, he risked his own life just to save mine, I remember it like it was yesterday.**

* * *

"Flashback"

After ash and pikachu fell of the bike the spyroow flock was right on top of them.

Ash placed pikachu's pokeball in front of pikachu and then ash said pikachu, git inside, I know you don't like going inside but if you go inside maybe I can save you, please pikachu, please listen to me and go inside, after that, after that just trust me!

He turned to the spyroow flock and said spyroow's, do you know who I am, I'm ash from the town of palit, I'm destined to become the worlds greatest Pokémon master, I can't be defeated by the likes of you, I'm gonna capture and defeat all of you, or dye trying, do you hear me, I'll protect pikachu till the vary end!

He then said to pikachu "pikachu go inside it's the only way."

Pikachu looks at ash about to risk his own life just to save it

He then yelled come and git me if you dare!

The spyroow's charged at him at full speed.

Pikachu couldn't let ash dye, at least thinking that pikachu still hated him so pikachu jumped up his back, off his head, and straight at the spyroow flock, then it got stuck by a bolt of lightning and let out a thundershock that was so powerful, it rivaled if not exceeded the power of a gigavolt havoc.

All the spyroow's were beaten, unfortunately Misty's bike was hit as well.

After the super thundershock ash and pikachu lay on the ground, both equally exhausted.

Ash said thanks pikachu.

Pikachu said **it is I who should be thanking you, you would've risked your own Life for me, I couldn't let you dye, at least thinking that I hated you.**

Ash said pikachu, are you thanking me, I'm guessing that's what you're saying, I can sync what a Pokémon is trying to say.

Pikachu said **more or less, I just wish that you could understand me perfectly.**

Ash said I also wish I could understand you perfectly.

After that they looked up and saw the legendary ho-oh

"End flashback"

Pikachu said **then he captured it and went on his journey, and eventually found his way here.**

The shiny female pikachu said **he's that nice huh, would he happen to have a sister?**

Pikachu said **ow yeah, she's even nicer, her name is Ashley she even understands Pokémon.**

The shiny female pikachu said **good to know.**

She got closer to pikachu and opened her arms for a hug, but mew popped out of its pokeball and dragged pikachu away.

Pikachu said **sorry, but mew will barely let me be close to another girl, let alone let one hug me.**

The shiny female pikachu said **that's ok, but you won't be seeing the last of me.**

The shiny female pikachu went up to Ashley and said **excuse me ashley?**

Ashley said (in pikachu language) **yes?**

The shiny female pikachu said **wow, you can even speak in Pokémon?**

Ashley said **of course I can, is their something you wanna ask me?**

The shiny female pikachu said **well actually, you're brothers pikachu was just telling me about how he once risked his own life just to save his pikachu.**

Ashley said **it's true, and if it wasn't for Pikachu, my brother wouldn't be standing here today.**

The shiny female pikachu said **well, pikachu also told me that before that pikachu hated people, but that all changed, I want to see if some humans are actually trustworthy.**

Ashley said **what are you saying?**

The shiny female pikachu said **I'm saying I want you to catch me and be my trainer.**

Ashley said **are you sure?**

The shiny female pikachu said **definitively, now git out a pokeball and let's get this adventure started together!**

Ashley said **small problem, two actually, one I promised Melanie I wouldn't capture any Pokémon wail were hear.**

The shiny female pikachu said **problem solved, I'll just follow you outside the village and you can capture me when we're far enough away, what's your other problem?**

Ashley said **I actually have a full team already.**

The shiny female pikachu said **that's an easy one, just transfer one Pokémon from hear to wherever you got your Pokédex from and you can keep me on your team.**

Ashley said **I haven't tried doing that yet, I'm not sure I know how to.**

Team Rocket shows up on their flying stage/vacuum, thing.

Ash said hear we go again.

Ashley said it's members of team Rocket, hay ash, I think it's time we do our motto.

Ash said ok, let's do this.

Ashley said hay team Rocket, listen up, your gonna want to hear this.

Jessie said what's with the twerpette that looks almost exactly like the twerp with that ho-oh.

James said I think there twins.

Meowth said impossible, their getting along, theirs no possible way they could be related, because siblings always fight, it's in their nature, especially twins.

Ash said prepare for trouble!

Ashley said and make it double!

Ash said to protect the world from devastation!

Ashley said to unite all people within our nation!

Ash said to defend the goodness of truth and love!

Ashley said to extend our reach to the stars above!

Ash said ash!

Ashley said Ashley!

Ash said team ketchum fights evil all day and night!

Ashley said bad guys better surrender or prepare to fight!

Pikachu said **that's right!**

Jessie said hay, don't copy us!

James said that's right, copy cats!

Ashley said we didn't copy anything, you on the other hand copied us, that motto was originally created by me and my twin brother ash!

Ash said yeah, we should be complaining that you stole our motto!

Ashley said wait a minute, their trying to steal our Pokémon, why are we even arguing about this?!

Ash said I have no idea, let's git rid of them.

Ashley said you thinking what I'm thinking?

Ash said yep, use our power given to us, by our ancestor.

Jessie said there gonna beat us with some thousand year old relic?

Meowth sarcastically said we're really scared now!

James was just laughing his head off.

Ash said you underestimate us, now your gonna pay.

Ash and Ashley held held hands together and a blue ball of energy formed in each of their hands, it was almost like a ball of pure aura.

Ash and Ashley both said we are the Ketchum twins, we are decadents of the great sir Aaron, we have mastered the art of using aura to the fullest, we are true, aura guardians, feel the power of aura!

They combined the two aura spears together and launched one gigantic one at team Rocket, sending them away while they yell "we're blasting off again!"

Melanie said thank you for getting rid of those two, how did you do that?

Ash long story that we don't know, we just know we're descendants of a legendary Knight named Sir Aaron who welded the power of aura.

Melanie said well it's obvious that Bulbasur has grown a liking to you ash, and Ashley, pikachu barely even trusts me, but it was like it bonded with you, maybe you both should capture them.

Ash said are you sure?

Melanie said of course, Bulbasur has stayed here to protect the weaker Pokémon, but this is a small village, and that pikachu would barely even let me touch it, I know that you two will take good care of them, take them with you on your journey, I know you two will make good companies for them.

Misty said but what's going to happen to the village without Bulbasur here?

Melanie said it's true that Bulbasur has done a great job protecting the village, maybe too great a job, these Pokémon shouldn't remain here forever, after they recover the Pokémon are supposed to leave, but it's too safe hear, so none of them wants to go away, they don't want to return to the outside world, but I think it's important that all of them return to the wild, that's where Pokémon belong, and hopefully someday find good trainers that'll take good care of them, like you, of course taking care of sick Pokémon will always be my mission, but I know my job isn't finished until they return to the wild, so it's the day a Pokémon leaves that is most rewarding to me.

Ashley said wow... just, wow.

Melanie said it's time for Bulbasur to leave hear, it won't be a burden, I promise Bulbasur still has a lot of growing to do, I want it to be in a place where it can grow and be happy, I'm sure that place is with you two ash and Ashley.

Ash said I accept this honor with open arms.

Ashley said we'll take good care of them.

The shiny female pikachu was happily nudging itself against Ashley.

Ashley said I don't need to ask you, ok.

She tapped pikachu lightly with a pokeball and it didn't even shake once before "click" the capture was successful.

Ash did the same with Bulbasur and caught it.

Ashley said we'll take extra good care of them.

Ashley said can I see your Pokédex real quick?

Ash said sure.

He got out his Pokédex.

Ashley said ok.

She transferred over Beedrill to keep pikachu.

Ashley said hay pikachu.

Ashley's pikachu said **please, never, ever, put me in that thing again.**

Ash's pikachu said **now you know why I like to stay outside of my pokeball.**

Ashley's pikachu said **yeah**

They went on.

* * *

Episode#11 charmander the stray pokemon

With Bulbasur and a pikachu of a different color on their team ash and Ashley and their friends are making their way to vermillion city

* * *

They found charmander.

Ash said cool a charmander.

Ashley said ash, this charmander has a trainer, don't git your hopes up.

Ash said ok.

Ashley said it's waiting for it's trainer, charmander told me that it's trainer promised he would come back for it.

Ash said ok, I hope it's trainer will be back soon, but in the meantime I can at least give it some food right?

Ashley said of course you can.

Ash offered charmander some pokemon food, but charmander refused.

Ash said come on, I know your hungry.

Charmander took a small bite, then started chowing down.

Ash said I knew you would like it, no fire type can resist ash's fire type pokemon food, I feed ho-oh with it all the time.

Charmander said **I have a dream, to evolve into charazard and fly high.**

Ash said that's a wonderful dream.

Charmander said **wait you can understand me?**

Ash said yes, I think you're an awesome pokemon, you don't kneed to evolve to git stronger, you've got a lot of potential, your so strong, I wish you where my pokemon, who ever your trainer is, he's lucky to have a pokemon as strong as you, see you later.

At the pokemon center, it was starting to rain.

Misty said I hope that charmader's trainer picked it up before the storm.

Ash said charmander wouldn't just wait in the rain, everyone knows what happens if the flame on its tail goes out.

Ashley said unfortunately I do, more than most, I've seen it happen once, I was scared for life.

Just then they heard a voice say theirs so many.

Ashley looked and saw damian with some other trainers.

Ashley said people like that make me sick, such a show off.

Ash said he reminds me of Gary minus the usual cheerleaders.

One of the trainers said hay I thought you had a charmander.

Damian said yeah I had one, but it was so weak it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents.

Ashley said no pokemon is weak.

Dameon said that thing is so stupid, no matter what I do it keeps fallowing me, I finally got rid of it by promising I would be back for it, he fell for it.

Damian started laughing.

Ash got up from his seat.

Brock said whoa ash, just leave this to me, don't want a repeat of what happened with team Rocket.

Ash said fine, I can deal with this calmly.

Damian was still laughing when Brock and misty came to the table.

Damian saw them standing their and rudely said what do two want?

Brock just looked at him and coldly said is that you're charmander we saw waiting for its trainer?

Damian said and what if it is, it's none of your business I already abandoned an oddish for being week, that charmander is no different.

Brock reached across the table and grabbed damian by his shirt and lifted him of his feet a little.

Brock angrily said that charmander has been waiting out their for you, now it's out their in a thunder storm and if it's tail flame goes out, it'll dye, now go and get it!

Misty with equal anger in her voice said what kinda trainer are you anyway, no one with a heart would leave a Pokémon, let alone their own Pokémon, all alone like you did, the fact that you would abandon a Pokémon is bad enough, but to leave it in a thunder storm is just sick!

Damian merely motioned to someone out of view and then suddenly misty was lifted On the ground by one of Damian's friends And Brock was tackled to the ground by the other two Making him drop Damian, then they lifted him up with one on each arm.

Everyone in the Pokémon center and just watch this hoping that this would stop soon because the nurse joy had to step out for a minute.

Damian flipped his hair and went to Brocks face and said let me tell you something... That Charmander is pathetic if it dies then I say it like it is... he got what he deserved for being so weak he and that oddish die for all I care.

Damian punched Brock in the stomach, making him double over.

Damian got in his face and said if you ever question me on how I deal with nuisance Pokémon again I'll make you wish you never met me, understand?!

"Wham" he punched Brock in the face hard and the two holding him let him fall.

Damian turns to misty and said now what are we going to do with you darling?

Before you could take one step closer to Misty never once only heard a loud "crash!" From the other side of the room.

They all look to the source and saw ash and Ashley standing up from the table.

They had flip the whole thing over the seats that Brock and Misty were sitting at and now they were standing there breathing heavily.

Their eyes were glowing an angry red and they were glowing in a blue aura they could've sworn they said all earlier in the hidden Village.

They slowly made their way towards Damian.

Damien said to his gang "don't just stand there stop them."

All three of them charged at them but ash and Ashley psychically repelled them.

When they got to damian Ashley grabbed Damian by his neck, she then lifted him with one arm and penned him against a wall.

Ash's voice changed, he was using the voice of arcius

Ash said "how dare you call yourself a trainer, a human being even! That Charmander has been waiting out there for you all day Long and now he's in a raging thunderstorm! If the rain puts it's tail flame out it'll die! You called it week! You're the week one! A pathetic waste of life like you could never hope to raise any Pokémon!"

Ashley tightens her grip around Damian's neck and ash even started helping, that made damian gasp for air.

Ash said "You don't deserve to call any Pokémon you're own! And from this day forward I will make sure of it that you don't!

Ashley said (in that same voice) you are here by charged with the crime of not only abandoning a Pokémon but also leaving it to die, now damian, you will face the judgement of arcius!

Ash said "your punishment for committing such a crime, you are hear by banished to the distortion world where you will wonder for all eternity!"

Ash and Ashley's eyes started glowing a gold color and then a bright light came from them and engulfed Damian, after words damian was no more than a bad memory.

Their eyes and voices went back to normal.

Ash said if you need me I'll be saving that Charmander.

He ran out of the Pokémon center and found Charmander with a leap over its tail flame trying to keep it lit ash picked it up and carried it all the way to the Pokémon center.

when he got to the Pokémon center ash handed charmander off to nurse joy before he fainted.

Misty said ash?

Brock checked on them and said he's alright, just passed out, whatever he did to dameion must have really drained him.

Ashley also fainted.

Misty said I don't know exactly what they did, or what that talk about arcius whatever arcius is,was about, but I'm pretty sure we've seen the last of that good for nothing two faced low life excuse for a person damian.

* * *

Time skip

3 days later

Ash woke up.

Ash said what happened?

Misty said don't you remember?

Ash said reminder what I did to damian, ow yeah, how long was I out?

Brock said 3 whole days.

Ash said ow, what about my sister?

Misty said she's still sleeping.

Brock said I'll wake her up for you.

Ash said I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Brock started nudging Ashley and asked why not?

Ashley woke up and Brock was punched in the face hard.

Brock said owch, that really hurt, why did you do that?

Ashley said sorry, but it's a terrible idea to even think about trying to wake me up, didn't ash worn you not to?

Brock said well he did, I just didn't listen.

Ashley said next time, listen to my brother.

Ash said but what surprised me is the fact that Brock is still Conscience after that.

Brock said ow, wait, hear you go.

He passed out.

Ashley said ah, another delay reaction, that explains it.

Ash said well he won't try that again, waking up a ketchum is a bad mistake you you only make once.

Ashley notices something on the table.

Ashley said hay what are those?

Misty said Damian's pokeball's.

Ashley said he's not gonna be back for them so what do we do with them?

Ash said I say we give them all a choice, they can chose to be free and return to the wild or they can chose to join us on our journey.

Ashley picked up all the pokeballs and went outside.

Ashley said everyone, come on out.

She let out all The Pokémon, their were rare and strong Pokémon, their was a rhydone, a gyarodose, an onix, a flareion, jolteon, and vaporeon, a nedoking and nedoqueen, a ditto, a tantacool, a shiny eevee, a Scyther, an Aerodactyl, and to everyones surprise especially Ashley an alolan rychu.

Brock said wow, these are vary rare and strong Pokémon.

Ashley said (in pikachu speak) **hello, my name is Ashley, your selfish trainer has been banished from this world to a different realm, he abandoned charmander, it would've been only a master of time before he abandoned you all as well, thanks to my twin brother ash, you won't have to worry about it, we would never in a billion years do anything so cruel and mean, I'm offering you a choice, you can ether return to the wild and be free, or you can join me and my brother on our journey to become the very best there ever was or ever will be!**

All of them saw Ash and knew exactly what had happened, so they all charged him and gave him a great big group Pokémon hug.

The Pokémon all said **Ash Ketchum, thank you, we hated dameion with a vengeance, but he was our trainer, and he can easily make all of our life's living nightmares, now that he's gone, we can have a trainer who will actually care about us.**

Ashley said I guess I don't need to ask then, I guess you all are officially part of the team.

The Pokémon cheered.

Misty said um, could we take care of some of them, please.

Brock who came to also said yeah, as a Pokémon breeder I need to have a variety of Pokémon to work with.

Misty said and that cute tentacool, l love it.

Ashley said ok, is that the only one you want?

Misty said I'm guessing that cool vaporeon is off limits.

Ashley said ow definitely.

Misty said yeah, that gyarodose is all yours, if you can ever get it to listen to your commands.

Ashley said no problem, and you Brock?

Brock said well, I've already got an onix so you can try and train that one, but I do want to try and train rhydone and Aerodactyl, and also, I hear ditto can be challenging at times to raise but I'm up for it, and that strong looking Scyther.

Misty said that's your opinion, to me Scyther is the scariest of all bug Pokémon.

Ashley said I didn't know you were afraid of bug types.

Misty said you didn't?

Ashley said no, but I could easily help you git over your fear.

Misty said you can, how?

Ashley said first, mew, I need a favor.

Mew said of **course, whatever you need, I'll be happy to help.**

Ashley said misty here is afraid of bug types, but she loves water types, I think you know where I'm going with this.

Mew said **so you want me to bring a water/bug type hear, you think that's enough to help misty?**

Ashley said it's an idea, probably a crazy one, but it's an idea.

Mew said **ok, but their are 5 water & bug Type Pokémon, which one should I use?**

Ashley said surskit.

Mew said **got it**.

Mew teleported away then came back with a pokeball.

Mew said **hear misty, a present.**

Misty said what?

Ashley said the pokeball is a gift for you, it'll help you get over your fear.

Misty said unfortunately I don't think anything can help me, if this Pokémon is a bug type, no matter which one it is, I'll scream in horror.

Ashley said just open it.

Misty said ok, I chose you, whoever you are.

Surskit popped out.

Misty began screaming then toned down and said what is it?

Ashley said surskit, the pone skating Pokémon, a water & bug type Pokémon.

Misty said water & b-bug?

Ashley said right.

Misty said I'm so confused, on one hand I should be tariffed because it's a bug, but on the other I love water Pokemon so much, I'm very confused.

Ashley said just add it to your team, trust me, you'll thank me afterwards.

Misty said you're crazy.

Ashley sarcastically said like I've never heard that one before.

Ash said we both hear it all the time.

Ashley said true.

Misty said somehow I'm not surprised by that.

Misty picked up the pokeball and said ok surskit, let's git this adventure started

Misty returns surskit to its pokeball.

Ashley used the pokeballs that now beloved to her and ash and returned the rest of them, and sync she already had a full team of 6 they all got transported over to Professor oaks lab.

After charmander was all better nurse joy said charmander made a full recovery.

Ash said that's good.

Ash crouched down so he could talk to charmander at eye level.

Ash said (in charmander) **hay charmander, listen, you're trainer Damian abandoned you, he would've just left you out to dye in the rain, but I helped you, Damian won't bother you anymore, I banished him to the distortion world for abandoning you.**

Charmander said **I'll show him, hypothetically, sync theirs no Damian to show, thanks again for that by the way, you know for abandoning me.**

Ash got out a pokeball and said lets contenue training together, what do you say?

Charmander taped the pokeball and got itself caught.

Ash said alright, I just got a charmander!

They went on on their journey

* * *

Episode#12 here comes the squirtle squad

After the 4 travailing trainers were headed towards a town Ashley held her arm out.

* * *

Ashley said stop, theirs a pit fall trap in the middle of the road.

Ash said ok, just walk around slowly, don't want anyone falling in.

After they safely got into town.

Ash said I need to stock up on items, pokeballs, positions, you know.

Ashley said good luck with that, I wanna see if I can't find out who or what made that pit trap.

Ash said okay.

At the store, ash ran into Gary.

Gary said hay ashy boy, how you been?

Ash said I've been doing great, thanks for asking, number of badges?

Gary said only 2, I'm working on my third, you?

Ash said same.

Gary said cool, do you have any clue where that insane sister of yours is?

Ash said funny you should ask that, she's actually joining me on my journey.

Gary said hay ashy boy, wanna battle?

Ash said why not, I've got nothing better to do.

Gary said maybe someday you can be as talented as me, this will be a three on three Pokémon match, agreed?

Ash said definitely..

Gary said Kadabra I chose you!

Ash said pikachu I chose you, use thunderbolt!

Gary said trick room!

Ash said ow no, now the slower Pokémon git's to attack first, pikachu's unbeatable speed is now being used against me.

Gary said that's right ashy boy, I see you've been studying, Kadabra use Psybeam!

Ash said pikachu use quick attack, quick attack is a special move that can allow the user to attack first no matter how much faster the opponent is, even in trick room.

Gary said also correct, which is why my Kadabra has been trained by its defense, use barrier to raise your defenses!

Ash thought to himself with trick room in play pikachu can only use quick attack, but Gary will just keep using barrier, I kneed my signature thunderbolt, but it's too slow now, if only I could combine the 2 attacks into one, 2 attacks in one, hold on, that's it.

Ash said Pikachu use quick attack, but surround yourself with thunderbolt.

Pikachu ran after Kadabra and used thunderbolt to cote it's body and the 2 attacks merged helped pikachu use a brand new attack, pikachu struck Kadabra with all its might and after the attack pikachu looked in pain as he took some recoil damage and Kadabra was unable to battle.

The only words that escaped ash's mouth were "volt tackle"

Gary said impossible, I've never even herd of that attack!

Ash said well pikachu just learned it, pikachu come back for now.

Gary said I guess everyone gets lucky once in a while, but no one is lucky forever, Growlithe I chose you!

Ash said Growlithe huh, let's see how you deal with this, mew I chose you!

Gary said impossible, mew, no way, no one ever gets that lucky!

Ash said hay, get your head out of the clouds, mew use hydro pump!

Gary said Growlithe dodge and use fire spin!

Ash said mew, use hydro cannon!

Growlithe was rendered unable to battle.

Gary said that was one powerful attack.

Ash said yeah but the downside is mew can't move for a short time after using it, so mew return.

Gary said I'll crush you with my best Pokémon, Blastoise I chose you!

Ash said so it's your starter, ho-oh, I chose you!

Gary said who's that Pokémon?!

He pointed his Pokédex at it.

'Pokédex'

"Their is no data, their are still Pokémon yet to be discovered"

Gary said it's official, it's not luck, you're, your, ow it's so hard, I can barely even get the words out, even thinking about them makes me sick.

Ash said what are you trying to say?

Gary said Ash Ketchum, you are... you are much superior to me in every way, I could never hope to come close to being at your level, stop the match, I surrender.

One of his cheerleaders said what just happened?

Gary said I just lost.

His cheerleaders started crying.

Gary and ash both covered their ears.

Gary yells "girls, wait for me in the car!

The cheerleaders stopped crying and went outside.

Ash said did you really mean what you said earlier Gary?

Gary said definitely, your an strong trainer, if I'm ever gonna have a chance to beat you I'm gonna have to start training my but off.

Ash said good luck, you'll need it, especially if my sister finds you.

Gary said Amin to that, don't ever tell her I said this, but I feel sorry for you that you're sister is such a nut, I mean who's crazy enough to believe that you could communicate with Pokémon, I'll tell you, only someone crazy enough to go on a journey for 3 whole years to attempt to.

Ash said actually she can communicate with them.

Gary said ow no, some of her crazy must've rubbed off on you.

Ash said actually, I can communicate with them now.

Gary said now you've completely lost it, not that you ever had it to begin with.

Just then Ashley came by the shop.

Ash said speaking of Ashley, their she is, good luck Gary.

Gary said thanks, I'll need a whole lot of it to ovoid her.

Ashley came up to them.

Gary said well their goes that idea.

Ashley said you two had a battle.

Gary said what, how did you?

Ashley said ho-oh is out of its masterball, and you two were talking about me, and also me and ash have a psychic link, we can even read each other's minds.

Ash said we've been working on trying to...

Ashley continued for him "finishing each other's sentence's."

Ash said so far it's been slow going.

Gary said good luck to your brother and you, you've earned my respect ash, don't waste it.

He left.

They found officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny said have you heard of the squirtle squad?

Ash said you mean that Pokémon gang, that goes around causing trouble?

Officer Jenny said exactly.

Ashley said it's really sad, their all squirtle that have been abandoned by their trainers, I'd like to show those selfish trainers a peace of my mind!

Ash said if only they had trainers that cared for them, they probably wouldn't have turned out this way.

Officer Jenny said you two know a lot for a couple of little kids.

Ashley said we're not just kids, we're Pokémon Trainers, and I'd say we're pretty good in battle and knowledge about all things Pokémon.

Officer Jenny said well, I've pretty much given up trying to reason with them, but if you're as good as you say maybe you could help them understand that their are good people in the world.

Ash said I'm willing to try.

Ash said follow me, you may be the go to girl on directions, but I'm the expert when it comes to tracking.

Ashley said I wish I could argue with that logic.

* * *

The twins fond the squirtle squad hide out.

Ash said this is really sad.

Ashley said I know, it's just the squirtle and nothing else.

Just then they were surrounded on all sides.

Ash whoa, we're not hear to fight, just to talk.

Squirtle squad leader said **we don't talk, we do, humans are big lyres.**

Ash said I git that you don't trust humans, but I don't lye.

Ashley said nether do I, I would never in a million years treat a Pokémon the same way your selfish trainers, I promise.

The leader said **promise's are cheap, wait, you under stood me?**

Ash said yes.

Squirtle said **I think your lying.**

Ash said if you don't believe us then ask Pikachu.

Pikachu said **ash and Ashley are the most honest, and good people you'll ever meet, they've never told a single lye, you can trust their word.**

Ash said we would never do anything as mean as those trainers who abandoned you, you can actually trust me.

Ash came to the squirtle squad leader and offered it some food, at first it refused.

Ash said come on, no water type can resist this, you've gotta be hungry.

Squirtle took a small bite then it started chowing down.

Ash said I've got plenty.

He placed bowls in front of the rest of them and they loved it.

Ash said I'm glad you like it.

Ashley said um, I smell smoke.

Ash said ow no.

The found that the forest was on fire.

Ash said ow no, this is really bad, especially since this forest is so close to town.

Ashley said the only possible Pokémon we have to fight this fire is mew.

Ash said I've got another idea.

He looked at the squirtle.

Ashley said that is the craziest idea I've ever heard, I love it!

Ash said (in squirtle) **squirtle's, do you want to make a men's to the people of this town, I know theirs still good inside you all, now, help me put out this fire!**

The squirtle used water gun along with mew's water type attacks, and a few helping hands.

As they were putting out the forest fire one of the flaming trees was keeping some forest Pokémon trapped.

Ash said ow no.

He lifted the blazing tree and it was burning his arms as he said go, save yourself!

The Pokémon were able to escape.

Ash dropped the tree as the flame went out, he ended up with 3rd degree burn all the way up his arm, but he didn't care, as he kept doing the same thing over and over until all the forest Pokémon were safe.

Whale ash was doing that Ashley was with mew handling a big part of the fire as the squirtle focused on the smaller fires.

After their work was all done and the fire was out they were meet by officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny said are you two ok, you were caught in that big fire.

Ash said of course we're ok, we stopped the fire, and made some new friends, the squirtle squad.

Ashley said hay if being Pokémon masters doesn't work out, we could always be heroes.

Brock said ash, what happened to your arms?

Ash said ow these, their nothing, sis, if you would please.

Ashley said of course.

A golden light came from her hands and his arms were in the light.

When the light dyed down ash was completely healed.

Ashley said their you go, now if you ever get hurt again, just remember I'm always here to make you better.

Ash said yeah, and the same goes for you.

Brock and misty both had their jaws dropped.

Officer Jenny said well, since the squirtle squad did such a great job protecting our city, we're making them the town fire fighters.

Ash said that's good, now they'll stay out of trouble.

Ashley said yeah.

The leader of the squirtle squad took of its sunglasses and jumped into ash's arms.

Ash said squirtle, are you saying that you want to join me on my journey?

Squirtle said **yes.**

Ash said I guess I caught a new Pokémon.

Misty said caught, what do you mean caught?!

Ashley said ow what dose it matter, my brother will just capture it anyway.

Ash already did.

Ashley said see.

Misty said I'm still a little jealous.

They went on on their journey.

* * *

 **Ok, on final word count 7802 words, new personal best, but don't get used to it, Got all three episodes, it didn't take nearly as long as I thought, if you have any questions about ash and Ashley having those powers and ash having a master ball all answers are in the next chapter, thanks for all your support fans and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I'm mostly doing this because I love Amourshiping so much that I couldn't make a story without Amourshiping to save my life so I'm adding Serena to this story to start the Amourshiping now, also, I think Amourshiping fans everywhere (including myself) will like it, don't worry, the answers are in the next episode after this one, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Extra episode Serena

Today we see the Ketchum Twins and friends trying to get to vermillion city, when suddenly the ground starts shaking

* * *

Misty said what's that?

Brock said an earthquake?

Ash said an earthquake doesn't have the sound of feet stomping and clearing, by guess is one of those rhyhorn races I heard about is somewhere close by.

Misty said I've never heard of a rhyhorn race.

Brock said Nether have I, and I try to know everything about Pokémon as possible.

Ash said I'm not surprised, it's not very common inside of kanto, in fact I'm surprised that one is even happening in kanto, let alone right now and close by.

Ashley said yeah, it's a sight to behold.

They went to the race corse.

At the corse ash spotted someone, a girl, the girl was Serena.

Ash said I think I'm in love.

Ashley said my brother, in love, who's the lucky girl?

Ash pointed at Serena and said the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Brock looked at Serena and said she's cute.

Ash punched Brock in the stomach and said don't even think about it Brock, I saw her first.

They went over to Serena and Ash said hello, my name is Ash, these are my friends Brock and misty, and my twin sister Ashley, I was wondering, have we met somewhere before, I fell as if I know you from somewhere.

Serena said wait, you said you're name was Ash?

Ash said yes.

Serena said and, did you ever go to Professor oaks Pokémon summer camp?

Ash said wait a minute I remember know, Serena, it's so nice seeing you again, I barely recognized you without the straw hat.

Serena said you actually remember?

Ash said how could I ever forget a face as beautiful as yours.

Serena blushed a bit and said you think I'm beautiful?

Ash said you are a true vision of beauty, mon amour.

Serena said you speak French?

Ash said I dabble from time to time.

Serena said wow, not only are you handsome and sweet but you're also smart, I was starting to think people like that we're only imaginary, like my mom actually letting me do what I want to do with my life, she wants me to become a rhyhorn racer like her.

Ash said but it's not what you want, is it?

Serena said honestly I don't know what I want.

Ash said a journey may just be what you need, I would love it if you would come with me and my friends on our journey.

Serena said that would be nice.

Ash said all in favor of letting Serena join us say I.

Brock misty and Ashley all said I.

Ash said looks like it's unanimous.

Then Serena's mom found them.

Grace said Serena, who are these people?

Serena said mom, this is ash, and his friends Brock and misty, and his twin sister Ashley.

Grace said wait ash, isn't the boy you had a huge crush on from Pokémon summer camp?

Brock said huge crush, ash has all the good luck.

Serena said mom, can you at least try not to embarrass me like that?

Grace said well I am your mother.

Serena said mom, I would like to go on a journey with ash.

Grace said absolutely not, your too young to go out alone, you just barely got your first Pokémon, it's dangerous out there, maybe you can start your journey an a year or two.

Serena said but I'm ready now!

Ash said it may be dangerous, but Serena has her Pokémon, and if that's not enough I can protect her, and I have friends traveling with me, she'll be well protected with us.

Grace said ash, just how long have you been on your journey, how many gym badges do you have and how many Pokémon do you currently have?

Ash said I've been on my journey with my sister for 3 months now, I've got 2 badges and a full team of 6.

Grace said do you have any more, or is it just 6?

Ash said well my twin sister has a full team of 6 as well and we share our Pokémon, you could say we have a full team of 12.

Grace said what are your friends like?

Ash said well Ashley is my twin sister, she has the gift of being able to communicate with any Pokémon, like me, then there's Misty, she is not only a gym leader of cerulean City but also she has 3 big sisters so she knows how to help out, and Brock is one of the most responsible, he is not only a gym leader of putter city but he has 11 little brothers and sisters back home, and he loves to cook delicious meals every day, so we never have to worry about going hungry.

Grace said I still don't know, but I'll tell you what ash, sense you seem like a sweet boy I'll give you a battle, 2 on 2 if you win, Serena is aloud to go on her journey with you, if you lose, she comes home with me.

Ash said okay.

Serena said ash, please don't lose, I want to go on a journey.

Ash said don't worry Serena, the word "lose" doesn't even exist in my vocabulary.

Serena said good luck.

Ash said I don't need luck, but thanks anyway.

Grace said to keep things far I'll use one you're probably familiar with, rhyhorn let's go.

Ash said a rhyhorn, in that case I chose, ho-oh, I chose you!

Grace said what is that?

Ash said it's ho-oh, one of my strongest Pokémon.

Grace said even though it a legendary it's still a fire and flying type, use rockslide!

Ash said starting off with a rock type move, predictable, ho-oh use dragon rage!

The twister made by dragon rage broke all the rocks before they could hit ho-oh.

Ash said now, sacred fire!

Despite being a rock and ground type rhyhorn took a lot of damage.

Grace said charge and use take down!

Ash said head to head combat, I love it, use brave bird!

The two of them slammed into each other taking some damage.

Ash said finish it with sacred fire!

Rhyhorn was rendered unable to battle.

Grace said good work rhyhorn, you were strong enough to give ho-oh a hard battle.

Ash said that rhyhorn of yours must be at a really high level to make my ho-oh battle that hard, I think it actually used 90% of its strength in that battle, don't feel bad about that, for most opponents ho-oh gives only 50% so this is the toughest it's fought so far.

Grace said it wasn't even giving its all?

Ash said to be far ho-oh almost never gives his all, take a brake for now, return, pikachu your up, whatever Pokémon she choses, we'll be ready.

Grace said fletching I chose you.

Ash said cool a fletching, the tiny Robbin Pokémon, it's a normal flying type, these friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements, despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.

Grace said how do you know all of that?!

Ash said I wouldn't be much of a Pokémon Trainer if I didn't know about all 807 different species of Pokémon.

Grace said 807 you mean 721.

Ash said no, their are really 807 different known species of Pokémon so far, 824 if you count the alola forms as different species.

Grace said wow, you are vary intelligent for a kid you're age, you even know about Pokémon that I don't, alola forms, what's with that?

Ash said I never really questioned it, pikachu, thunderbolt! Pikachu took down fletching with a single attack.

Grace said even for an Electric Pokémon, that was fast, you've trained hard, and you're good at using the right Pokémon and the right moves, that ho-oh scared me a bit but we still battled.

Serena said now for your end of the deal, I will go on a journey with ash, Ashley, Brock, and misty.

Grace said of course and if you decide what you want to do on your journey your always more than welcome back home.

Serena said thanks mom.

Grace looks at ash and said if anything bad happens to my little girl, I'm holding you responsible.

Ash said you can count on me.

Grace said ok, I'm trusting you.

Ash said it'll be ok.

Ash brought Serena to his other friends.

Ashley said so ash, who is this girl?

Serena said hello, I'm Serena, nice to meet all of you.

Ashley said ow, your that girl from professor Oak's summer camp, ash always went on and on about a cute girl from camp named Serena.

Serena said cute girl?

Ash said um Serena, their is something I want to tell you, but I don't know how to tell you, which is why I'm going to say it in French, Serena je t'aime.

Serena looked at him shocked and said ash, I love you too.

Brock fainted dramatically.

Ash said git up.

Serena kissed ash on the cheek causing ash's entire face to go red.

Ashley said (in a sing song voice) ash and Serena, sitting in a tree, G.

Ash covered her mouth and said please don't embarrass me like that.

Serena said ow, you never saw my Pokémon, come on out, fennekin.

Ash said cute, fennekin, the Fox Pokémon, a fire type, as it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack, it intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears, eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.

Serena started clapping.

Serena said you're so smart.

Ash said thanks.

They went on with their journey

* * *

Extra episode the expiation

Curious about the strange phenomenon that is the Ketchum twins their travel companions had one question on mind.

* * *

Brock said so, um, what's with those weird necklace's that you two weir?

Serena said what necklaces?

Ash said first of all their called pendants.

Ashley said but to answer your question, it all started 5 years ago…

* * *

"Flashback"

A young ash and Ashley where playing together when suddenly, a pokemon appeared, it was arcius.

Arcius said young chosen ones, I am here to change your further.

Young Ashley said what do you mean by that?

Arcius said I've seen your future, it's vary saddening, let me show you.

Arcius summons dealga

Dealga transports then into the future.

* * *

Arcius said welcome to the future, more specifically, your 11th birthday.

Young Ashley said why are we in a graveyard?

Young ash said sis you can hold my hand if you're scared.

Arcius said just look over their.

They say a boy, he looked about 11, black hair like ash's, brown eyes, blue jacket, black tee shirt, jeans, pokeball's around his belt, an official Pokémon league hat, and on top of the hat was a pikachu, it was ash in this time.

They followed further ash to a tombstone

At the tombstone ash places a flower in front of it and said happy birthday sis, may you Rest In Peace.

A single tear flowed from his eye and then as if on que it began raining.

Ash left.

Young Ashley said he said sis, and he's you, that means.

They checked the tombstone.

The tombstone read.

Hear lyes

Ashley Ketchum

R.I.P

Beloved twin sister

and daughter

Birth mar 31, 1983

Death mar 30, 1990

Death due to cancer

As soon as they finished reading their was a huge crash of thunder in the background.

Both twins began to cry.

Arcius said don't cry little ones.

Young Ashley said why?

Arcius said I'm changing your future, for the better if you ask me.

Young Ashley said how?

Arcius said first, we need to get back to the past, the shorter amount of time I'm in this terrible timeline, the better.

Dealga brought them back to their original time.

* * *

Arcius said thanks dealga, you're assistance is always appreciated.

Arcius then looked at the twins that were still a little scared by what they saw.

Arcius said no need to be scared, that's just the future if you don't have these special pendants

Arcius gave each of them one of the pendants.

Arcius said even though I don't fully trust humans, something inside told me I should change your future for the better, ow, and when you do start your journey ash, you'll need this.

Suddenly a masterball appeared in his hand.

Arcius said this is the masterball, capable of catching any Pokémon without fail, you could even use that on me if you wanted.

Young ash put it into his pocket and said it wouldn't be right to capture you, arcius lord of Pokémon, you need to protect the world, and you said it yourself, you don't fully trust human's yet, I'll keep this and any other ones I may git on my journey just in case you ever change your mind about humans.

Arcius said their just may be hope for this world after all.

Young ash said what?

Arcius said nothing, gotta go.

Arcius and dealga disappeared.

Young ash said what do you think these will do?

Young Ashley said hopefully let me live to see you become a trainer.

Arcius reappeared.

Young Ashley said whoa, are you trying to give me a heart attack so I don't dye due to cancer?

Arcius said I knew I was forgetting something, those pendants around your necks contains a small fragment of my power, with them you can do things normal people can't, if trained well you could use aura and psychic powers, you could communicate with all Pokémon, you would have healing powers, even the power to give life and manipulate others at will, how you use these powers is completely up to you, ow, they also protect you from most deadly diseases, except for colds and fevers, not even my god powers can stop those, I've tried.

Young Ashley said so, what I'm hearing is that I'm now immune to cancer?

Arcius said I said a lot more than that but yes, the powers you can use are completely limitless, you can do anything you want now.

Young ash said meaning we git to stay together, and don't worry we'll use these powers you gifted us completely responsibly.

Arcius said why do I have a bad feeling that I'm gonna regret this later?

Young Ashley said most likely the fact that we're kids.

Arcius said yeah that's probably it.

Arcius disappeared again.

* * *

Time skip

2 years after that

Young Ash said happy birthday sis.

Young Ashley said happy birthday to you bro.

Young Ash said hay, you made it to your 7th birthday.

Young Ashley said we have arcius to thank for that, I've actually been working with my powers for a while now, I remembered something arcius said, he said if trained properly you could even communicate with any Pokémon, so I'm gonna spend the next 3 years trying to understand them.

Young Ash said you're crazy, but I'll still support your dream.

The next day after Ashley said goodbye to everyone.

Young Ashley said goodbye palit town, I'll be back.

A young Gary came up to Ashley and said hay Ashley, I just wanted you to know, I think you're crazy.

Young Ashley said I actually take the word crazy as a compliment, what you call crazy I call determination.

Young Gary said you know I'm jest messing with you coz.

Young Ashley said yeah I know, that's what makes you so fun to hang with sometimes.

Young Gary said hay if you do actually learn to speak it tell The Pokémon I said hello.

Young Ashley said okay.

She left.

"End flashback"

* * *

Brock said Gary's you're cousin?

Misty said you meet arcius?

Serena said Ashley would've dyed if arcius didn't give you those pendants?

Ash said all those things are correct.

Ashley said the Gary being our cousin is definitely not something to be proud of.

Ash said to be fair he's only our second cousin.

Ashley said yeah, long story short our grandfather is Professor oaks brother.

Serena said wow, you actually meet arcius.

Ash said yeah and if you're lucky you'll meet it two, if not.

He gave Serena a kiss on the cheek and said that's the constitution prize.

Serena said are you sure you went just trying to sneak a kiss?

Ash said why can't it be both?

Serena said good point.

Ashley said awe, when's the wedding?

Ash and Serena both yelled "Ashley!"

Ashley said hay, you two love birds I was just wondering.

Ash slapped her and then said just stop embarrassing us, please.

Ashley said come on, you both clearly love each other, just make it official already.

Serena said we haven't even had a first date yet.

Ashley said I've got an idea.

Ash said ow no, sis can you just please not bother me about my love life.

Serena slightly blushed at the words 'love life'

Brock said what plot dose Ashley have in mind, I'm kinda afraid to find out myself, but we'll see later.

They went on with their journey

* * *

 **Author note: and this is officially a chapter of extra episodes, yeah I got them done wale I was working on the last chapter, thus explaining how I got this up so fast, it still remains a mystery of how I got the first chapter up so fast, the next chapter will probably take longer to post, the first episode is because I wanted Serena in earlier, way earlier, like kanto early, and the second one, I knew people would start asking where they got the pendants, and also explain why ash had a masterball.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've decided that sync there are now a few more Pokémon captured then I would put a summary of what Pokémon who has, also forget what I said a few episodes ago, team Rocket's Jessie James and Meowth will appear at least once per chapter, I think deep down people really like them and their comic relief they provide, I just took them out earlier because I saw that episode where they beat ash in an official Pokémon battle, they didn't cheat or nothing, they battled strictly by the book, I thought they would never stand a chance of beating him, but I guess even team Rocket can't lose them all, I was a bit frustrated at how they beat him, so I took my revenge upon them by saying I would take them out for most of the chapter, and I'm over them almost winning, because now I can think about how ash is going to wipe the floor with them in my fanfiction.**

 **Ash: pikachu, ho-oh, mew, squirtle, Bulbasur, and charmander.**

 **Ashley: pikachu, gyarodose, flareion, vaporeon, joltion, and the shiny eevee**

 **Serena: fennekin**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, tentacrule, and surskit**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, Aerowdactile, ditto, and scither**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode#13 Mystery at the lighthouse

Our young travelers have made it to the beach after a long day of traveling.

* * *

Serena said wow, the beach at sunset, is there a more beautiful sight to behold?

Ash said you Serena.

Serena blushed.

Then they found a crabby

Ash said look a crabby, I've never seen one that big before, I'd say it's at least 3 times the size of a normal crabby.

Ashley said are you sure it's not a kingler?

Ash said I'm sure, alright, go lure ball!

The lure ball captured the krabby inside, then one shake, two shakes, three shakes 'click' crabby was captured.

Ash said that krabby was a rare one.

Misty said what kinda pokeball was that, I think you called it a lure ball?

Ash said yeah, it's an apricorn pokeball, apricorns come in multiple different colors, and it takes a lot of skill and hard work to craft them into pokeballs.

Ashley said their are 8 different colors of apricorns, each with special powers when crafted into a pokeball, wight, red, blue, black, pink, green, yellow, and the most rare of all, rainbow apricorn.

Ash said Ashley happened to get one apricorn ball of each color, and she gave them all to me.

Ashley said hay, I wasn't there for 3 years, so think of them as late birthday gifts, you giving me the chance be a trainer along side you is the only gift I need.

Ash said the lure ball you saw me use was made from a blue apricorn, their really useful when trying to capture water types, like that Krabby for example, as for the rest.

He pulled out a fast ball and said this is a fast ball, it's most useful to capture a wild Pokémon that likes to run away a lot, their made from wight apricorn.

He put the fast ball away and pulled out a love ball.

Ash said this is called a love ball, they work best when trying to capture a Pokémon of a different gender, a good example would be the Nidoran, but I'm not gonna go into detail, their made from pink apricorn.

He put the love ball away and asked "you still following me?"

Serena said were just a tiny bit confused, but we kinda get what you're saying.

Misty said would you happen to have any more lure balls, they would really come in handy for me.

Ashley said unfortunately I was only able to obtain one of each color, i was lucky to even do that because rainbow apricorn are so rare, some don't even believe their experience.

Ash pulled out a moon ball and said this is a moon ball, you can use it to capture Pokémon that evolve with a moon Stone, their made from yellow apricorn, I have to say, the moon ball is probably the least used of all apricorn pokeballs, but I'm not gonna go into too much details.

He put the moon ball away and got out a friend ball.

Ash said my personal favorite, a friend ball, it instantly makes The Pokémon you capture with it very happy with you, say for example you caught a Pokémon that really didn't like humans at all with this, it would instantly become close as family to you, most trainers use them in situations were they wanna capture Pokémon that can only evolve dew to friendship with their trainers, like pichu to pikachu for example, a friend ball is made from green apricorn.

He put the friend ball away and got out a level ball.

Ash said this is a level ball, it's used to capture a Pokémon with a high level, the higher the level, the easier the capture, their made from red apricorn.

He put the level ball away and got out a heavy ball.

Ash said this is a heavy ball, it's used to capture a Pokémon thats really heavy, the most common Pokémon a trainer would use this on is snorlax, you use a black apricorn for this.

Ash put the heavy ball away.

Ash said those are the most common 7, but there's a super rare color of apricorn, the rainbow apricorn is next to impossible to find, it had the greatest effects of all time while trying to capture a wild Pokémon.

He pulled out an empty master ball.

Ash said this is the masterball, capable of capturing any wild Pokémon, no madder what, it can only be made from rainbow apricorn.

Ashley said having a real rainbow apricorn tree is like having an endless supply of masterball's.

Ash said yeah.

Ashley said um, it's getting dark.

Serena said I'm not comfortable with the idea of sleeping outside yet.

Ash said if you're not comfortable with it, than I'll find a good place to stay, worse case scenario I'll have my mew teleport us all to a Pokémon center.

They looked and found a lighthouse.

Ashley said look, maybe we could stay there for the night, were pretty far from a pokemon center.

Serena said yes, hopefully.

They got to the lighthouse

The door looked like it had prehistoric pokemon fossils on it.

They rang the doorbell.

They then heard a voice say "hello?"

Ash said hello, me and my friends were wondering if we could stay at this lighthouse for the night.

The voice said that would be ok, actually I've gotten myself into some trouble.

Ash said just let us in and I can help you, I can solve any problem.

The voice said ok, just let me get the door.

On the inside.

Ash said um, so where are you?

Bill said over here, I'm stuck in this kabuto costume.

Ash said ok, I see a button.

Bill said yes, that will relies me, I can't reach it because these arms are too short.

Ash pressed the button releasing bill.

Bill said thank you.

Ash said don't mention it, let me guess, the reason you were wearing that costume is because it helps you with your research.

Bill said exactly, how did you know?

Ash said believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've meet a person studying prehistoric pokemon, won't be the last either.

Bill said you're so lucky to be pokemon trainers, currently there are 150 known species, but those are only the ones we know of.

Ash said actually theirs way more than that, I know of 807 different species so far, you've been in hear studying for so long you didn't hear about the big increase.

Bill said I guess not, you wouldn't happen to have one of The Pokémon I don't know of yet would you?

Serena said actually, I do.

Ash said and so do I.

Bill said please, show me.

Ash said alright, ho-oh I chose you.

Serena said fennekin, go.

Bill said ow my, those are unusual Pokémon, but right now theirs one Pokémon in particular I'm looking for, it's a rather special Pokémon, it looks almost like a dragonite, but it's almost 10 times the size of a normal one.

Ash said wow, that sounds awesome, and if it is a dragonite, it must be at a super high level, if you see it will you try and capture it?

Bill said why would I need to capture it, just seeing it would be enough.

Ash said I thought that would be your answer, that dragonite, though I've herd of it before, I fell like I know it, I can feel it's pain, all it wants is a friend, it's the only one of it's species, other dragonite would be scared of it, or braver ones would attack it because it seemed dangerous, but I know, deep down, inside that titan sized dragonite, lyes a really big heart, metaphorically and literally.

Serena said whoa.

Ashley said how did you do that bro?

Ash said honestly, I just said what was in my heart, if only I was as good when public speaking.

Ashley said true, I remember one time, you were interviewed, and you were a nervous reck.

Ash said hay, I had stage fright.

Ashley said I know.

They went up to the top of the lighthouse.

Bill told them about the sound of the dragonite and how it's looking for a friend, as he was playing the sound from the lighthouse, the dragonite shows.

Ash said it sounds like it's singing.

Serena said yeah, kinda romantic.

Ashley psychically said _come on bro, ask Serena to dance._

Ash simply nodded his head and smiled.

Ash said hay Serena, may I have this dance.

Serena said oh, such a gentlemen, of course.

They danced for a little while, and during the dance, their faces were only a few inches apart, they slowly moved closer, and soon, their lips meet for the first time, as they shared a kiss.

Brock said, ash, I am extremely jealous!

Misty said shut up Brock, their having a moment.

Ashley blushed as she saw this.

Ashley said awe, wait don't move.

She got out a camera and instantly snapped a picture.

Ashley said now I can communicate this moment, I might just have this picture framed.

Ash and Serena pulled away, slightly embarrassed by that.

Ashley said you two are so cute together.

Instead of getting mad ash and Serena just forced on each other.

Ash said you should thank ashley for this.

Serena said really, why?

Ash said well, me and her share a psychic link, nothing can explain why, but anyway, she psychically told me to ask you to dance.

Serena said no way.

Ashley said it's true.

Serena said so, you're both psychic?

Ash said and we can use the power of aura, and you already know about our arcius power.

Brock said yeah, but she should've seen what they did.

Misty said first, ash had super straight and saved us from falling into a river, and then there was this trainer who abandoned a charmander, that charmander is the same one ash now has.

Serena said where's that trainer now?

Ashley said assuming he's still alive, which, let's be honest, is a really big if, he's in a different dimension, paying dearly for his crimes.

* * *

Meanwhile in distortion world.

Giratina said it's not that hard, just say that you are sorry for what you tried to do to that pore charmander, and you're free to go.

Damian said never!

Giratina said then you leave me no choice, more punishment!

Giratina used dark pulse.

* * *

Back in their world.

Ash said but we're too nice to keep him there forever, Giratina has a deal with us, when damian feels sorry for what he tried to do to charmander and he's free to go.

Ashley said and if he's stubborn about it, attack him, he'll be stuck there until he learns his lesson or dies, whichever comes first.

Misty said and then their was the time when they put out that fire and ash got 3rd digress burn on his arm, Ashley completely healed him.

Brock said I still don't understand it, and they literally told us everything about it.

Serena said cool, I knew they were impressive, but not that awesome and cool.

Ash said thanks.

They looked off to the ocean and saw the dragonite.

Ash said it's so mysterious and amazing.

Misty said it's a dragon type, one of the only that dwells in the ocean.

Ash said true.

The dragonite finally approached the lighthouse and saw bill and the gang.

Ash said hello dragonite, I understand your looking for friends, and...

He didn't get to finish as it was blasted out of nowhere, the blast came from team Rocket.

Ash said ow no!

Jessie said prepare for trouble.

James said and make it double.

Jessie said to protect the world from devastation.

James said to unite all people within our nation.

Jessie said to denounce the evils of truth and love.

James said to extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie said Jessie.

James said James.

Jessie said team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!

James said surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth said Meowth that's right.

Serena said team Rocket?

Ash said their bad guys who try and steal Pokémon, I'll deal with them, team Rocket, can't you come up with anything original?

Ashley said yeah!

Ash said ok guys, remember rehearsal?

Serena said I really hope I remember.

Brock and misty looked confident.

Ash said prepare for trouble!

Ashley said and make it double!

Brock said to protect the world from devastation!

Misty said to unite all people within our nation!

Serena said to defend the goodness of truth and love and to extend our reach to the stars above!

Ash: ash!

Ashley: Ashley!

Brock: brock!

Misty: misty!

Serena: Serena!

Ash said team friends fighting evil all day and night!

Ashley said bad guys surrender now or prepare to fight all of us!

Pikachu said **that's right!**

Serena said that was awesome, I love being part of team friends.

Ash said well, we're a team dedicated to goodness and doing the right thing.

Ashley said and theirs strength in numbers.

Ash said yeah, the more members of team friends, the better.

Ashley said it used to be the exclusive team of team ketchum, but now, anyone who's good can join.

Serena said cool.

Ash looked at the trio of team Rockets.

Ash said how dare you harm such an innocent and gentle creature, how do you sleep at night?

Jessie said that 'innocent and gentle creature' is very rare and strong, if we captured it and turned it to our side, catching all your Pokémon will be easy.

Ash said you're monsters, to even think about trying to harm and capture that dragonite that's only looking for a friend, now you will pay.

Dragonite was prepared to fire a hyper beam.

Ash said whoa dragonite, we all know that team Rocket deserves the full force of your anger, but please, spare me and my friends, we all just wanted to see you, and possibly be your friend, and if you became my Pokémon, you could make friends all over the world.

Dragonite looks at ash.

Ash said dragonite, please, I'm begging you, hold your fire!

Dragonite closed it's giant mouth and smiled.

Ash said wow, you really are a softy at heart, you were just scared, well, you don't have to be scarred anymore, we can handle them ourselves.

Ash picked James into the air by his shirt.

Ashley did the same with Jessie.

Ash said how should we deal with them?

Ashley said punch them as hard as we can?

Ash said nah, not even they deserve our full powered punch, they'd be lucky not to get decapitated if we tried.

Ashley said fine, then how about just throwing them into a ketchum powered blast off?

Ash said ok, not as mean, just the right amount for them.

They threw them far away as they screamed "team Rockets blasting off again!"

Ash looked again at dragonite and said dragonite, I hope we see each other again.

Dragonite said **I want to see you so much more, I was hoping that you could capture me.**

Ash said are you sure?

Dragonite said **of course, so much so that I won't question that you understood me, now just git out a pokeball and capture me.**

Ash said ok, go pokeball.

The pokeball didn't even shake once before 'click' dragonite was captured and sent to Professor oaks lab.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab.

Professor oak was doing some research on ash's Krabby as it was quite big.

And suddenly he go a message on his computer.

Computer: New capture for trainer Ash and Ashley Ketchum.

Professor oak said ow, so ash and Ashley caught a new Pokémon, ever since they sent me those others I've been so fascinated to see what they capture next, but theirs not much that can compare to their ho-oh and mew.

When he saw that they had captured a dragonite he nearly fainted, but then when he released it (good thing he chose to release it from its pokeball outside in the ranch) he was at a loss for words, it was most likely the biggest Pokémon of all time.

Professor oak said ow my, I can't wait to study you.

* * *

Back with team friends

Ash said well bill, it was nice getting to know you.

Bill said wait.

Ash said huh?

Bill said here, some great balls and ultra balls, they work better when trying to capture wild Pokémon.

Ash said thanks, they'll come in handy.

The went on with their journey.

* * *

Episode#14 Electric shock showdown

Our heroes have finally reached vermillion city sight of there next gym battle.

* * *

Ash said lets get to the pokemon center.

Serena said good idea.

Ashley said I have info on the gym leader.

Ash said really?

Ashley said yeah.

Ash said say what you think is important.

Ashley said well, everyone in town is talking about how the gym leader uses a powerful electric type, he's known for taking battles way too hard, actually trying to hurt it's opponents, he and that Raichu of his are relentless, not only that, he calls defeated opponents baby's.

Ash said wow, people are saying all of that about him?

Ashley said every word.

Ash said let's get to The Pokémon center.

At The Pokémon center.

After they dropped off their Pokémon, a trainer ran in with a rattata that was in bad shape.

The trainer said don't worry rattata, you'll be okay.

Nurse joy said this is the 15th one brought in this mouth, that gym leader really needs to take those battles easy.

Ash said so it's true, everything you said about him, it's all true.

Misty said are you scared?

Ash said I don't know the meaning of the word 'scared'!

Misty said I don't know if that's something you should be proud of.

Ashley said it's just an expression misty.

Serena said so, you have a plan?

Ash said not yet.

After that a trainer and his Pidgey came in that was also in rough shape.

Ash said man, I know trainers will believe in their Pokémon, but putting Pidgey against a Raichu know for seriously hurting other Pokémon, I would understand if it was a Pokémon like spyroow or Fearow, or even Pidgeotto, or Pidgeot, Pidgey are pretty timid Pokémon, on top of the serious type disadvantage, it was an unavoidable defeat.

Ashley said yeah, it would've made a tiny bit more sense if it was at least evolved, but he put a timid bird, up against a powerful electric type, man, that guy must be crazy to try that, and that's coming from a ketchum, when something is crazy to a ketchum, it's probably the most insane thing ever.

Ash said let's get to the gym.

At the gym.

Serena said impressive, I wonder if either of your pikachu's can handle this.

Ash said well, I've got something, I won't use it today, and I'll save it for the distant future.

He pulled two thunder stones out of his bag.

Ash said if either of our pikachu's ever wanted to evolve, then I have these ready and waiting.

He put both stones back into his bag.

Ash said but in the mean time, I've been training non stop, and me and pikachu figured out how to use z moves without the items, but it takes a ton more energy without them, so I can only preform one a day until we get the items needed.

Ashley said whoa, why didn't you tell me about that?

Ash said I wasn't thinking about it too much, I wanted it to be a surprise, it's not easy for us to surprise each other as we can read each other's minds.

Ashley said true, and right now you're thinking about which Pokémon you'll use to battle with.

Ash said correct.

They opened the door of the gym.

Inside where two people, waiting.

Ash said I've come to challenge the gym leader.

Ashley said me two!

The guy said hay boss we got two more victims.

Lieutenant surge came from a shadow and asked "which ones?"

Ash and Ashley both said "that would be us, the ketchum twins, if it's not too much trouble, could we both take you on at once?"

Surge said "okay babies"

Ash said hay, watch what you call me and my sister, you just may regret it.

Ashley said yeah, we know you call the people who lose to you babies, so save the name calling for after the match!

Surge noted the twins pikachu's.

Surge said a pare of pikachu's, babies both brought baby Pokémon.

Ash could fell his anger, but he kept himself under control.

Ashley said why are you making fun of our pikachu's?

Surge said this is why, go Raichu , you see, Pokémon get stronger as they evolve, my Raichu is the evolved form of pikachu.

Raichu looked at both pikachu's and said **pikachu, you could team up and still not have a chance against me, I'm your evolution, you could never hope to come close to my power until you evolve.**

Mew suddenly popped out of its pokeball and yelled **you should not make fun of my boyfriend like that!**

Ash's Pikachu said **b-boyfriend?!**

Ashley's pikachu said **aww.**

Ashley said awe, that's so cute.

Ash said didn't see that coming.

Serena said see what coming, you forget that you're the only ones here who understand Pokémon speech.

Ash said you don't wanna know, trust me.

Surge said what's that pink thing, another baby Pokémon?

Ash said ow, your gonna regret saying that.

Ashley saw the passion in the eyes of ash's pikachu and mew, they both wanted to teach that Raichu a lesson.

Ashley said I think, I'll battle him separately, pikachu and mew really wanna battle.

Surge said I have 3 Pokémon, on rare occasions I'll let my opponent dona three on three, so I think I'll use all 3 at once and the two of you will each use your pikachu, and what was that third one, you'll use it to make up three Pokémon.

At the battle field.

The judge said this unusual triple Pokémon battle will now begin, Lieutenant surge, vs the ketchum twins, each side will use three Pokémon at once, the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on ether side are unable to battle, let the match begin!

Surge said go Raichu , Voltorb, and Magnemite!

Ash and Ashley both said pikachu go!

Ash said you two mew!

Ashley said pikachu use thunderbolt, mine on Voltorb and ash's on Magnemite!

Ash said you heard her pikachu, and mew use mud shot on that Raichu!

Surge said triple thunder attack!

Ash said alright, Ashley, I need your pikachu's help.

Ashley said ok, pikachu I want you to listen to whatever ash tells you to do.

Ash said alright, pikachu, double thunderbolt, and mew, use thunder to help.

Their combined attack was just enough to cancel out the triple thunder attack.

Surge said impossible!

Ash said everything is possible when you believe in your Pokémon and having a legendary Pokémon to back you up seriously helps.

Surge said Raichu use thunder punch, and Voltorb and Magnemite, use thunderbolt!

Raichu was fighting in close combat with ash's pikachu, where it had the upper hand.

Surge said Raichu, give it the body slam!

Ash said pikachu, Quick Attack to dodge.

Surge said huh?

As that was going on mew and Ashley's pikachu where holding off the Voltorb and Magnemite, but most of the focus was on ash's pikachu vs Raichu.

Surge said Raichu, thunderbolt now!

Ash said pikachu, volt tackle!

Surge said Raichu use thunder punch now!

Ash said Ashley's pikachu, use Thunderbolt and mew use thunder, and pikachu, dodge!

Surge said end this with a triple thunder!

Ash said alright pikachu, let's do this, stand back Ashley's pikachu and mew, it's time to end this battle!

Suddenly he started glowing that same golden light as he did the Z-move poses and after putting his hat on pikachu he said go pikachu, stronger than a thunderbolt, yeah this is much much bigger, with super full power now, 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt!

Storm clouds suddenly appeared inside the gym, and all started striking pikachu, charging its electric energy, then pikachu let out the electricity in the form of rainbow color of electricity that all were sent at Raichu and the others, causing all 3 of them to get knocked out at once.

Ashley said what kinda Z-move was that, I've never even heard of that one before.

Ash fell to the ground and so did pikachu, they were both completely exhausted.

Surge said that was some electric attack, hear, you two crazy strong kids more than earned these badges, and when your brother wakes up, give him his badge as well.

Ashley accepted the two thunder badges, one for her and one for her unconscious brother.

Ashley had pined ash's badge into his jacket.

* * *

2 hours later at The Pokémon center

Serena said so, why aren't we just waking him up?

Ashley said because, waking up a ketchum is a mistake you only make once, if you try and wake one up, your getting punched, hard, so no one is brave or crazy enough to try, unless they didn't know about how bad of an idea it was.

Serena said ok, let's just wait.

Ashley said good instincts.

Ash woke up and said what happened, last thing I remember I called that Z-move, then it's all just one big bluer.

Ashley said not much happened after that, you won the battle and almost instantly passed out after, nothing really happened.

Ash said ow, did we win?

Ashley said yeah, but was there any chance you wouldn't have won?.

Ash said true.

Serena said so where are we gonna go next?

Ash said I was thinking Porta Vista.

Ashley said 'you'?

Ash said fine, WE were thinking about it.

Serena chuckled because of that.

Misty said how are we getting their.

Ash said you'll have to wait and see.

* * *

 **And I got these episodes, next I'm gonna use the next three episodes in my next chapter, I so I'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so, hears the next chapter, in my opinion these three episodes really happened back to back, and here's the list of their current Pokémon and from now on what Pokémon are chilling at the laboratory.**

 **Ash: pikachu, ho-oh, mew, onix, gyarodose, and the shiny eevee**

 **Ashley: pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, butterfree, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin.**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, jolteon, vaporeon, Paris, clefariy, Beedrill, nedoking, nedoqueen, alolan Raichu, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 15 Battle aboard the st. anne

Ash said "ok, theirs one thing that's bothering me."

Ashley said "what bro?"

Ash said "I was thinking we should nickname our pikachu so we don't get confused next time we have a tag battle."

Ashley said "good idea, I was very confused in our battle against surge, this'll be easier, and if we have another tag battle, we can use both of our pikachu's and not be confused."

Ash said "yeah, so what do you think pikachu's?"

Ash's pikachu said " **well, ok, why not, I wonder what kinda nickname you'll come up with."**

Ashley said "we actually both have a nickname picked out for you."

Ash said "technically it's the same word, just in two separate languages, the name I came up with was storm."

Ashley said "and the name I came up with is Arashi."

Ash said "the word Arashi is actually Japanese for the word storm, so you technically have the same name, just in different languages."

Ash's pikachu said " **I kinda like the name storm, makes me sound kinda dangerous."**

Ashley's pikachu said " **and Arashi sounds like a really cute name."**

Ashley said "glad you like them Arashi."

Ash said "you two storm."

Serena said "one small question, which one is storm and witch is Arashi?"

Ash said "my pikachu is now known as storm."

Ashley said "and my pikachu is now known as Arashi."

* * *

 **Author note: sorry about giving them nicknames but it makes my life easier with my story.**

* * *

Ash said "so, I know a way to get tickets aboard the st. Anne."

Misty said "really?"

Ash said "yeah."

Serena said "just thinking about it, sunbathing on deck all day."

Misty said "I'm completely with you there."

Brock said "we must git on board!"

Misty said "so how are we getting aboard?"

Ashley said "there's a big party aboard the st. Anne."

Ash said "anyone with a badge is welcome aboard."

Serena said "small problem, you two are the only ones here with badges."

Ash said "Brock and misty are both gym leaders, they should have badges on them from their gyms."

Serena said "ok, but you forgot one thing, I don't have any badges."

Ash said "hear."

Ash handed a bolder badge to Serena.

Serena said "thanks."

Ash said "don't mention it."

They got aboard the st. Anne

Serena said "ash, I owe you one."

Ash said "I'll take my payment in a kiss."

Serena said "ok."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Ash said "yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

Ashley said "come on, are you officially dating or not, the people demand to know!"

Serena said "moving on."

* * *

At the party

People were comparing their Pokémon to one another.

Ashley said "hay, I see mostly Bulbasaur's, charmander's, squirtle's, pikachu's, a few Pidgeyotto, and I see a lot of butterfree."

Ash said "you're right sis."

Brock said "and I see some geodude."

Misty said look at all the staryu, and Starmie"

Serena said "weird, I don't see any ho-oh or mew."

Ash said probably because mew and ho-oh are two of the most rare Pokémon in the entire world. Mew and ho-oh are legends in the world of Pokémon, but their different kinds of legends. Ho-oh is considered a legendary Pokémon, and mew, mew can be classified as one of the mythical Pokémon, the species known as mythical Pokémon have rarely been seen by humans, so some believe they don't exist, though, the same can be said about legendary Pokémon, the only difference I would say is that legendary Pokémon have a story behind them, story's passed on for many generations called legends, which is how the legendary Pokémon got that exact tidal, I could tell you the story of ho-oh sometime if you like."

Serena said "okay."

Ashley said "bro, I'm proud of you, that's the longest time you've talked in front of an audience without getting all nervous, sure it was a small group as and audience, and we were your friends, but that's a big improvement from last time."

Eevee suddenly popped out of its pokeball.

Ash said "is something wrong girl?"

* * *

 **Author note: that's right the eevee is female.**

* * *

Eevee said **I wanna ride on your shoulder two, please.**

A tear flowed from little eevee's eye.

Ash picked up eevee and placed it on his other shoulder and and said "eevee, it's ok if you wanna ride with me on my shoulder."

Eevee said " **thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

Eevee started nuzzling ash.

Ash said "hay, that tickles."

Ashley said "looks like we've got a love triangle."

Serena said "what was that?"

Ashley facepalms herself and said "how dense can you or my brother be?!"

Serena said "that's kinda mean."

Ashley said "Serena has a huge crush on ash, now eevee has a crush on ash, and I'm pretty sure that misty has felling for him, so it's really a love square, three girls want the same man, but theirs only one of him."

Misty said "you must be crazy, no make that insane!"

Ashley said "but you were blushing when I mentioned it."

Misty said "um..."

Ashley said "I knew it all along!"

Brock said "ash has all the luck, first Serena, then eevee, and now, apparently misty, and to top it all off he has a beautiful twin sister.

Ashley blushed and said "thanks for that part about me Brock."

Ash said can "can we change the subject? Please?!"

Ashley said "okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

Ash said "let's just focus on the party."

Ashley said "alright then, let's have some fun."

They had fun at the party

Ash and Serena were slow dancing

Misty and Brock were at the all you can eat buffet

And Ashley was in a Pokémon battle.

Ashley said "arashi, finish it with volt tackle!"

"Rattacate is unable to battle, the winner is arashi the shiny pikachu and her trainer, Ashley Ketchum" said a guy who was the referee for the match.

Ashley's opponent said "well done, looks like me and rattacate still have some work to do."

Ashley said "keep working and you'll get their."

Another trainer said "hay Ashley, let's see if you're pikachu, I mean arashi can stand up to this, sandslash I chose you!"

Ashley said "challenge excepted."

Over with storm.

Storm said " **where are you mew?"**

A Meowth walked up to storm and said " **hay storm."**

Storm said " **do I know you?"**

*meouth* said " **obviously, I'm mew, this is a disguise I use when in really public places."**

Storm said " **wow, I would've never guessed."**

*Meouth* said " **if you want I can take us, elsewhere."**

Pikachu said " **where?"**

"Meowth" said " **anywhere, as long as it's more private."**

Storm said " **ok, but one hour, then we come back here, and no slowing down time, I need to be back here in one hour for this time."**

"Meowth" said " **deal."**

* * *

Mew/meouth teleported them both to ash's room.

Mew said " **now, where were we?"**

Storm said " **you're crazy, I like it"**

Mew said " **what do you want to do first storm?"**

Storm said " **I have no idea"**

Mew said " **come here"**

Storm came over to mew

Mew said " **you're so handsome."**

Storm said " **and you're so beautiful."**

Storm and mew shared a passionate kiss.

Storm said " **oh yeah, that was good, no wonder you're mythical"**

Mew said " **you're sweet, I'm glad you're my boyfriend."**

Storm said " **me two, but we should probably head back."**

Mew said " **agreed, theirs no telling what kinda trouble they've gotten themselves into."**

* * *

Mew transformed back into a Meowth and teleported them back to ash.

Back with teem friends

The st. Anne was under attack by team Rocket, a group of team Rockets

Storm said " **how is that even possible? We were only gone for one hour!"**

Ash said "Team Rocket was in disguise and now they wanna still every Pokémon on the ship."

Ashley said "they are not going to steal our pokemon, not without a fight!"

Ash said "yeah!"

Ashley said "I choose every one!"

Ash said "pikachu, eevee, I chose you! Now gyarodose and onix" "stop!" misty interrupted.

Brock said "ash this ship is no place for onix or gyarodose!"

Ash said "fine."

One of the trainers said "hay, maybe we should team up and battle together."

All the trainers on the ship let out their pokemon to fight.

Ash said "now we out number them."

All the pokemon teamed up and fought off the team rockets

Meanwhile James was looking for a salesman who tricked him into buying a magicarp earlier that day.

James said "hay hombre, I want my money back."

Jessie said "forget about that! We have to get out of here! Team friends is hear, if they so much as see us, they'll attack us too, right know the twerps out number every team rocket member on this ship."

Meouth said "great idea, but were on a ship, and I can't swim."

Over with the captain of the st. Anne

The captain said "there's no need to be alarmed everyone, the wind just blew us a little off course, and besides the st. Anne is unsinkable."

Ash said "that's exactly what the caption of the titanic said, right before it went down, abandon ship!"

Ashley said "ash, I can't find butterfree's pokeball anywhere."

Ash said "I'll help you such."

Brock said "theirs no time for that now!"

Ash said "you would go if it was one of your Pokémon."

Brock said "I really wish I had an argument to that claim."

As they searched they found it.

Ashley said "there you are."

Serena said "that's great, could we please get off this ship?"

Ash said "okay, mew..."

The ship started turning and began to capsize, and the turning and shaking left them all unconscious in the ship, wail being dragged deep into the water.

To be continued

* * *

Episode 16 Pokémon shipwreck

Ash and Ashley have just awaken to find that the st. Anne was at the bottom of the ocean, with them still on board

Ash said "ok so, the ship capsized whale we were out, and now we're at the bottom of the ocean, unsinkable ship my butt."

Ashley said "why not just use mew to teleport us out of here?"

Ash said "because mew can only teleport us above water, her power doesn't work underwater."

Ashley said "well, their goes that idea, I'm open to suggestions."

Misty said "well if the ship is upside down, then the deck is below us, and the hull is above us."

Ash said "the way I see it we have two choices, option one, risk diving down to the deck, the risk is if we come across a dead end than, well, let's just say enfaces on the world dead."

Serena said "please tell me that option 2 is less dangerous."

Ash said "option 2, we try to climb up to the hull of the ship, and when we reach the hull, we'll use ho-oh to burn a hole through it so we can swim out."

Serena said I like option 2.

Ashley said "maybe one of us should check out the option one."

Ash said "awesome idea sis, and I'll personally volunteer sync I can breath underwater."

Ashley said "we can both breath underwater and I'm not letting you do this alone."

Ash said "ok, I fell slightly better knowing you're with me in case something goes wrong, as mom always said"

Ash and Ashley both said "two heads are better than one."

Ashley said "she was very wise."

Ash said "agreed."

Serena said "I still can't believe it, you two haven't had a fight yet."

Misty said "yeah, you two haven't even had an official battle against each other, two siblings aren't meant to get along that well."

Ash and Ashley both said "it's not that rare for two siblings to get along."

Misty said "maybe but with twins, yeah it is, twins always fight a minimum of one time."

Ash and Ashley both said "but we always get along."

Ash said "let's go, if we find a way out then we'll come back so we can all escape together, if we don't, we'll still come back, we'll just have to go with plan b."

They both dove down into the water.

They searched for a while but couldn't find a way out, they did however find team Rocket's Meowth, and it was drowning.

Ashley grabbed Meowth and then she and ash went to meet up with their friends.

Ash said "ok, so we couldn't find a way out of the ship that way."

Ashley said "but we did find Meowth."

Meowth woke up.

Meowth said "where am I? How did I get hear? Why are you twerps helping Meowth?"

Ash said "you're still on the st. Anne, I have no idea how you ended up on the ship in the first place, and we helped you because you were drowning."

Meowth said "thanks, you crazy kids are life savers."

Ash said "don't mention it, come on."

Ashley said "whale we escape, let's talk, you're the first and probably only Pokémon that can talk like a person I've ever meet."

Meowth said "fine."

A couple of hours later they made it to the haul of the ship

Meowth said "ow no, I forgot that I don't know how to swim."

Ash said "don't worry Meowth, I'll help you"

He opened his backpack

Ash said "get in, I'll wear the backpack, and get you up to the shore."

Meowth said "okay, I'm trusting you."

Meowth got into the backpack

Meowth said "it's surprisingly comfy in here."

Ash said "watch your head, I'm gonna zip it up, my backpack is water proof, you'll probably only get a little wet."

Meowth said "thanks."

Ash said "ok, now that that's taken care of, ho-oh, I chose you!"

Ho-oh said **where are we?**

Ash said we're at the bottom of the ocean, inside the st. Anne, I need you to use sacred fire to melt a hole through the ship."

Ho-oh used sacred fire on the hull, melting a huge hole in it.

Ash said "awesome, now return."

They swam up to the surface and when they made it to the surface and they made a raft, but only a few minutes later, they were blown out of the water by a powerful dragon rage curtesy of 4 gyarodose that didn't like humans vary much.

To be continued

* * *

Episode 17 Island of the giant Pokémon

They all ended up on the beach.

Ash said "is everyone ok?"

Ashley said "everyone is hear and accounted for."

Ash said "that's good."

Serena said "where are we?"  
Ash said "I have no idea."

Ashley said "we landed in pokemon land, a theme park designed with mechanical giant pokemon."

Ash said "that's pretty cool."

Ashley said "it was built by team rocket as a main source of income."

Ash said "not as cool."

Meowth said "we need to stop this."

Ashley said "why the sudden turn against team rocket?"

Meowth said "wail I was inside ash's bag, his friend ball hit me by accident, now, I am happy, I'm now captured."

Ash said "by the friend ball, that explains it."

Meowth said "sorry if you were planning to capture something else."

Ash petted meowth and said "I believe that it was destiny."

Meowth said "please don't stop."

Ash said "okay I won't."

Ashley said "as adorable that is, we need to focus."  
Meowth said "that's right, so, I was thinking, two of you drees as team rocket members and sneak into the control room to shut down those giant robot pokemon."

Ash said "good idea, if we teleport in, that would be too risky, they could see us, or worse, they could see memma. Wait, why did I just say that?"

Ashley said "I call mew, I mean memma that all the time, she's been like a parent to me for the last 3 years, but why you said it is beyond me."

Ash said "never mind, two of us need to do this."

Serena said "why just two?"

Meowth said "all team Rocket groups are groups of two, no more, no less."

Ash said "I'll go, who's with me?"

Ashley and Serena both said "I'll go with you."

Serena said "you go, you're his brother after all."

Ashley said no, you can have the honor, your his girlfriend after all."

Serena said "no, I only wish that to be true."

Ashley said "exactly my point, you two need to be alone together, and you don't really get much of that, this ones all you Serena."

Serena said "thanks."

Ash said "I know this is a bad time to ask but don't we need disguises?"

Serena said "now that you mentioned it, our clothes would make us stand out."

Ash said "and we look just a little too young to play this role."

Meowth said "actually, the boss hires Pokémon trainers to work for him sometimes, all you need are the uniforms.

Ash said "okay, but how do we get uniforms?"

Ashley said "I knew one of these days having these would pay off."

Ashley pulled two team Rocket uniforms out of her bag.

Ash said "why do you have those?"

Ashley said "long story short, I once used them to infiltrate their bace."

Ash said "you really are crazy and awesome."

Serena said "this is the most insane idea I've ever heard, I love it!"

Ash said "trust me, it gets much crazier."

Serena said "my mind is telling me to be afraid because of that, but my instinct tell me, let's rock and roll."

Ash said "cool."

They got into the uniforms to infiltrate the control room.

At the control tower.

Serena said "well need all the luck we can get if we're going to do this."

Ash said "if we don't make it out of this alive, I just want you to know, I love you, I love you with all my heart, I..."

He was cut of when Serena kissed him.

Serena said "ash, I love you two."

Ash said "will you be my girlfriend?"

Serena said "depends, do you wanna be my boyfriend."

Ash said "I can do one better... I wanna to be the very best like no one ever was or ever will be."

Serena said "is that a yes?"

Ash said "let me put it this way."

Ash gave her a long passionate kiss.

After the kiss

Serena said "wow, you're a good kisser."

Ash said "not as good as you."

Serena said "thanks, now let's shut this down."

They got inside and snuck around, carful not to be seen, even though they were in disguise, they were like ninjas, the uniforms were just in case they were spotted.

Serena whispered "your not easy to keep up with "

Ash whispered "come on, I toned it down just so you could keep up, my stealth skills are so great that you wouldn't have even known I was here if I was using all my skills."

Serena whispered "come on, the control room is probably close by."

Ash said "sync when am I the voice of reason?"

Serena tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't move.

Serena said "I think it's looked."

Ash said "I got an Idea."

Serena said "what is it?"

Ash said "got a hair pin?"

Serena said "yeah why?"

Ash said "give it to me."

Serena pulled a hair pin out of her hair and handed it to ash

Ash said "watch for guards."

He straightened the pin and stuck it into the lock

Serena said "ash this isn't a movie, that'll never work, you'll never..." she didn't get to finish as she heard a 'click' and the locked door opened.

Ash fixed the pin and put it back the way it was before and put it back in Serena's hair

Ash said "sorry Serena, what were you saying about picking that lock would never work?"

Serena said "ow you have got to teach me how to do that."

Ash said "maybe later."

They got inside the control room.

Serena said "I will never understand how you did that."

Ash said "I can get into pretty much anything."

He turned on the computer.

Ash said "passwords protected huh? My kinda challenge."

The first one he tried was correct the password was 'team Rocket' clearly they weren't vary creative.

Ash said "now that I'm in, I'll shut it down."

Five seconds later the computer went black.

Ash said "that was way too easy."

Serena said "I will never understand how you're so good at that."

Ash said "it's easy when you spend as much time studying with professor oak that I have."

Serena said "you got to study with the professor oak?"

Ash said "yeah, I knew I would need to be ready for the day that I became a Pokémon trainer, so I studied every day ever since I was 7, I learned a lot about Pokémon, getting into things, even a few theory's that could be true."

Serena said "wow, besides from doors and cyberspace, what else can you get into?"

Ash said "well, a girls heart."

He kissed Serena.

Serena said "that's why your my boyfriend."

Ash said "thanks."

Serena said "won't they be able to get it back up and running?"

Ash said "no, I changed the password, even if they can get past, I fead a mini virus into their computer system, it's deleting all their files as we speak."

Serena said "you are an evil genius."

Ash said "thanks, I think."

They got back to their friends

Ashley said "so how did it go?"

Ash said "nothing much. Shut down they're computers, me and Serena are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, other than that, not much."

Ashley said "aww, my brother has a girlfriend."

Ash said "sorry misty, I know you wanted me two."

Misty said "you're crazy!"

Ash said "you're blushing right now, that means you do have feelings for me, though my heart belongs to Serena."

He gave misty a kiss on the cheek.

Ash said "a quick peck on the cheek never hurts."

Misty's face exploded with red

Brock said "you're my hero ash, what's your secret?"

Ash said "um, natural good looks and charm, ow, and I don't hit on every single girl I see, I saw you trying to flirt with Serena the other day."

Brock said "can you blame me, look at her, she's beautiful!"

Serena said "thanks Brock."

Ash said "never mind, I don't know why I didn't do this in the first place, mew teleport us to Porta Vista."

Mew said " **okay."**

Mew teleported all of them to Porta Vista.

* * *

 **Now these episodes are done, I really love working on my story's and I'll see all you loyal fans next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so, hears the next chapter, and the list of Pokémon who has, in this chapter I will be using an episode that has been banned, it was a little hard for me to find the episode, but because I have the most awesome and supportive fans in the world, I don't mind going that extra distance also big shout-out to the 'Forever United Never we Fall' author of the story 'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be' most of this chapter was inspired by chapter 8 of that story.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, onix, gyarodose, shiny eevee and Meowth**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, butterfree, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin.**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, Beedrill, nedoking, nedoqueen, alolan Raichu, krabby, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

(Banned) episode 18 Beauty and the beach

Last time ash and friends shut down Pokémon land and ash has a new companion, Meowth from team Rocket, now our heroes arrive at beautiful Porta Vista

* * *

Brock was playing in the water with storm.

Brock said "come on ash the water fells great, and this is coming from a rock Pokemon Trainer."

Ash said "in a minute, I promised the girls I'd wait for them."

Brock said "wail we wait, could you please tell me why you are currently holding 7 Pokémon?"

Ash said "actually, Professor oak upped my carry limit to 7 because pikachu hates its pokeball, same thing for my sister, but we can only use 6 Pokémon for full battles, the only exemption is if we battle each other, but we promised each other that that would only happen if we had to battle against each other in The Pokémon league."

"Are you talking about us?" said Ashley

Ash turned around and saw misty, Serena, and Ashley each wearing bikinis

Misty was in a red bikini, she was under developed, she looked like a kid, but Ashley and Serena, the two of them could've passed for being models.

Ashley was a black bikini.

Serena was in a pink bikini

Ash said "I'm really lucky to have a girlfriend as beautiful as Serena, and a sister as adorable as Ashley, and I know misty also likes me."

They shared a small laugh, except for Brock, who was down on his knees begging ash to teach Brock about ash's 'way with the ladies'

Ashley said "hay ash, which one of the three of us do you like the most?"

Ash said "you of course, you're my sister after all."

Ashley said "no, I meant, you know, which one of us do you love?"

Ash said "owe, um, little help please."

Brock said "talk about being in between a rock and a hard place, this is a lose lose situation, no matter witch one you pick the other two will be mad."

Ash then heard someone yell "Stop, thief's!"

Ash looked and saw that the yell came from an old man, yelling at two people, Jessie and James.

Ash said "it's always them isn't it?"

The team Rocket thugs were about to get away on the old mans boat.

Ash said "not on my watch."

He dove into the water and was in front of the boat, he picked the whole thing out of water and carried it to dry land, he set the boat down on the beach and said "ok team Rocket, you have two choices, leave now, or leave later via blast off.

Jessie said "choice 3, I steal all your Pokémon and you can't do anything to stop me."

Ash said "I guess were doing this the hard way."

Ashley said "yeah, this is my favorite part of fighting them.

Ash: prepare for trouble.

Ashley: and make it quintuple (5)

Brock: to protect the world from devastation.

Misty: to unite all people within our nation.

Serena: to defend the goodness of truth and love, to extend our reach the stars above.

Ash: Ash

Ashley: Ashley

Serena: Serena

Brock: Brock

Misty: Misty

Ash said "team friends fighting evil all day and night"

Ashley said "bad guys better serenader now or prepare to fight all of us."

Meowth popped out of his friend ball so he could say "Meowth, that's right."

Jessie said "Meowth, what are you doing with the enemy?!"

Meowth said "funny story actually, you see the twins saved Meowth from drowning, I owe them my life, and, we did a little bonding, and during all the craziness, they caught me."

Ashley said "and I used a TM to teach Meowth how to use payday."

Jessie said "that fast?"

Ashley said "yeah, TM's are awesome."

Jessie said "ekans, go get that trader Meowth."

James said "you two coffing"

Ash said "Meowth, you know what happens when you mess with team friends?"

Meowth said "please say Z-move, please say Z-move."

Ash said "time to try a Z-move."

Meowth said "yay, positive thinking really dose work."

Ash did the normal type Z-move pose wail saying "alright Meowth, full power, now, breakneck blitz lets go!

Meowth charged at ecans and coffing at full speed knocking them out in one blow.

Ash said "great job Meowth, me and Storm will finish them off. Storm use thunderbolt to finish them."

Jessie and James both said "we're blasting off again!"

Ash said "good riddance!"

Moe came up to them and said "thank you, those thief's tried to steal my life savings, and my boat, how can I ever repay you kind young folks?"

Ash said "you don't have to thank us, we were just trying to help, and I guess we were just in the right place at the right time."

Ashley said "that's right, you don't have to give us any reward, we were just glad to help a kind old man in need."

Moe said "well, I own a restaurant near by, at least let me treat you all to lunch, free of charge."

Ashley said "theirs really no need for that."

Suddenly her stomach started glowing

Moe said "sounds like you are kinda hungry, and it's no trouble, fallow me."

Ashley said "okay."

After they had a meal

Ashley said "thanks moe."

Moe said "don't mention it, I owed you kids for saving my life savings and boat."

Ashley said "we enjoy helping others."

Moe said "well I'm kinda in trouble, theirs someone who I owe a lot of money to, if I don't give her enough by the end of the month she'll take my restaurant, I'll have to use all my savings and still won't have enough to cover the cost. My dream is to use my boat to sail around the world, but if I can't get enough money to pay off brulenda, that dream will never come true."

Ash said "moe, we will help you"

Moe said "you kind young kids don't have to."

Ash said "but we want to."

Ashley said "yeah, with a little help from us, you'll make enough money to pay back brulenda, go on a sailing trip around the world and then some."

Moe said "thank you so much."

Ash said "but if we're going to do this, we need a plan first."

Ashley said "ok, I've got an idea."

Ash said "ok, is it ok if I say it?"

Ashley said "sure."

Ash said "ok, hear's the plan, Brock, you and Moe will both be in the kitchen making the food, helping out in the kitchen will be charmander, ho-oh, mew, and Serena's finnaken, using their fire type moves to help cook the food faster, and Meowth can slice and dice the veggies, and Brock's scither can help Meowth. Next is Serena, misty, and my sister Ashley, the three of you will be waiting tables, because of your beauty customers will keep wanting to come back, especially mail customers, helping you will be Bulbasur using its vine whip, and Brock's ditto using transform to be Bulbasur, so it can also use vine whip to help. Next is the rest of our Pokémon, all of them will pass out flyers, advertising the restaurant. And last but not least, I'll greet the guests, and make them fell welcome."

Ashley chuckled

Ash said "what, it was your plan, word for word."

Ashley said "yeah, it's just, you and public speaking don't mix very well."

Ash said "well we can try."

* * *

Time skip one week later

Moe said "wow, I've gotten more customers, and have made more money in this past week than in a hole mouth, thanks to you."

Ash said "don't mention it, we're just happy to help you."

Moe said "well, I'm about to close up, but before that how about some desert, free of charge, you deserve it after all you've done."

Ashley said "we would've done it anyway, you were in need of help, anyone would've done the same, we just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Moe said "exactly why you nice kids deserve a reward."

All of them except for Ash were enjoying some desert.

Ashley said "this tastes amazing, you should try some bro."

Ash said "no thanks, my body is a temple, I watch what I put in it."

Ashley said "well, you know what I'm eating right now, miltank moo moo frozen yogurt, it's made with only natural ingredients, it's low calorie, it's like a healthy alternative to ice cream, and it taste's amazing."

Ash said "are you kidding to me?"

Ashley said "cross my heart, I'm telling the truth."

Ash said "well, I guess one bite couldn't hurt."

Ashley scopes up a spoonful and gave it to ash, he took a bite of it

Ash said "that, that was... the most tasty thing I've ever put in my mouth."

Ashley said "I'll share with you."

Ash said "thanks."

Serena said "its kinda hard to believe that their twins at times, they get along so well."

Ash said "we heard that."

Serena said "sorry."

Brock said "I can't believe their actually human with the ability's they have."

Ashley said "we heard that two"

Brock said "sorry."

Misty said "they seam to be miracle workers."

Ash said "thanks for that compliment, I think."

Misty said "you've really gotta watch what you say around them."

Ashley said "very true."

They finished desert.

Moe said "well, I'm gonna lock up for the night."

Ash said "ok."

They went to the spare rooms in the restaurant that Moe let them use to sleep in whale Moe locked up.

* * *

The next day

Moe was the first to wake up to see the restaurant in utter ruin, the fridge and freezer were opened wide, ruining all the food that was inside all the chars and tables had been destroyed, and the windows of the restaurant were smashed in peace's, and the worst part was the safe he kept his money in was opened and empty.

Moe yelled "ow no!"

This woke everyone up, including the Ketchum's, surprisingly without anyone getting hurt.

Ash said "what's wrong Moe?"

He saw the restaurant.

Ash said "you know what, don't answer that."

Ashley said "what on earth happened hear?"

Moe said "if I had to guess, I've been robbed."

Ash said "and the end of the month is in three days, how are we gonna possibly git the money you need to pay off brulenda in that amount of time?"

Ashley said "and if you account for the amount that it'll coast to fix this place, well, enough said."

Suddenly professor oak and Delia came in.

Ash said "Professor oak, and mom?"

Ashley said "what are you doing here?"

Professor oak said "we heard about your problem, but theirs a solution."

Delia said "theirs a compilation being held tomorrow, considering of 4 events, each one gives out prize money to the winner."

Professor oak said "if you each compete and win the 4 events in the contest than you'll earn more than enough money to help out your friend."

Ash said "awesome idea."

Ashley said "what are the 4 events?"

Professor oak said "theirs The Pokémon food making contest, then a best water Pokémon contest, next is The tag battle tournament, and last but not least is the Porta Vista beauty contest."

Ash said "ok, me, Ashley and Brock will take on The Pokémon food making contest, with our Pokémon food making skills, one of us is bound to win, next Misty will enter the best water Pokémon contest, and I'll let her barrow my vaporeon to give her a better shot."

Ashley said "and my squirtle so she can have even better chances."

Misty said "thanks guys."

Ash said "next me and Ashley will all compete in the tournament, the two of us together are unstoppable team, and finally, Serena, misty and Ashley will compete in the beauty contest, with all three of them competing, one of them is bound to win."

Serena said "if you were one of the judges, which one of us would you say deserved to win the most?"

Ash said "um, help."

Brock said "this is better than cable tv, and cheaper two."

Mew appeared behind him and teleported him out of their.

Ash said "thanks mew, I owe you big time for that."

Mew said " **just give me one hour alone with storm and we can call it even."**

Ash said "ok deal."

Storm hoped off ash's left shoulder and eevee climbed on top of ash's hat.

Ash said "I see you enjoy being up there. Well, I can easily keep my balance if you wanted to ride up there more often, it could be a thing, you could ride on my head, and Storm could ride on my shoulder."

Eevee said " **I love that idea, especially with the part about riding on your head."**

Storm said " **good luck with Ashley, misty, and Serena, call me crazy but I think Ashley May have a crush on you."**

Ash said "thanks, and that's a little weird to think about."

* * *

The next day at the contest.

The first event

Ash, Ashley, and Brock teamed up and combined their Pokémon food making skills, and easily took first place

Next was the water Pokémon contest

Misty used her water types, along with squirtle and vaporeon to win.

Next was the beauty contest

It came down to a two way tie between Serena and Ashley, so they both won.

Finally was the tag battle tournament.

Ash said "let's do our best."

Ashley said "theirs supposed to be a team of two champions in this tournament, they say, their so strong that no one else is brave enough to compete in this tournament."

Ash said "well we've got 2 things, craziness and bravery."

Ashley said "can't argue with that logic."

They went to the battle field and couldn't believe their eyes, standing before them as their opponent's were the champion red, and his rival blue.

Ashley said "I don't believe it, it's really them."

The judge said "this tag battle will now begin, each side will use one pokemon, the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is rendered unable to battle, let the battle begin."

Blue said "blastouse, I chose you!"

Red: … … …

Red chose his charazard

Ashley said "the rumors are true, Red really doesn't talk."

Ash said "focus, now's not the time for that."

Ashley said "sorry."

Ash said "it's okay, ho-oh, I choose you!"  
Ashley said "you're using ho-oh?!"

Ash said "our opponents are Red and Blue, I need to bring the big guns."

Ashley said "again I say I wish I could argue with that."

Ash said "stop stalling."

Ashley said "okay, arashi I choose you!

Ash: ho-oh use sacred fire!

Ashley: arashi, thunderbolt!

Blue: blastouse use hydro pump on that ho-oh.

Red: ... … …

Charazard used thunder punch on ho-oh.

Ash: Ho-oh use dragon rage!

Ashley: arashi use volt tackle on Blastoise!

Blue: Blastoise use hydro cannon on that ho-oh.

Red: ... ... ...

Charazard used blast burn against ho-oh.

Arashi intercepted both attack's, and took a ton of damage, but stopped both attacks from hitting ho-oh.

The judge: arashi the pikachu is unable to battle!

Ash ran onto the battle field and picked up arashi.

Ash gave arashi a revive and said "arashi, are you ok, you just took a blast burn and hydro cannon to help ho-oh."

Arashi weakly said "don't worry about me, this girl is tougher than she looks."

Ash said "that's great."

Ash brought arashi back to Ashley.

Ashley said "thanks for helping arashi like that."

Ash said "you would've done the same for me and Storm."

Ashley said "true."

Ash said "time to end this."

Ashley said "ow no, everyone, run for cover!"

Ash did the fire type Z-move pose.

Ash said "the zenith... of our minds... of body... and spirit... like the great mountain of cinnabar... become a raging fire and burn, inferno overdrive!"

The judge said both Charazard and Blastoise are unable to battle, the winners, in the most powerful comeback move ever, the ketchum twins!

Ash said "I would like to thank ho-oh, my faithful, trustworthy, legendary, first capture, you all head that right, ho-oh was the first Pokémon, I ever caught."

Red said "how?! How?! How dose someone get a wild ho-oh as their first capture, most trainers such their whole life's and have never seen this living legend, and yet you, you are definitely the most lucky kid I have ever met!

Ashley said "what happened to you never talking?"

Red: ... ... ...

Ash said "mew, I chose you."

Red said "what on earth?! First ho-oh, now mew?!"

Ashley said "for someone who rarely talks, you sure are loud."

Red: ... ... ...

Ashley said "back to that huh?"

Red: ... ... ...

Brulenda said "hold everything, I call foul play, these two clearly cheated, that's the only way two little kids could've possibly won against the legendary Red and Blue, for one thing, that inferno overdrive attack wasn't a legally recognized Pokémon attack, secondly, it's illegal to use legendary Pokémon outside of a gym or Pokémon league battle."

Ash said "actually inferno overdrive is legal, just not heard of yet, I can give my good friend from alola, Professor kukui a call and he can tell you all about them and while it is true I used ho-oh outside of The Pokémon league or gym, it was against 2 well experienced Trainer's who have no doubtably encountered, fought, and sometimes won against legendary Pokémon, especially red, because he's famous for having legendary Pokémon on his team, so I used ho-oh to make the match more far, a one, single legendary, and red could've easily chosen one of his legendary's against us, so I just used ho-oh to make the battle more even, and Red could've also pulled out his mega evolution to give him the edge."

Officer Jenny said "ash is excused from the charges you've stated."

Brulenda went up to ash and Ashley and said listen up you two, I'm a con artist, I make a living of of other people, I'm the whole reason why Moe is in such hot water, first I had team Rocket try and steal his funds so he couldn't pay me back, then I payed them again, this time to sabotage his pathetic restaurant, and the best part is, the whole reason why he owes me money is because I had some guy sabotage his boat a while back, so I pretended to be nice and loaned him the money, but if he couldn't pay me back I would get his restaurant, I never really cared about getting payed back, all I wanted was his restaurant, it in the best possible place to build a hotel, I knew that Moe wouldn't give me the his restaurant so I had thus plan set up, and I had to improvise when you kids came along to help him, and then their was this contest, I kidnapped your little friend, Serena, but in hind sight I probably should've picked someone smarter to do the job than that useless team Rocket."

Ash said "stay right there, I have something to show you."

Brulenda said "what is it?"

Ash pulled a police badge and a pair of handcuffs out of his bag.

Ash said "you're under arrest brulenda, by order of under cover officer Ash Ketchum, put your hands up where I can see them, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Brulenda said "time out, your a police officer?"

Ash said "yeah, I have many skills, I'm legally classified as a police office, fire fighter, doctor, actor, archeologist, paleontologist, Pokémon Professor, geologists, loyaler, Pokémon interpreter, officiator, aura guardian, Pokémon ranger, photographer, Pokémon watcher, Pokémon Breeder, author, mechanic, director, and S class Pokémon connoisseur, in fact one of the few things I'm not is a Pokémon master yet."

Officer Jenny said "officer ash, it's a plesiosaur, why did you arrest brulenda?"

Ash took off his hat and and pressed a hidden button on top and his *hat* played a recording of exactly what brulenda said to ash and Ashley.

Officer Jenny said "you kids git all the cool hidden recording things."

Ash said "brulenda, with all the evidence I have against you, we can search your restaurant, for anything else, that you may have done.

Officer Jenny said "we have a recording of her saying out loud what her crimes are, that should be more than enough evidence to put her away and with the evidence we may gather against her, well her future looks bleak."

Ash gave her a computer chip

Ash said hears the recording, me and my friends are going head into town to plan our next destination."

Officer Jenny said "good luck."

She then looked at Moe and said "sorry about all the trouble brulenda caused you, we'll get your money back, and if you're lucky, we can give you brulenda's restaurant to ether keep or sell.

Moe said "thanks officer."

Later after the trial Moe had received the brulenda's restaurant, and all his money back, and Nastina was shipped off to a special escape proof prison.

* * *

Episode 18 tentacool & tentacrule

Our heroes arrive in town and meet a horsea.

* * *

Ashley said "this horsea looks in bad shape."

Ash said "you hold hrosea and I'll spray it with some potion."

Ashley said "good idea."

Ashley picked up horsea out of the water and Ash carefully sprayed it with some potion.

Ash said "feel any better horsea?"

Horsea said "much better, thank you, but we have to help the tentacool, some mean people are building some kind of structure right over the coral reef that the tentacool live in now the tentacool want to badly hurt the people, I just wish that there was a peaceful solution, I got badly beat up looking for one."

Ash said "that's terrible, the tentacool were their first, and it's illegal to build in a place that could deserve the pokemon that live there."

Misty said "I think that horsea is trying to tell us something, come on guys translate."

Ash said "I keep forgetting that you guys can't communicate with pokemon."

He translated what horsea said

Suddenly there was an explosion out in the water

Ashley said "look some of the workers, they might drown if we don't help them."

Ash said "okay."

They used their water types to save the workers, and the workers brought them to the one in charge of the operation.

When Serena, Brock, and Misty say the lady in charge they were very surprised to see the lady in charge.

Ashley whispered to her friends "good news and bad news, the good news is that's not brulenda, just her look alike cousin, the bad news is she's nastina, and she's even worse than her cousin."

Nastina said "I heard you saved my men from those tentacool, you know what I'm building out there, it's my luxuries hotel, it'll be the hotel to end all hotels, at least it will be if those tentacool stop interfering, their discussing, you can't even eat them, and their hurting my profit."

Ash said "time out, Miss nastina, can I see your permit to build such a structure?"

Nastina said "no!"

Ash said "ok looks like we gotta do this the hard way."

He showed nastina his police badge

Ash said "by order of officer ash Ketchum, show me the permeant."

Nastina said "yes officer."

Nastina showed ash the permeant.

Ash said "everything seems to be in order hear, sorry for troubling you."

Nastina said "it's alright, now where was I? Ow yeah, I'm willing to offer a $1,000,000 reward to whoever can get red of the tentacool."

Ash said "never, I will not do your dirty work!"

Ashley said "you tell her ash!"

They left

Later nastina hired team rocket, so Jessie and James tried to get rid of the tentacool with their stun sauce, but it backfired, crating the gigantic tentacrule.

Meanwhile

Ashley said "I really wish we had some evidence to try and stop that witch Nastina."

Ash said "unfortunately, I couldn't find anything in the permeant we could use against her."

Serena said "you can come up with a solution to anything, and this is no exception"

Misty said "yeah, in fact, I think that somehow, someway, something godly will emerge from the water that can help us."

Brock said "that's a bit of a stretch misty."

Suddenly the giant Tentacrue popped out of the water

Brock said "I've really gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut."

Misty said "well it's no god but it's close enough."

Tentacruel used Psybeam.

Ash took the attack head on to protect his friends

Ash said "Tentacruel, I know why you're so angry, you're home has been destroyed, and as revenge, you wanna destroy our human world, you believe the humans to be your enemy, am I right Tentacuel?"

Tentacruel said " **who is this kid, how did he know?"**

Ash said "my name is Ash Ketchum, I know who destroyed your home, it was the work of one person, one very evil person."

Tentacruel said " **who was it?! And did you just understand me?"**

Ash said "the evil person was Nastina, she destroyed your home, and yes I did understand you."

Just then team Rocket fell from the sky and landed by them

Ash said "causing trouble again I see."

Jessie said "wait, before you blast us off again, we need to tell you about that Tentacruel and why it's so angry, you see, Nastina hired us to exterminate the Tentacool, so we used a chemical we crated with moodier oil, coffing's sludge attack, and because it was kinda funny at the time, trader sauce.

Ash said "you tried to get rid of them using a chemical, you idiots, you never pore any kind of chemicals into the ocean, that's just common since."

Brock said "where did the giant tentacrule go?"

Ashley said "I'll give you a hint." she said as she pointed to nastinas hotel in utter ruins

Ash said "mew I chose you, mew, I need you to teleport us over to what's left of natinanas hotel"

Mew said " **right away ash."**

Mew teleported them to what's left of the hotel, miraculously the only thing that survived was a laptop

Ash said "its natinnas laptop, hopefully it still works and it has the evidence we need."

Ash turned it on.

Ash said "it's so cute when they try to use a password to keep me out."

He got past the password and opened the files.

Ash said "theirs a file named criminal records, that's probably it."

He opened the file.

Ash said "ow my arcius, we hit the jackpot, with all this with all this evidence, she deserves to go to prison for 100 lifetimes."

Ashley said "I just read your mind and I'm agreeing with that big time."

Serena said "what has she done?"

Ashley said "what hasn't she done."

Ash said "First she illegally build that hotel, and some Illegally built condos, also she tried to kill the Tentacool, she blackmailed some low ranked higher ups to give her the papers she needed to build, she blackmailed them by threatening their life's and life of their families with torture and death, her threats where not empty threats, she had the mussels to back it up, a criminal organization that's almost worse than team Rocket known as the kanto blood riders or K.B.R for short. The K.B.R is a criminal organization, they ride motorcycles, and they tried out for team Rocket, but they were too extreme and crazy to join, under no circumstances was a loon officer ever to engage with any members of the K.B.R, and their leader is named Alton. Nastina is also the K.B.R's biggest costumer, she was involved with many business dells that went south all over the world and always ended with every one involved getting arrested except her, she always disappeared right before getting convicted, she is also a con artist, that swindled people out of their money in so many ways, it made what brulenda did to Moe seam childish, she also did a little Pokémon trafficking for team Rocket, she was also was involved with several crimes, that included kidnaping, disappearances, and murders of several people, she's also indirectly responsible for the harassment and murder of countless women, she had hired the k.b.r to 'take care of them' for whatever reason, dumpling harmful chemicals into the ocean during one of her 'business ventures', severally underpaying her employees, created several false identities for her hotel for all over the world, she made some false charities and business that people just gave their money to thinking it would be for a good cost but in reality it went straight to her hotel, she never payed any of her taxes, was planning to git rid of the coral reefs to build an amusement park."

Serena said "that's terrible."

Ash said "and those aren't even her worst crimes."

They then heard a voice behind them say "you have learned a lot, a little too much for my liking."

They turned around to see none other than Nastina with a bazooka on her shoulder.

Nastina said "I can't let this information getting out, so I must 'take care of it'."

Ash said "you and what army?"

Nastina snaps her fingers and the some members of the k.b.r suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Nastina said "this one."

Ash said "it's the k.b.r, I know a lone officer, under no circumstances is to confront any members of the k.b.r alone, but I'm not alone, I have my friends."

Ashley said "you tell em bro."

Ash: prepare for trouble .

Ashley: and make it quintuple.

Misty: to protect the world from devastation.

Brock: to unite all people within our nation.

Serena: to defend the goodness of truth and love and to extend our reach to the stars above.

"Ash"

"Ashley"

"Misty"

"Brock"

"Serena"

Ash: team friends fighting evil all day and night.

Ashley: bad guys surrender now or prepare to fight all of us.

Meouth popped out of his friendball to say "Meowth that's right."

The k.b.r members said "it's a bunch of kids, this should be fun."

Ash said "Ho-oh, mew, eevee, I choose you! You too storm! Ashley said "charmander, squirtle, Bulbasur, I chose you! You too Arashi."

Ash said "Storm use thunderbolt! Eevee use shadow ball! Ho-oh use sacred fire! And mew use use Psybeam!"

Ashley said "Bulbasur use razor leaf! Squirtle use water gun! Charmander use flamethrower! Arashi use thunderbolt!"

The k.b.r members were easily defeated.

Nastina said "you are pathetic, and you can forget about getting payed!"

Ash said "now, before they get away!"

Mew said " **on it."**

Mew used its psychic powers to put handcuffs of the k.b.r members

Storm said "mew you just keep getting hotter."

Mew said " **thanks**."

Nastina said "if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself."

Ash said "Nastina with all the evidence we have against you, you are going straight to prison."

Nastina said "you'll never take me, now die!"

She shot a bazooka missile at him and it exploded

Misty said "ash, no, the one boy who I actually liked is gone."

Serena said "no, we never got to go on an official date yet."

Brock said "now he's gone!"

Ashley said "why ash, why?! Why couldn't it have been me instead?!"

Nastina starts evil laughing until she felt a something take her hands and place handcuffs on them.

Nastina turns around to see none other than ash.

Ash said "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

Nastina said "how are you still hear? I blasted you with my bazooka! No human could survive that!

Ash said my pendants protected me. Thank you arcius.

Ashley said "how was my acting? I didn't over do it did I?"

Ash said "you were completely believable, you almost had me believing I met my end."

Serena said "I really could've done better."

Brock said "yeah I really gotta work on that. Misty and Ashley were the only ones to actually give a believable performance.

Ash said "yeah, you almost had me believing you actually had feelings for me."

Nastina said "you were all in on this?"

Ash said "definitely, because of my pendant, combined with the fact that I've seen and captured ho-oh, I can't be killed, in fact if the legend's are correct about ho-oh, I will be able to live forever, and my sister too, and anyone lucky enough to get one of its feathers.

Nastina said "no matter what prison you Sind me to, I'll escape!

Ash said "you're not escaping anything cause you're going to the nearest escape proof prison, DeadHeat Prison, and if you think I'm tough, you should meet the warden, he's my farther Silver.

* * *

A/N: A History and Explantion of 'DeadHeat Prison')

DeadHeat Prison was the highest security prison in the entirety of Kanto, Johto and even the Orange Islands. It was located at a place called Eruption Island, which was a small island located within a chain of islands that make up the Cinnabar Islands. The biggest difference was that it was far out of the way in a place that no one ever went except prisoners who were being sentenced to DeadHeat, (ALWAYS for life), the prison Warden, sometimes the police and the guards themselves. Any self sailing tourists that ever somehow got off track exploring the Cinnabar Islands and found themselves around DeadHeat would think that they had just stepped into hell.

The prison was surrounded by constantly choppy and unsettled ocean waters that seemed to always be stricken by some type of storm overhead. The water was also filled with aggressive Gyarados that was not fond of humans in anyway shape or form. All in all, these little 'threats of nature' made the ocean around the prison very, very dangerous.

The prison itself was made of a very special type of metal called Pyrotanium that was resistant to extremely high temperatures. There were three separate fences that surrounded the prison and were also made of Pyrotanium. The fences were over forty feet high and curved over at the very top with jagged, 'Nidoran Poison' spikes that assured no one would ever climb over them. The ground under the fences was also concreted fifteen feet down all the way around the island and made it impossible to dig under. Since Pyrotanium was also very strong, the metal wiring of the fences could not be broken or cut through by anything man-made.

The guard towers that were set up around the three fences, (which was the outer fence, center fence and inner fence) all had armed guards constantly stationed in them that were outfitted with motion detectors. These motion detectors set up a perimeter all around the ground of the prison that only ever recognized prison guards, the warden and newly arrived prisoners. The pattern for the motion sensors was very particular and were the reason why the guard towers were all set up at very precise distances apart.

No prisoner could ever hope to disguise as a guard and walk out since the motion sensors detected who was authorized to walk the grounds outside the prison and who wasn't by their DNA. Any new guard that was stationed at DeadHeat always had to give a sample of their DNA before they started so it could be put into the prison computers mainframe for recognition or otherwise, they couldn't work there.

No escaped prisoner could ever hope to steal a guards DNA through saliva or blood and inject into themselves either. The prison mainframe made sure that the motion detectors ONLY recognized pure DNA from each guard and the Warden, who were the ones authorized. Any person's DNA who was tainted with another's would never be allowed past the motion detectors.

There were also spotlights that kept every inch of the ground and surrounding oceans constantly bathed in light and assured that no one could hide in the shadows.

The inside of the prison itself had the most depressing and miserable atmosphere to it that one could imagine. The entire place was constantly dark and never saw the rays of sunlight. The halls, prison cells and every other inch of the prison was just as dreary as the last and never changed.

The inside of the prison stayed locked up like a top secret testing laboratory at all times and the guards were never afraid to beat any prisoners to near death if they got out of line. The prisoners were never allowed out of their cells and were only fed by guards who brought food to each cell by trolley every single day, twice a day.

Bathrooms were inside the cells and wash buckets and fresh prison scrubs were brought by once a week. There was no technology available to the prisoners at any time except for small T.V.'s that were suspended on the ceiling of every cell. The televisions themselves were set inside of steel cages so no inmates could ever reach up and mess with it and there was only ever one channel on. The PWNN (Pokemon World News Network) was the only channel available to the prisoners and the prison did this so they could see what was happening outside in the real world but know at the same time that they could never touch that world again. Cruel yes...but effective. There was also no contact outside of the prison period. No letters, no phone calls... Nothing. When you were sentenced to DeadHeat it was ALWAYS for life and anyone who knew you prior to going in could basically label you as dead because no one would never see or hear from you again. This was needed to keep escapes from DeadHeat at a constant zero. The guards were never allowed to speak to the prisoners for any reason and had small microphones implanted on them everyday they went to work in the prison and were only removed by the end of the day by whoever guards job it was to do it that day.

These microphones were placed on the back of each guard's head and were very sensitive. They could pick up the faintest whisper and if a guard was heard talking to a prisoner, the guard would be electrocuted by a small electric coil implanted in the microphones. Small, but powerful enough to knock them to the floor in a heartbeat.

Guards could still talk to each other because the microphones had recognition software built into them that recognized other individuals with microphones also attached to the back of their heads. This allowed guards to still talk to one another.

There was also a small camera outfitted above each cell door that sensed when a guard came by the cells. Which only ever happened when the guards were feeding the prisoners or patrolling by the prisoners cells. Expert analysis had been done and the amount of time it should take to feed the prisoners is only fifteen seconds. If a guard was by a prisoners fell for any longer than that, a small speaker built into the camera above the cell doors were go off and tell the guard to back away from the cell. If they didn't then the camera would shock them the same way as the microphones on the back of their heads did by using a small but powerful electric coil built into them.

This was so that no guards could stand there and silently communicate with prisoners.

The cameras were also outfitted with X-Ray scan and would scan the contents of the trolley and the food as each guard walked by. All the guard had to do was hold the food up to the camera and it would analyze it for anything foreign in the meals. Prison meals were always planned out the same way everyday and the cameras were programmed to recognize what each meal should have in it everyday and knows exactly HOW the food should look down to the smallest of details. Which is why the prison cooks were so highly trained and well monitored.

This was done so nothing could be passed off to the prisoners during meal time or otherwise.

The guards also wore full face/head masks to hide their identities and had voice modulators built in to make all their voices sound the same so any prisoners who heard two guards talk to each other wouldn't know what they sounded like. The voices were always the same: Gruff and deep.

The prison was always very hot and never below eighty degrees on a cool day. This made it tough for the guards wearing such thick and concealing clothing but they were trained for it. Besides, if they felt at anytime like they just needed to have cool and refreshing air, there was a function on their full body guard suits that would act like an air conditioner and cool them down. The heat was the main reason why all prisoners wore red prison scrubs that had no sleeves and no pants legs. So they didn't suffocate.

Life for the guards at the prison may seem tough but it's what had to be done to make sure that no random accomplice to a prisoner could just get a job as a guard and try to bust their friends out.

Becoming a guard was also extremely hard. A full years worth of background checks was needed and any sort of criminal activity no matter how small resulted in automatic rejection. Intensive training both physically, combatively and mentally was needed to prepare guards for the rough life on Eruption Island and upon finally making into the 'DeadGuards' they were given a code name and list of passwords that they to memorize for all sorts of different things in the prison. Like the computer codes, door codes, weapons room codes, motion detector codes and even random passwords/phrases they would be asked throughout the day to make sure they were who they said they were.

Again, life for a guard was tough... but being committed to justice, servitude, discipline, loyalty and pure grit was what made the elite DeadGuards so effective and precise in their duties, no matter what they did. When they put on their outfits everyday the most empowering rush of pride is what they would feel come over them.

The guards outfits consisted of full body, black armored suits. The armor had small spikes that jotted out at the front and back of the knees, the backs of the elbows, and the tops of the shoulders. There were raised metal plates all around the suits at different places and in the center of the chest was the symbol for 'death' and 'heat' (A/N: Japanese symbols) intertwined with each other and colored white to clash well together against the black backdrop of their armor. They also wore a utility belt that had a club, radio, shock stick and a couple canisters of gas that ranged from canned Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and even some Smog for the really rowdy inmates. They could spray very far and wide and could stop any problems going down. The guards face masks were black and also had the same symbols on the front as on the chest plates. Same color as well. The guards also wore black eyeliner on their eyelids so when they closed their eyes, it looked liked there was nothing but darkness on the other side of the eyeholes. They also wore a black cape that draped down their bodies and a hood up over the top of their masks that draped down and shielded their faces slightly.

As for the prisoners, life may seem to be incredibly hard for them and it was. They were the lowest of the low and they were treated as such in prison. The Kanto, Johto and even Orange Islands justice systems for very fair and uncorrupt. People were always given a very fair trial and framing was simply not heard of. When someone was sent to prison, especially DeadHeat, it was because they truly deserved it. The only thing sitting it DeadHeat were the vilest of criminals and the guards and Warden, who was also very just, made life hell for them. In fact that was probably why suicide at DeadHeat was so common. Life was what the monsters of the prison made for themselves and most of the time, people couldn't handle it for long.

This was why DeadHeat always took the worst criminals from Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. It was a very large prison that had a high death toll. They pretty much always had a vacancy open.

Some might think that DeadHeat Prison was too extreme and so was the justice systems of Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. However, every region was just like that and starting with Hoenn, each region had it's own version of DeadHeat. When justice was served, it was always served right. That's probably why organizations like Team Rocket wanted to avoid incarceration so badly. They knew that even if the lowest of Grunts was captured it would be a one way ticket to DeadHeat. They were definitely smart for always staying under the radar.

The K.B.R. obviously had no sense.

The last thing that probably made DeadHeat Prison so truly terrifying and ominous was the fact that the island the prison was built on was literally resting on top of an ACTIVE volcano! Not just any volcano either but the famous DeadFire volcano, (hence the name of the prison). This volcano was very well known throughout the entire Cinnabar Island chain as being one of the most aggressive and active volcanos in the entire region.

Legends would speak that when the volcano erupted in the early days of the first Kanto settlers who made their homes on the Cinnabar Islands, the people honestly believed that Arceus itself had came down to the islands and was causing chaos with it's very footsteps and every breath it took. The entire region would feel the tremors from the eruption and the islands themselves would seem as though they were breaking apart.

Even today in modern times when the volcano would erupt, people would still say it was one of the most powerful things they had ever felt, or if you actually lived close enough to Eruption Island, one of the most powerful, awesome and terrifying things ever seen.

The volcano erupting shortly after DeadHeat Prison was built on the island was actually how the prison got it's name. One day the volcano erupted and as the lava was cascading down the mountain side towards the prison the guards began hurrying around, trying to evacuate the prisoners.

The first prison Warden at the time however, was a very bold and and courageous man. He was famous for taking risks and throwing caution to the wind when he felt strongly enough about doing something.

He had been told by the builders of the prison that the Pyrotanium they used to build the prison with was almost completely fire/melt proof and could stand the heat of any known fire source, even the volcano itself that the prison was sharing the island with. Anything at all they guaranteed the prison could withstand except for the intense flames from either an EXTREMELY powerful Fire-Type Pokemon or a Legendary Fire Pokemon like Moltres. Since the internal flames of Pokemon like Moltres were so concentrated and the intensity of the fire they produced was dependent on several factors ranging from their level of power, to their emotional states, their fire power could become more than hot enough to melt the walls of the prison. Of course, since the possibilities of a Pokemon like Moltres attacking the prison was pretty much non-existent considering one hadn't been seen in so long... The builders guaranteed complete safety to the prison regarding anything heat related.

Knowing all of this, the Warden decided to test the theory. So, with a lot of courage from the soon to become first ever 'DeadGuards', expert leadership from the Warden and the 'cooperation' of the inmates... They stood against the erupting volcano.

The experience was beyond unnerving and incredibly hot as the lava flowed down the mountain side and impacted with the prison walls. The Warden had stood atop the roof of the prison with a handful of guards while the rest of the guards stayed down in lock-up making sure none of the prisoners tried anything during the confusion.

As the lava pushed against the walls of the prison, turning them cherry red from the intense heat and the temperature increased greatly, the guards standing with the Warden began sweating. And not just because of the heat.

The temperature in the prison increased greatly and the guards and prisoners on the inside watched nervously as the walls turned bright red from the outside heat.

The Warden however just stared confidently at the seemingly never ending flow of molten hot magma, almost as if taunting the lava and the volcano by extension to give them all it had.

His confidence proved too be well applied in the end. Even though the volcano pumped out all of the boiling hot magma it could down the mountain side and the prison walls were literally bathed in the hot liquid... The builders words were true and the prison outlasted the

The Warden had smirked in smug satisfaction as he watched the lava flow around the prison and into the ocean further down the island. By the end of the chaotic event the Warden stared upon the volcano and said the words that were passed down from Warden to Warden and prison guard to prison guard in the following years to come.

"This prison has been shown blessed by Arceus that just as we have stood the test of the mighty DeadFire, we shall also stand against and contain all evil hearts sent our way until they be taken and judged by the God Pokemon itself. From this day let us be known as the keepers and guardians of all that the heroes who rise to defend our great region sends our way! As long as they rise to defend what we hold dear then we will stand behind them until the very end! We now rise as DeadGuards on the day all was quite as death and the heat of doubt and fear threatened to wash over us...The guardians of DeadHeat Prison!"

The shouts and cheers of the newly named DeadGuards were heard on that day. The day of the true birth of the soon to be feared DeadHeat Prison. A place that criminals everywhere would tremble when they heard the final verdict of justice placing them for life in the soon to become legendary prison.

As for anyone who was wondering what the brave and courageous first DeadHeat Prison Warden was, the man who 'stood against the fires of hell' as it were. His name... Was Armanus Ketsum.

...

(A/N: End of 'DeadHeat Prison' History and Explanation)

* * *

Nastina yelled out "no, anywhere but their!"

Ash said "ow your going, and I'll make sure my dad knows that you tried to kill me."

Nastina said "okay take me to that prison, just please don't tell your father about trying to kill you thing, I'm begging hear."

Ash said "Nastina you're cornered, all your crimes are coming back to bite you in the butt big time, with all the evidence I have against you, theirs no need for a trial, because theirs not an eternity in the world good enough to get you out of this. mew I chose you! you know what to do my friend."

Mew teleported ash and Nastina to DeadHeat.

One of the dead guards knottiest him and said "who are you?"

Ash said "I'm a police officer, hear to put away a dangerous criminal. Also I would like to talk to the warden please."

The dead guard said "what's your name?"

Ash said "Ash Ketchum, from palit, my dad is the warden silver Ketchum."

The dead guard said "fallow me, and don't worry about that criminal, some other dead guards will probably take her to her cell."

The guard took ash to see his father.

Silver said "son, what brings my little prodigy hear? it's not father's day or my birthday is it?"

Ash said "I came to tell you about the criminal I just brought hear."

Silver said "my little boy, taking a dangerous criminal hear, they grow up so fast."

Ash said "well, I just wanted you to know, she tried to kill me."

Silver who was almost care free a second ago stood up and bagged his first on his desk before yelling " who dose that criminal think she is!? Trying to kill a ketchum, let alone my own son! whoever that criminal is, throw her into our hottest, slimmest, and most stinky solitary confinement cell we have!

Ash said "her name is Nastina."

Silver calmed down and said "I couldn't care less what her name is, by the way are you and Ashley getting along well?

Ash said "yes, and she's not crazy, she can actually talk to Pokémon."

Silver said "I knew she could do it, some people called her crazy, well I say she was determined."

Ash said "you should see The Pokémon I've captured, mew, Ho-oh I choose you."

Silver said "mighty impressive son, maybe one day when you become champion you and me could battle, your mew is adorable, and the wings of your ho-oh are just beautiful, I've never seen a real ho-oh before now, it's breathtaking."

Ash said "you should see my girlfriend."

Silver said "ow, did I hear you right, my son has a girlfriend?"

Ash said "her name is Serena."

Silver said "you mean that girl from summer camp? I completely saw that one coming, I shipped you two since the day I found out you like her."

Ash said "come on dad you're embarrassing me."

Silver said "get outa here, you got a great adventure ahead of you, just remember the family motto.

Ash: prepare for trouble.

Silver: and make it double.

Ash: to protect the world from devastation.

Silver: to unite all people within our nation.

Ash: to defend the goodness of truth and love.

Silver: to extend our reach to the stars above.

"Ash"

"Silver"

Ash: team ketchum fighting evil all day and night.

Silver: bad guys surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth popped out of his friend ball and said "Meowth that's right!"

Silver said "wow, a talking Pokémon."

Meowth said "I'm also a good friend of ash, he's my friend, I don't know if that's the friend ball talking, but I do know I'll battle with Ash and Ashley."

Ash said "see you dad."

Silver said "come see me when you're travels take you to the cenabar islands."

Ash said "thanks, Ho-oh return, now mew teleport me back to my friends."

Mew teleported him back.

Ash said "thanks mew."

Misty said "ash, why don't we just teleport everywhere with mew?"

Ash said "because that would be too easy, and we would get lazy, plus being out on the road gives me time to train my Pokémon."

Brock said "excuse me for asking, but why do you even need to train? You've got two legendary Pokémon."

Ash said "I train every day, my goal is to be the world's greatest Pokémon master there ever was or ever will be, and I can only make it there by training, every single day."

Brock said "Ash I've never once seen you train."

Ash said "well my training method is kinda brutal."

Ashley said "that's the understatement of the century."

Brock said "Ash, show us your training method."

Ash said "follow me, today's training is at the beach."

They all ran to the beach, Ash and Ashley got their way before the rest of them.

At the beach when everyone else got their

Ash said "alright, now that your here, finally, we can get training started."

Ash and Ashley both said "I chose everyone!"

Ash said "take one final look, after today, you'll never look at me the same way ever again."

Serena said "why?"

Ashley said "wait for it, in 5... 4... 3... 2... and 1"

Ash took of his hat and threw it to Ashley.

Ashley caught the hat and said "now watch."

Ash said "Okay, one hundred laps around the city, and I'll run with you, go!

One hundred laps later.

Ash said "good warm up, time for the real training."

The Pokémon all cheered.

Ash said "today we are going to work with straightening each other by battling, charmander, squirtle, and Bulbasur, you battle each other in a three way battle, the rest of the match ups, storm vs arashi, mew vs ho-oh, Meowth vs eevee, onix vs Gyarados, and butterfree vs Pidgeyotto. Now fight!"

They were all evenly matched, only stopping when they all collapsed dew to exhaustion.

Ash said "great practice, ok we'll have some lunch then get to the final training for today.

After some lunch that was prepared by ash

Ash said "ok this last training is for all of you, and when I say all, I mean you can join us Tentacuel and Horsea."

Tentacruel said " **why not, it'll be fun to see if you can come up with a training method for me."**

Misty said "hay can our Pokémon join as well?"

Ashley said "he's completely zoned out, nothing you say will get through to him, if he so much as sees your Pokémon, he'll think they want to join in on the training, but I know the training he'll do, he won't show your Pokémon any mercy, he won't even show our own any."

Misty said "I think my water Pokemon can handle it."

Brock said "and I'm trying to raise my Pokémon to be extra strong."

Brock and misty both said "I choose everyone."

Serena said "fennekin I chose you."

The Pokémon came over to ash.

Ash said "looks like we got more trainees, mew, let's teleport to our usual training spot."

Mew said " **will this get me out of training?"**

Ash said "no."

Mew said " **worth a try anyway."**

Mew teleported them all to Professor oaks ranch.

Ash yelled "all Pokémon owned by me and my sister, come for intense training!"

Suddenly all of Ash and Ashley's Pokémon came running towards him.

Ash said "now for training, I want all of you to attack me!"

All The Pokémon that weren't trained by a ketchum said " **what?! Are you crazy?!"**

Ash yelled "yeah I'm crazy! What made you think I was sane!?"

Misty said "did he just call himself crazy?"

Brock said "yes he did."

The Pokémon all attacked him, their ash was, just him vs 38 Pokémon, despite that he was holding his own, defeating them left and right, he even took down ho-oh, mew, and both storm and arashi, the only two Pokémon that were left were dragonite, and Tentacruel. The two sides were evenly matched, witch was surprising considering how small ash was compared to dragonite or Tentacuel. But then ash did something that no one, not even he himself would believe.

Ash's eyes started glowing golden, then he said "I am Ash Ketchum, destined to be the world's best Pokémon master, I cannot and will not be defeated, now, full out pummeling!"

Ash defeated dragonite and Tentacruel.

Brock, Misty, Serena, and even Ashley all had their jaws dropped.

Ash's eyes stopped glowing.

Ash said "what just happened?"

Ashley said "you don't know?"

Ash said "I remember it was down to me vs dragonite and Tentacruel, but after that is a big bluer."

Ashley said "you somehow used the fighting type Z-move, all by yourself."

Ash said "you're kidding, and can I have my hat back?"

Ashley said "I'm serious, and hears your hat."

She put Ash's hat back on his head.

Serena said "ash, I've just recently understood what a Z-move was, and I'm pretty sure that a Pokémon and trainer are both required to do a Z-move, so how did you do that?!"

Ash said "if I knew, I would tell you."

Ashley said "let's figure out what our next destination is, we've got mew so we can go pretty much anywhere."

Brock said "if I may make a suggestion."

Ash said "you have my attention."

Brock said "well I've always wanted to visit madden's peek during its annual end of summer festival, which happens to be tomorrow, could we do that?"

Ashley said "Brock, that's awesome, we are definitely going to do that, and as a little gift for the idea."

Ashley gave Brock a kiss on the cheek and said "cherish that, it's probably the closest you'll ever get to having a girl kiss you."

Brock said "l will cherish that for the rest of my life, it was technically the first time a girl kissed me, and I hate to admit it but it's probably the last as well."

Ash said "let's all just go to the festival, but first, theirs one last thing I desperately need to do."

Brock said "what?"

Ash looked at Horsea and Tentacruel.

Ash said "Tentacruel, over here."

Tentacruel looks at him

Ash said "you're a really big and powerful Pokémon, but that doesn't make you invisible, do you want me to capture you?"

Tentacrue said " **I want to learn more about that Z-move thing you did and you were greatly out numbered, but you were like an unstoppable force, I want to be stronger, it feels good to know that even with this new giant size, theirs still room to get even stronger."**

Ash said "ok, go ultra ball!"

The ultra ball shook a few times before 'click' the capture was successful.

Ash then looked at Horsea.

Ash said "thanks Horsea, you're a pretty smart Pokémon, you were the one to tell me about the Tentacool, you seem like a good Pokémon to add to the group."

Horsea didn't say anything, it just jumped out of the water and straight into one of ash's empty Pokéball's getting itself captured.

Ash said "that was almost too easy, but I'm not gonna complain, just need to figure out what my team will be for now since I'm at the ranch, I can choose my team now.

A few minutes later.

Ash said "okay, so I decided to just stick with 5 Pokémon since I want to keep room on my team for new Pokémon so I'm letting Gyarados and onix say hear for a while."

Ashley said "okay, I'm leaving my team the way it is."

Serena said "ok, you were right about what you said earlier."

Ash said "if you thought that was weird, you should see my fire, rock, and ground type, they can do things most people can't believe."

As if on que all of ash and Ashley's rock, ground, and fire type Pokémon jumped into the water.

Serena said "you're seeing this two, right?"

Misty said "seeing, but not believing."

Brock said "and I wanted to be a great Pokémon Breeder, but I could never compare to ash."

Ashley said "no one can compare to him, when my brother does something, he always strives to be the best at it, no matter what, he's the best at everything, but that's really no surprise, he's supposed to be better, he was born first."

Serena said "what about public speaking?"

Ashley said "ow yeah, I'm better than him at that, I forgot about that."

Brock said "so how did you teach them all to swim."

Ash said "the real challenge was charmander, I taught him how to engulf the flame on its tail into him, so charmander's flame would keep burning, inside of charmander, after that a hole lot of trial and error later I thought him, and the rest of my Pokémon how to swim, onix wasn't easy, but I pulled that off."

Ash said "let's get moving."

Ashley said "right."

Ash and Ashley shared a quick hug.

After that

Ash said "ok mew, you know what to do."

Mew teleported them all to maddens peak

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter done, it was way longer than I expected, but it's done, on final world count 11,318 words, and I thought chapter 6 was long, but this isn't going to be a thing, I'm trying to keep my chapters 5000 words or less, well, see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay, sorry I haven't been doing my fanfiction in a while, I got the game's Pokémon ultra sun and Pokémon let's go pikachu for Christmas and I just can't stop playing them, hears the chapter and list of Pokémon.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, onix, gyarodose, shiny eevee and Meowth**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, butterfree, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin.**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, Beedrill, nedoking, nedoqueen, alolan Raichu, krabby, Horsea, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 19 The ghost of maddens peak

Today we see our heroes at maddens peak during their annual end of summer festival.

* * *

Ash said "so, have any of you heard the legend of madden's peak?"

Brock said "legend?"

Misty said "could you tell us?"

Ash said "well theirs 2 versions, the version told hear, and what actually happened."

Serena said "tell the one told hear first, then the real one."

Ash said "ok, but theirs some crazy stuff you should know first."

Ashley said "it's kinda a story in itself."

Serena said "please tell us."

Ash said "ok, hay sis, you wanna tell it or should I?"

Ashley said "let's tell it together."

Ash and Ashley both said " it all started a long time ago, back then the kanto Reagan was split into 2 sides of a war, the east side of kanto believed that we should partner and be friends with Pokémon, the west side saw them as nothing more than slaves to do their bidding and fight their battles, so the 2 sides fought in this brutal war, nether side would back down, so eventually the two sides came to agreement, the pokeball, the pokeball was the divisive that ultimately stopped the war, the east side thought of the idea of capturing Pokémon, being able to play with them, and take care of them, the west side came up with the idea with training them and battling with them, they found out that was much better than using them for combat, and the one's who stopped the war, the one's who invented the pokeball are actually some of our ancestors, who were brothers, Xanlon and Kyson ketsum, the two of them are descendants of the man who first discovered the kanto region Christian Ketsum."

Misty said "Ketsum?"

Ash said "it was the family name, but we changed it to Ketchum."

Brock said "so, you're like famous or something?"

Ashley said "no, the ketsum's were famous legend's, we are not famous until we do something legendary."

Serena said "you captured two legendary Pokémon, caught gigantic pokemon, took down some K.B.R members and that's just the tip of the ice burg! What could be more legendary?"

Ash said "almost no one knows about it, and it doesn't matter how many legendary Pokémon you have, you could have a full team of legendary's, but until you're recognized by The Pokémon league, you're just a common trainer. Brock and misty are both gym leader's, even they are more famous than me and Ashley."

Misty said "you defeated red and blue, what about that?"

Ash said "it was an exhibition, red insulated me, he didn't use his full strength, if he did, his charazard would've withstood inferno overdrive without a scratch, but it didn't, I only used inferno overdrive to take out Blastoise, I knew it wouldn't have been able to withstand it, I did it hoping it would turn into an epic final clash between Ho-oh and his charazard, if only red used his mega evolution, but he didn't think I was worthy enough, but when we battle at The Pokémon league, he'll have to take me seriously, until then, I must train harder, and maybe catch a ghost type."

Serena said "why a ghost type?"

Ash said "2 reasons, one I heard there next to impossible to train but I'm always up for a challenge, two, the next gym, Sabrina, she is not only a psychic Pokémon Trainer, but she's also a psychic in herself, I could go on and on about her, but theirs simply no time. Ghost types are strong against psychic types, though a dark type would be most helpful, but I don't need to capture a dark type yet, if I really need one, if eevee evolves at night then she'll become a dark type. She already knows dark pulse, maybe she wants to evolve into umbreon, she doesn't even have to evolve at all if she doesn't want to."

Ashley said "you're getting off topic."

Ash said "right, right, sorry got a little carried away talking about other stuff, anyway, who wants to hear the legend of madden's peek?"

Serena, Misty and Brock each raced their hands and said "I do!"

Ash said "ok, fallow me, their's a better place to tell this story."

They went to see a statue of a woman overlooking the ocean.

Ash said "that's the madden statue, it's what gives this place its name."

Brock said "it's the most beautiful statue I've ever seen."

Ash said "snap out of it Brock, I'm trying to tell a story."

Brock said "sorry."

Ash said "take it away sis."

Ashley said "thanks, legend has it that over two hundred years ago, during the time of the kanto war, that statue was a living woman, one day her beloved went off to fight in the war, she waited for her beloved for a very long time, until she turned to stone, but even to this day her spirit haunts the statue awaiting her loved one to return."

Ash said "well that's the legend anyway."

Serena said "such a wonderful story."

Ash said "yeah, now it's time for the real story, the beginning with that woman once being alive and her loved one left to fight in a war and the fact she was turned to stone and her spirit awaits her loved one to return, all of that was true, the real story, but theirs one part that's left out, and no one questioned it, we just went along with the story, not suspecting anything, but the story left out one kea detail, how did the madden turn to stone, if you apply normal laws of physics that's impossible, but I'm hear to explain how the woman who was once alive was turned into stone."

Brock said "how?"

Ash said "it was the work of one powerful Pokémon, known for stealing life out of everything around it, and only leaving barren land and stone where life used to be, the name of this legendary Pokémon that comes all the way from kalos is."

"Yeveltal." Serena interrupted

Ash said "correct, you know a lot about yeveltal don't you?"

Serena said "it's a famous legend back home."

Brock said "ow yeah, I amount forgot that Serena is from kalos."

Serena said "I don't remember mentioning it."

Ash said "you may not but I do."

Ashley said "me two."

Ash said "I'm getting way off topic now, sorry."

Serena said "it's ok."

Ash said "anyway yeveltal steals the life out of everything around it, we won't have to worry about yeveltal showing up any time soon, it's currently inside it's cocoon, waiting to emerge, but we won't have to worry about that happening for about 6 years."

Serena said "how do you know?"

Ash said "I know a hole lot about Pokémon but not everything, for example just resonantly a new Pokémon and it's evolution has been discovered, I don't know what their called, what type they are, or even what they look like yet, but that's what I love about Pokémon, you could learn everything there is to learn about them and they still surprise you."

 **Au note: The Pokémon is meltan and it's evolved from Melmetle**

Serena said "mighty impressive."

The sun was starting to set

Ash said "wow look at where the time went."

Ashley said "let's head to The Pokémon center."

Brock said "you guys go ahead, I want to stay a little longer."

Ash said "okay, you can take care of yourself I guess."

Ash, Ashley, Misty, and Serena left.

At The Pokémon center.

Ash said "where is he? It's past curfew."

Ashley said "you know how Brock gets, he probably wants to sleep with that statue or something."

Ash said "you're right."

The next day they went straight to the statue.

They found Brock and he was in a trance.

Then a woman that looked surprisingly like a nicer version of Nastina and brulenda.

Ash said "Gastly, what are you doing here in disguise?"

Ashley said "what are you talking about?"

Ash said "ow yeah, I never told you did I? This 'woman' is actually a Gastly in disguise, a friend of mine from a while ago."

The 'woman' said "I could never pull the wall over your eyes Ash Ketchum."

Gastly broke the disguise and went back to normal.

Ash said "what are you doing here?"

Gastly said "well, I just love helping people remember old forgotten legend's, I did this to your friend, sorry."

Ash said "it's okay, you're a master of dissipation, and you're a great Pokémon."

Gastly said "thanks."

Meowth said "hold the phone, that Gastly can talk?"

Ash said "yeah, I couldn't understand Gastly at the time, so I did the next best thing, I thought it how to speak human."

Gastly said "I'll release your friend from my control."

Brock said "who am I? I am Brock."

Ashley said "he's back."

Ash said "hay Gastly, would you like to join my team?"

Gastly said "ok, but only if you can beat me and my illusion's."

Ash said "you're illusions, those are awesome."

Ashley said "could I try?"

Ash said "sure."

Ashley said "okay, arashi, go!"

Gastly said "to stop a mouse you need a mouse trap."

Gastly made a mouse trap appear and scared arashi away.

Ashley said "I git it, Pidgeyotto I chose you."

Gastly said "like the fraise two birds with one stone, well how about one bird with 2?

Gastly made two onix appear and they scared away Pidgeyotto.

Ashley said "butterfree let's try."

Gastly said "this is almost too easy."

Gastly made a Pidgeyot and Fearow appear.

Gastly said "birds are the national enemies of all bug types.

Butterfree retreated.

Ashley said "come on, your not afraid of my brother when he takes off his hat but you are afraid of that?"

Butterfree was just embarrassed.

Gastly said "this is just too easy."

Ash said "I could take over."

Ashley said "fine, but I don't get it, the only thing they should be afraid of is you without your hat."

Ash said "I can get a little scary without it."

Gastly said "what do you got?"

Ash said "storm, I let's see what you we can do."

Gastly said "let's try something new."

Gastly made a Persian appear.

Storm hid behind ash.

Ash said "well I know you're fearless, mew I chose you."

Gastly said "the phantom Pokémon of legends, no fear, but it is easily distracted."

Gastly made a yarn ball appear and mew started playing with it.

Ash said "at least mew's not scared, that's a small step up, Ho-oh, I choose you!"

Gastly said mighty impressive, but let's see if it can handle the one thing every one should be afraid of, even I'm afraid of it."

Gastly made a second ash appear, but this ash was different, it had red eyes, and wearing all black clothes and he was expelling a black aura.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and the cliff started crumbling.

Ho-oh said " **ow no, an evil Ash Ketchum, it's the end of the world as we know it, get out of the universe quick!"**

Ash said "this could work out for me, Ho-oh, let's defend the world.

Ho-oh said " **do we even stand a chance?"**

Ash said "of course we do, we have each other."

Ho-oh said " **okay, let's go."**

Ash did the fire type Z-move pose and said "the zenith of our minds, body and spirit, become a raging fire and burn, inferno overdrive!"

Gastly and the illusion were defeated.

Ash said "go pokeball!"

Gastly was captured.

Ash said "well that was awesome."

Ashley said "good job bro, you trained your Pokémon well."

Ash said "we need to train harder, the next lesson will be to confront fears."

Ashley said "just like you, you can't take a day off from training, can you?"

Ash said "you already know the answer to that question is no."

Ashley said "true."

They went on on their adventure.

* * *

Episode 20 season of love

 **Author note: changed the name because it makes more sense for my version**

Once again we join our heroes on their journey, and their next adventure is on the horizon.

* * *

They arrived at a cliff

Ashley said "this ridge will lead us straight to lavender town, we have to go through lavender Town to get to saffron city.

Ash said "ok."

Brock said "why don't we just teleport straight to lavender Town, or just skip it and go straight to saffron city?"

Ash said "because that would be too easy."

Serena knottiest something on a higher cliff and said "what's that?"

Ash said "they're butterfree, they're celebrating they're season of love."

Brock said "what about your butterfree?"

Ashley said "I've already got a plan, every time this time of year Pokemon trainers release their butterfree so they can find love, so I came up with a plan, whichever butterfree becomes my butterfree's mate, I'll capture it and send both to Professor oak so they can spend all their time together and not having to worry about poachers all the time."

Brock said "that's actually pretty smart."

Ashley said "I came up with it because if I had to say goodbye to any of my Pokémon, I'd cry for weeks, this way I don't have to say goodbye."

Ash said "I'm with you there, would never want to say goodbye to any of my Pokémon."

Ashley said "butterfree I chose you! Now find yourself a nice mate and you know the rest."

Butterfree went to the other butterfrees but wasn't interested, until he saw a pink one, he tried to get it to knottiest him but the pink butterfree shot him down.

After he was rejected team Rocket showed up.

They said their motto then stole all the butterfrees except for Ashley's.

Ash said "mew I chose you!"

Ashley said "butterfree return."

Ash said "mew teleport us to wherever team Rocket took the butterfree's."

Mew said " **right away."**

At the place where team Rocket took the butterfree's.

Ash said "team Rocket, prepare for trouble."

Ashley: and make it quintuple.

Misty: to protect the world from devastation.

Brock: to unite all people within our nation.

Serena: to defend the goodness of truth and love and to extend our reach to the stars above.

"Ash"

"Ashley"

"Brock"

"Misty"

"Serena"

Ash: team friends fighting evil all day and night.

Ashley said: surrender now or prepare to fight all of us.

Meowth popped out of his friend ball to say "Meowth that's right."

Jessie said "ekans go get them."

James said "you too coffing,"

Ash said "hay sis dose your butterfree know a psychic type move?"

Ashley said "yeah, I used a TM to teach it Psybeam the other day, why?"

Ash said "do you mind if I use a Z-move with butterfree?"

Ashley said "mind? I would be honored if you did."

Ash said "ok butterfree."

He did the psychic type Z-move pose and said "go butterfree, scattered psyche!"

Team Rocket was defeated.

Jessie and James were blasted away along with ash's Meowth.

Ashley said "ow no."

Ash said "don't worry, it's all part of my master plan, Meowth will pretend to turn on us so he can get back into team Rocket, he could be like our Diglett on the inside and take them out from the inside."

Ashley said "you're a genius."

With the team Rocket gang.

Jessie said "ow hello trader."

Meowth said "me, I would never, I only pretend to be on their side, so I could gain info on them, and possibly tear them apart, I was gonna come back when I got my paws on both of the twerps master balls so I could give em to you guys to tell you all of this."

James said "what did you find out?"

Meowth said "well first off all their actually twins and they somehow get along, the tall one obsesses of every pretty girl he sees, especially Officer Jenny and nurse joy, the red head uses water types and is afraid of Gyarados, but who wouldn't be, the blonde is the twerp with the ho-oh's girlfriend and the twerp also has the ability to communicate with any Pokémon, just like Meowth."

Jessie said "all this information, it will be incredibly useful."

James said "yeah, now we know their weakness."

Back with team friends.

Ash released all the butterfree's from the net team Rocket was keeping them in.

Ash said "I think that's all of them."

The pink butterfree from before came up to Ashley's butterfree.

The pink butterfree said " **um, sorry for rejecting you like that, I just didn't think you were so powerful. Anyway I'm truly sorry, would you still like to be my mate?"**

Brock whispered to Ashley's butterfree "don't sound too excited, she'll think you're desperate, and no girl likes a desperate guy, I'm living proof of that."

Ashley's butterfree said " **ok, sure, I forgive you, and I still want to be your mate."**

The pink butterfree said " **ow thank you."**

Ashley said (in butterfree) " **hay butterfree, would you like for me to capture you? I'll send you and my butterfree to a place where you'll both be protected, and you could even get stronger with us."**

The pink butterfree said " **I don't know."**

Ashley said " **you can trust me."**

The pink butterfree said " **wait, you understand me?"**

Ashley said " **yes."**

The pink butterfree said " **ok, capture me."**

Ashley captures the pink butterfree and sends it over to Professor oaks along with her own butterfree.

Ashley said "at least I didn't have to say goodbye forever."

Ash said "mew teleport all of us to lavender town, and if you can get Brock to shut up about using you to teleport everywhere than I'll let you be alone with storm for the whole time we're in lavender town."

Mew said " **yes, please, and thank you!"**

Ash placed a little mettle thing behind storms ear.

Ash said "ok, with this I can communicate with you over long distance, so you can know exactly when I kneed you, just make sure you stay inside lavender town whale we are their."

Mew teleported them all to lavender town.

Mew said " **Brock will never bug you about using my teleport powers more again."**

Ash said "as curious as I am to know how you did that, I'll leave you to yourself."

Mew teleported away with storm.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done, I still can't believe that in my Pokémon Ultra sun game my whole team has Pokerus and already beat the game, but now I'm gonna be more focused on my story, see you all next chapter, im going to skip episode 21 and just go straght to ep 22.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hay, team Rocket is not in this chapter, they are un needed for this one, episode 22 will be more like the games than the anime, hears the chapter and list of Pokémon.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, shiny eevee and Gastly**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, butterfree, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin.**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, onix, Gyarados, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, Beedrill, nedoking, nedoqueen, alolan Raichu, krabby, Horsea, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 22 tower of terror

Our heroes arrived in lavender town last time, now their planing on going to Pokémon Tower.

* * *

Ash said "a bunch of ghost types gather in that tower, not only will it be the perfect place to practice courage but a second ghost type could be extremely useful.

Misty said "you're crazy."

Ash said "like that's new information."

Misty said "still."

Ash said "you coming with or not?"

Ashley said "you know I'm in."

Ash said "you always have my back, Brock, misty?"

Brock said "no way."

Misty said "not in a million years."

Ash said "ok you stay outside, Serena?"

Serena said "quick question do you believe in ghosts, not ghost types, but just ghosts?"

Ash said "yeah why?"

Serena said "then I guess that would explain the purple hand on shoulder."

Ash looked behind him and their was a Haunter who teleported away.

Serena said "let's go into the tower."

On the inside

Ash said "I'm glad you decided to come with us Serena."

Serena said "you know, I heard a rumor that this tower is where you can see people and Pokémon that have departed from this world, I hope that doesn't happen to us."

Ash shivered.

Serena covered her mouth and said "why did I say that?"

They went up to the first floor and it was like a maze of tombstones.

Ashley froze up.

Ash said "you thinking about that again?"

Ashley said "it's just, the tombstones."

Serena said "it's okay, you're ok, I'm here, ash is hear."

Ashley said thanks Serena, I needed that."

Serena said "you know, I kinda feel like this tower is something out of a horror movie, like some kind of monster will come out and attack us at any moment."

Ashley froze up.

Serena covered her mouth and said "me and my big mouth."

On the next floor.

Serena said "you know I heard this rumor about gengar, the rumor is that they are the shadows of dead clefariy's given life.

Ash froze up.

Serena covered her mouth again and said "my mouth has a mind of its own today."

On the next floor.

There was A.J

A.J said "Ash, glad to see you."

Ash said "you too."

A.J said "got any more badges, I got 2 so far."

Ash said "I have 3."

A.J said "well let's see if you got any better."

Ash said "this will be a one on one Pokémon battle, agreed?"

A.J said "agreed, sandslash go!"

Ash said "Gastly I chose you!"

A.J said "sandslash use roll out!

Gastly dodged the attack with ease.

Ash said "Gastly use hypnosis."

Sandslash fell asleep.

A.J said "hay don't take a nap now!"

Ash said "now use dream eater."

Ashley said "sandslash is unable to battle."

A.J said "good match."

A.J left.

On the top floor.

Their was a big, demon like creature.

The demon like creature roared at them.

Ash said "you will not hurt my friends!"

He threw a pokeball at it and to his surprise he caught it, one shake, 2 shakes, 3 shakes 'click' successful capture.

Ash said "huh, thought it wasn't real."

He let out The Pokémon he captured.

The Pokémon was a gengar.

The gengar picked up the pokeball and said " **what is this?"**

Ash said "I captured you."

Gengar said " **what did you expect this to do?"**

Ash said "I was attacking you with the first thing I could grab."

Gengar said " **I was a demon, did you really think this would work?"**

Ash said "well it worked a hole lot better than it did in my head."

Gengar said " **if this was real, you would be dead."**

Ash said "yeah, but it wasn't, so I don't care."

Serena said "hay gengar, are you the shadow of a Clefairy given life?"

Gengar said " **no, of course not, I've never been so insulted in my life."**

Serena said "sorry."

Gengar said " **you know what, just because you captured me doesn't mean anything, since you only have 3 badges and I'm currently level 47 I have the right to disobey you."**

Serena said "what?"

Ash said "the more badges you obtain the more a Pokémon with a high level will obey you, since I only have 3 badges only Pokémon up to level 40 will listen to me."

Serena said "is there anything you can do?"

Ashley said "probably not, we could introduce it to our oyster Pokémon to scare it, or we could be nice and let it go."

Ash starts laughing.

Ash said "ow I'm definitely going to introduce it to my other Pokémon."

He returned gengar and went outside.

He called Professor oak and got his giant Tentacrue and dragonite, then he called mew and Storm back.

Mew was holding a yellow egg with brown dots around it.

Ash said "do I even want to know where you got that from?"

Mew said " **probably not."**

Serena said "um, ash."

Ash said "yeah Serena?"

Serena said "if it's not too much trouble, could I take care of the egg mew brought back?"

Ash said "you'll have to ask mew, I'll ask for you, hay mew Serena wants to care for the egg that you brought back, is that ok?"

Mew said " **ok, as long as she promises to take good care of it I'm okay with it."**

Ash said "mew said it's ok as long as you promise to take care of the egg."

Serena said "mew I give an oath that I will protect the egg and The Pokémon inside."

Mew handed Serena the egg.

Serena said "thank you mew."

Mew said " **you're welcome."**

Ash said "mew said you're welcome."

Brock said "ash has all the luck."

Ash said "come on out ho-oh, ghastly, dragonite, and tentacrule, lets say hello to our new caught pokemon, gengar I chose you!"  
Gengar looked at ash's pokemon and said " **I'm leaving, now that I know what pokemon you have, I'm never coming back to you."**

Gengar flew away never to be seen again

Ash said "well there goes that pokemon."

Serena said "now what?"

Ash said "we go to saffron city."

Mew teleported them to saffron city

* * *

Episode 23 ultimate psychic showdown

Last time ash captured a gengar from lavender town, but it ran away, now he and his sister are ready to battle against Sabrina the psychic gym leader

* * *

Ash said "I'm so ready for this."

Ashley said "Sabrina won't know what hit her."

They ran into a mysterious man.

The man said "if you're planning on entering the pokemon league then this is one gym I suggest you stay away from."

Ash said "I can handle myself, Sabrina isn't the only one with psychic powers."

The man said "you have psychic powers?"

Ash said "yeah watch this"

Ash pulled a spoon out of his bag and only using his mind Ash bent it to an unusual shape.

The man said "well just in case you may want to capture a ghost type pokemon."

Ash said "I've alertly got one."

The man said "you're well prepared."

He took a closer look at Ashley and said "wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Ashley said "depends, I'm Ashley."

The man said "of course, remember me, I'm Sabrina's father."

Ashley said "ow I remember now, and I also remember that I have to save Sabrina from herself."

Ashley said "if you'll excuse us."

They went into Sabrina's gym.

They found the doll Sabrina.

The doll said "welcome to the saffron city gym."

Serena said "that's Sabrina, she's a kid."

Ash said "that's not Sabrina."

Ashley said "Sabrina me and my brother want to battle for a marsh badge."

The doll said "ok but if you lose you'll have to be my friends and let me play with you"

Ashley said "I asked Sabrina."

Ash said "cut out the act, only those without psychic powers would think you're Sabrina."

Sabrina said "fine, you and your sister can team up to battle me together, kadabra, Mr. Mime, I chose you."

Ash said "mew I chose you!"

Ashley said "gastly I choose you!"

Sabrina said "interesting, you brought a legendary psychic type and a ghost poison type to a battle against two psychic types."

Ash: mew use dark pulse!"

Ashley: Gastly use shadow ball!"

Sabrina said " use light screen, Kadabra use Psybeam."

Ash: mew use shadow claw.

Ashley: Gasty use shadow sneak.

Sabrina: use reflect, Kadabra use future site.

Ash: mew use dark pulse!

Ashley: Gastly use shadow claw!

Sabrina: use helping hand and Kadabra use dark pulse.

Ash: mew use shadow ball!

Ashley: Gastly use shadow ball.

Sabrina: Kadabra use calm mind and use psychic.

Ash: mew use shadow claw.

Ashley: Gasty use shadow ball.

Sabrina: use helping hand and Kadabra use dark pulse.

Right as the powered up dark pulse hit, future site also hit.

Serena: mew is unable to battle.

Storm rushed onto the battle field and head mew close then said " **are you ok, my love?"**

Mew weakly said " **I'm ok, this girl is tougher than she looks, I used heal pulse so Gasty could take the hit, but I had no time to help myself."**

Storm picked up mew and carried her off the battle field.

Ashley said "so beautiful, true love dose concur all."

Ash said "sis, we still have a battle to win."

Ashley said "right, sorry."

Serena said "do they even stand a chance anymore?"

Misty said "looking at the field, probably not."

Brock said "it would take nothing short of a miracle to get out of this mess."

Suddenly Gasty evolved into Haunter.

Brock said "like that for example."

Ashley said "that evolution couldn't have been more well timed even if I planned it."

Ash said "I'll finish this, now, go Haunter!

He did the dark type Z-move pose and said "black hole eclipse!"

Serena said " and Kadabra are both unable to battle, the winner is ash, Ashley, and Haunter."

Sabrina said "that was an excellent battle please accept these marsh badges."

Ash said "thanks Sabrina."

Ashley said "thank you."

Ash said "hay storm, is mew okay?"

Storm said " **she's feeling better, but she still needs some rest."**

Ash said "okay."

Ashley said "Sabrina, I know the truth about you, you do psychic training all the time, you didn't want to make friends whale you were a kid, you just wanted to be left alone to develop your psychic powers, so you separated yourself into two parts, the psychic Pokémon Trainer, and the lonely little girl who wants to make friends, that doll you carry represents you before you started your psychic training, before you rejected your own heart."

Sabrina said "how do you know all of this?"

Ashley said "I've meet your father in the distant past, I figured it out almost immediately after he told me you're story."

Sabrina said "what do you plan on doing about it, I could just do this."

Sabrina started to use her psychic powers on Ashley but Ashley was able to repel them.

Ashley said "you may have strong psychic powers, but I have the power of arcius behind me, now."

A Golden light emerged from Ashley and Sabrina was engulfed in it, when the light dyed down Sabrina was their without the doll."

Sabrina said "what did you just do?"

Ashley said "I gave you your humanity back, now you can smile once again."

Sabrina said "thank you."

Ashley said "don't mention it."

They went on with their adventures

* * *

 **Okay got that chapter done, see you later**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay, sorry this took so long, I hit 3 writers block's while making this chapter, but hopefully I can get more done faster, anyway hears the chapter and list of Pokémon, this is another chapter of extra episodes, taking info from the games, also I made these episodes hoping that people who read my story will remember this chapter, so please, please, don't insult my work, I can take it in a few different chapters, but I worked really hard on this one, I am a sensitive person and it really hurts me when anyone disrespects my story, so I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, shiny eevee, alolan Raichu, Gyarados, and Haunter**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, Beedrill, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin, mystery egg.**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, nedoking, nedoqueen, onix, krabby, Horsea, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Extra episode saving silph co

Team friends is planning on taking a trip to the silph corporation.

Ash said "I'm so excited!"

Ashley said "yeah, me too, I can't wait to see the inside."

Serena said "you two are easily excited."

Ash said "yes we are."

Serena said "but that's what I love about you ash."

Ash said "you're really awesome Serena, along with Ashley you're the only other one who really gets me."

Serena said "thanks."

Misty said "so, the silph co, I heard that there trying to create a master ball, if they complete it thief's like team Rocket will try and take it."

Brock said "you may be right."

Ash said "if that happens I've got a plan, I'm going try and find the silph co present, if team Rocket Attacks, he'll have my number so he can call me anytime they come to Attack."

Misty said "you're always planning ahead, learn to live in the present."

Ash said "it's called strategizing, I think ahead because without a strategy you would have to rely on luck, only a novice would do that, so I must use my mastery of strategy, so I can become the greatest Pokémon master in the entire world."

Misty said "what dose that even mean?"

Ashley said "basically he said that he wants to become even better, and by strategic planning he'll become the best, in strategy and power, once he's a Pokémon master, he's got a set plan to stay a Pokémon master, and a champion forever."

Ash said "basically yeah."

Brock said "wait, I just realized something, if ash wants to become the best, what does Ashley want?"

Ashley said "I already accomplished my goals, I don't know, help my brother improve, inspire him, I guess I really haven't thought about that, I'm just really glad to be here with my brother."

Ash said "come on, let's go, we're almost at the silph co, let's get going."

Ashley said "you're right as usual bro."

At the silph co.

Ash said "this is great."

A lady at the front desk said "um, sorry but we aren't allowing tours of the silph co today."

Ash said "but why not?"

The lady said "well, some bad people are here, so we need to wait for them to leave us, it's too dangerous for kids."

Ash said "I'm not just a kid, I'm stronger than I look."

Suddenly Blue came in.

Blue said "it's true, the twins were able to beat me and my rival, it may have been an exhibition but they are both great battlers, the boy is like the ultimate trainer, a great tactician and he even has legendary Pokémon, the girl, she's a mystery, but she's probably as good if not better than her brother."

The lady at the desk said "well if blue says you're ok, then it's all happening on the top floor."

Ash said "race you to the top!"

Ashley said "you're on!"

The two of them started running up the flights of stairs.

Serena said "how many flors are in this building?"

The lady said "11, but theirs an elevator."

Serena said "elevator please."

They took the elevator to the top floor and the twins were already there waiting for them.

Ash said "what took you so long?"

Serena said "you just ran up 11 flights of stars, without even braking a sweat, and you beat us here, how is that even possible?"

Ash said "I run about 10 miles every day before breakfast, 11 flights of stares are child's play for me."

Serena said "you run 10 miles before breakfast?"

Ash said "yeah."

Serena said "wow that's so cool."

Ash said "are we just going to stand hear and keep talking or are we going to save silph co?"

Serena said "you're right ash."

They went down the hallway and team Rockets Jessie and James ambushed them.

Jessie said "ekans, I chose you!"

James said "coffing, go."

Ash said "storm!"

Ashley said "arashi!"

They both simultaneously said "double thunderbolt!"

Serena said "ekans and coffing are both unable to battle."

Jessie and James both retreated.

Ash and Ashley continued on and found the silph co present, who was being confronted by Giovanni.

Ashley said "it's him, it's the leader of team Rocket, Giovanni."

Ash said "and you know this how?"

Ashley said "I'll tell you some other day."

Ash said "Giovanni!"

Giovanni turns around and saw team friends.

Giovanni said "I don't have time for kids, back to business."

The president of silph co said "never, I will never give you the master ball!"

Giovanni said "I'm not asking, I'm telling!"

Ash said "hay geovonni!

Giovanni said "what do you want kid?!"

Ash said "mew I chose you."

Giovanni's eyes widened and then he yelled "SWEET MOTHER OF MEWTWO!"

Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock all simultaneously said "mewtwo?"

Ashley said "you already created mewtwo?!"

Giovanni said "not yet, but we will, listen up Ash Ketchum, I'm gonna take your mew and you can't do anything about it."

Ashley said "you'll have to go through me first!"

Geovonni just shoved her out of the way.

Ash said "hay mew, let's take this outside."

Mew teleported him, his friends, Ashley and Giovanni to an outdoor battle field.

Giovanni said "why did you bring me here?"

Ash didn't answer, he just looked at Giovanni with a cold dead stair.

After a few minutes of silence ash said "you will pay for hearting my sister."

Ash raised his hand to the sky.

Ash said "Ancients of alola, help me in this fight, summon forth the blinding one, gift to me it true Power, so together we may make this dark one pay, come to me, you and me will be one in the same, but first I shall call out thy name, NICROSMA!"

Ultra nicrosma appears from an ultra worm hole

Ultra nicrosma said " **Ash Ketchum, are you worthy of commanding me?"**

Ash said "I am definitely worthy, for I am the chosen one, I have been gifted with the power of the grate arcius!"

Ultra nicrosma said " **than we shall destroy this foe that has brought darkness to my world."**

Geovonni said "awww shoot, I don't know what that is but it looks powerful."

Ash said "my Pokémon will be nicrosma, chose your Pokémon and we can get started."

Giovanni said "Persian, rhydone, kinglir, go!"

Serena said "three against one isn't far."

Ash said "only 3, you should've brought more."

Giovanni said "happy to oblige, I chose you, nedoking, nedoqueen, and kangiskon!"

Ash said "is that the best you got?"

Giovanni said "rhydone, nedoking, nedoqueen, and kangiskon use hyper beam, pension use power gem, and kindler use hydro pump,

Ultra nicrosma took all 6 attack's like it was nothing.

Ultra nicrosma said " **that didn't even tickle."**

Ash did the psychic Z move pose and said "Nicrosma show might as the blinding one, take my power, and desolate this foll, with, light that burns the sky!"

As he said that he collapsed when ultra nicrosma absorbed the Z power and even a small portion of his own life force.

Ultra nicrosma fired the Z move at the pore Pokémon standing before it, they were all defeated at once.

Giovanni returned all his Pokémon.

Giovanni said "all of that anger, from shoving his sister out of my way, I would be wise not to get on his bad side, but something tells me I'm already there."

Giovanni retreated.

The silph co present came up to them and said "thank you, as a reward for driving off team Rocket you can have the vary devise they were trying to take."

The present gave Ashley a master ball.

The silph co present said "behold the master ball, capable of capturing any wild Pokémon without fail, good thing we only made one, I shutter to think about what would happen if they got the master ball.

Ashley said "thanks, we could always use more master balls."

After Ash woke up.

Serena said "congratulations ash, you're awesome."

Ash said "thanks Serena, you're awesome too."

* * *

Extra episode the fighting gym

Last time our heroes saved silph co from team Rocket, now with an new master ball resting in his bag, Ash is about to challenge the fighting type gym.

* * *

Ash said "I'm ready, I fell bad not bringing Ashley with me, but she wanted to go shopping with Serena, who am I to try and stop her?"

Storm said " **this'll be a pease of cake for my girlfriend."**

Mew slightly blushed because of that.

Ash said "ok, I wanna surprise the gym leader when I use mew, so return."

Ash went into the gym and was meet by a man.

The man said you "wish to take on the gym leader?"

Ash said "yeah."

The man said "you'll have to get through me first, by the way names Hit, Machoke I chose you."

Ash said "ok, as my Pokémon, I chose eevee."

Hit said "what a novice, eevee is a normal type, Machoke is a fighting type, I'll put the little runt out of its misery, Machoke use karate chop!"

Ash: eevee dodge and use swift.

Hit: Machoke use cross chop!

Ash: eevee use attract.

Hit: don't fall for it.

Ash: eevee use shadow ball.

Hit: shake off the attract.

Ash: eevee use last resort!

Machoke fainted.

Ash said "good job eevee."

Eevee went back to ash.

Ash said "I'm glad I gave you an ever stone."

Eevee said " **me too ash."**

Ash said "alright, were is the gym leader?"

The rest of the trainers in the gym heard him and each chose one Pokémon.

Ash said "7 against just me, I like those odds, I won't even need a Pokémon for this."

The trainers all said "use karate chop!"

Ash took all the karate chops like it was nothing, then he used the biggest aura spear he could and used it to defeat all the fighting type opponents at once.

After that ash said "come on, I'm barley warmed up yet, who else wants some?"

Suddenly the gym leader came in.

The gym leader said "what on earth happened hear?"

Ash said "I'm hear to challenge you, I know this gym doesn't give badges, but I love a good challenge."

The gym leader said "alright, we'll each use three Pokémon, by the way, the names Brawn."

Ash said "alright, mew I chose you."

Brawn said "the phantom Pokémon of legends, in my dojo? Mighty impressive, no wonder you beat 7 of my students without even needing a Pokémon to battle with, but I won't be so easy, machamp, I chose you, use submission!"

Ash: mew use psychic!"

Machamp was picked up with mew's psychic powers and was thrown back into a wall and defeated it.

Hit, who was acting as the referee for the battle was just confused at what just happened.

Brawn said "hay ash beat one of my Pokémon, make the call."

Hit said "machamp is unable to battle."

Brawn returned machamp and said "hypnolee, go, use high jump kick!"

Ash said "dodge it!"

Mew was able to dodge the attack and hipnolee was hit with the damage for missing.

Ash said "you took a risk in that high jump kick, if it misses then The Pokémon who used the attack takes damage, now it's my turn to take a chance, mew use assist!"

Assist turned into ho-oh's sacred fire that knocked out hypnolee.

Hit said "I hate moves that rely on luck, hypnolee is unable to battle."

Brawn said "hypnochan, I chose you, use mega Punch!"

Ash said "mew, it's time to end this!"

Mew said " **you don't mean my Z-move do you?"**

Storm said " **just relax mew, using a Z-move may be a little scary at first, but I'm confident you can pull it of, this it a Z-move only you can do."**

Mew said " **thanks storm, I needed the extra confidence."**

Ash did the psychic type Z-move pose and said "by the origin of all Pokémon I call upon the power of your descendants, genesis supernova!"

Hypnochan was not only defeated, the attack left a big crater in the dojo.

Brawn said "that move was so powerful, call it."

Hit said "hypnochan is unable to battle, so the winner is ash from palit."

Brawn said "you got a powerful Pokémon on your hands, maybe these could help."

He stepped out of ash's way to reveal 2 pokeballs.

Brawn said "the one on the left is a hypnolee, and the one on the right is a hypnochan, on rare evasions when a trainer who defeats me seems worthy I let them chose one of the two to have, and with you, I'd be honored if you even thought one of them was worthy to join you."

Ash said "thanks, but I can't do that, if I took someone else's Pokémon, I'd be no better than team Rocket."

Brawn said "this isn't taking, I'm giving you permission to have one, I'm giving you whichever one you want."

Ash said "in that case, I chose hypnochan."

Brawn said "good choice."

Ash said "I thought so."

Brawn hands ash hypnochan's pokeball.

Ash said "I guess I caught a hypnochan."

Storm said " **you earned it."**

Mew said " **hay storm, how about a victory kiss?"**

Storm said " **guess I should've seen this coming."**

Storm and mew kissed.

Ash said "you too are so cute, come hear mew."

Mew said " **okay, I'll return in a minute."**

Ash said "not that, just come hear."

Mew said " **now I'm curious."**

Mew went over to ash.

Ash stated brushing her fir, and scratching her head.

Mew cutely puréed form being petted.

Ash said "that fell good?"

Mew said " **it feels great, please don't stop."**

Ash said "I thought so, Storm, loves it when I pet him, you battled hard mew, I'm proud that you were able to single handily beat the gym leader."

Storm said " **congratulations on using your first Z-move, and you don't even look tired."**

Ash picked up mew and then let storm climb back onto his shoulder while eevee was nuzzling him from the other.

At The Pokémon center.

Ashley and Serena were already back from shopping.

Ash said "thanks for not dragging me into shopping."

Ashley said "we both know how girls can get."

Serena said "so who did the gym battle go?"

Ash said "my Pokémon beat it, couldn't have done it without them."

Serena said "I'm glad."

Ash said "hay I've been meaning to ask, how's the egg?"

Serena said "it's starting to move around inside, it might almost be ready to hatch."

Ash said "that's good."

Ashley said "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ash said "you challenging the gym?"

Ashley said "definitely."

Ashley left then came back literally 5 minutes after she left.

Ashley said "that was way too easy, but I got a hynolee, that's something."

Ash said "that was faster than even my battle."

Ashley said "it helped that I used Pidgeyotto to win the whole thing for me."

Serena said "I just love happy endings."

Ashley said "time to head too the celadon City gym."

Serena said "I can't believe their are only 8 gyms in kanto."

Ash said "actually their are 15 gyms in kanto, their are the original 8 that almost every trainer goes to, then their are 3 separate gyms that some trainers go to in case one or two of the original 8 are closed at that time, and then their are 4 of them that are only visited by super strong trainers because the gym leaders of those gyms are also members of the elite 4, Clair is not only the ice type elite 4 member, she's also the ice type gym leader, then theirs Agatha, she specializes in ghost and poison type Pokémon, but since gym leaders can only specialize in one type and their was already a poison type gym leader she decided on being a ghost type gym leader, then theirs Bruno, he specializes in fighting and rock types, but sense their was already a rock type gym leader he became the fighting type gym leader, and finally is lance, sure he specializes in flying types, but he wanted to be the dragon type gym leader, so he is"

Ashley said "you're getting better at public speaking."

She held up a toy microphone to him and said "so how do you feel about your winning streak, do you think you can stay undefeated?"

Ash said "I... um... I... guess so."

Ashley said "well that went better than last time, I'm calling that a victory."

Brock said "let's go."

They went on to celadon City.

* * *

 **Okay, that's a chapter done, hope it was a memorable chapter and was worth the wait, see you all next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hay, hears the chapter and list of Pokémon.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, shiny eevee, hitnochan, Gyarados, and Haunter**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, Beedrill, hitnolee, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin, mystery egg**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, nedoking, nedoqueen, onix, krabby, Horsea, alolan Raichu, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 24 primeape goes bananas

Whale on route to celadon City ash called professor oak.

Ash said "Professor, I just earned my 4th badge."

Professor oak said "only 4?"

Ash did an anime drop.

Professor oak said "ash are you still there? I just got word that Gary and you're other rivals have 5 badges so far, by the way, have you been catching Pokémon as of late?"

Ash said "well I caught a gengar a while ago but it was scared of me so it ran away, haven't seen it since."

Professor oak said "you need to capture a lot more Pokémon, if you want to become a Pokémon master, you have to work harder, earn more badges, and catch even more Pokémon."

Ash said "thanks professor."

Ash hung up.

Ash said "mew it's time for operation badges."

Mew teleported them somewhere else.

Back with Ashley and friends.

Brock said "hay Ashley, you know how that call with Professor oak went?"

Ashley said "of corse I do, ash is going to be gone for most of the day, so let's start walking."

Serena said "ash isn't going to be here for most of the day, I miss him already."

Serena held her egg close in her arms.

Ashley said "don't worry Serena, ash can handle himself, and I'm still hear."

Serena said "thanks for pep talk but it didn't help me feel better."

Brock said "so Serena, you busy tonight?"

Serena said "for the last time, leave me alone Brock!"

Brock said "you're so cute when you play hard to get."

Serena started running only to be followed closely by Brock.

Serena yelled "go away, my heart belongs to ash!"

Brock yelled back "but I love you!"

Ashley said "I'm not sure if we should help Serena or grab some popcorn and watch this show."

Misty however was able to grab Brock by the ear as he was running and caused him to stop.

Serena said "thanks misty, I owe you one."

Misty said "do you think you can get ash to give me a kiss?"

Serena said "I'm not a metrical worker, but I will see what I can do."

Misty said "ok."

Ashley said "I knew it all along misty, you like ash, that's the reason you followed him, he payed you back a long time ago you can't say you're just following him for that anymore."

Misty said "I really wish I had a comeback for that."

They went on down the road until Brock said "hay let's stop and have lunch."

During lunch Ashley said "I'm kinda worried about by brother, we may have psychic link, but only when we are within a mile radius of each other, even an inch further apart and the psychic link is broken until we get closer, so I have no idea what he's doing right now."

Serena said "well maybe this could be a chance to capture some new Pokémon."

Ashley said "but my brother is usually with me when I catch a new Pokémon."

Serena said "can't you do it by yourself, you're your own person, be confident."

Ashley said "wow, now you're giving me a pep talk, I can see why my brother loves you."

Suddenly a mankey jumped out of a bush.

Serena said "who's that Pokémon?"

Ashley said "mankey, the pig monkey Pokémon, fighting types, it's known for its superior foot work and packs a powerful punch."

Brock said "it must've been drawn here by the cent of the food."

Ashley said "mankey is a strong fighting type."

Ashley tried to approach the mankey, but it stole her hat.

Ashley said "pore mankey, you know not what you've done."

Mankey looked confused but Ashley punched mankey so hard it was sent straight into a tree that almost went down dew to the pure power of it.

Ashley said "let this be a lesson, never, ever take my, or my brother's hat without permission, or else!"

She took her hat back.

Mankey was upset and got angry so it evolved into a primeape and took her hat again.

Ashley said "guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time."

They started fighting, Ashley kept delivering powerful blows but primeape wouldn't go down so easily.

Misty said "should we help or grab some popcorn?"

Brock said "I've got some popcorn if you want some."

Serena said "I almost fell sorry for primeape."

After a couple of hours of fighting.

Ashley was finally triumphed over primeape and got her hat back.

Primeape got upset.

Ashley said "hay primeape, it's no fun to lose, I git it, you like winning, if you join me you can become stronger and be a winner."

Primeape said " **I want to become stronger."**

Ashley said "I get it, you can be stronger with me, and before you ask, yes I did just understand you."

Ashley held up a pokeball and said "What do you say, you want to travel with me?"  
primeape was a little hesitant.

Ashley said "did I mention I had a twin brother?"

Primeape said " **alright I'm convinced."**

Primeape fist bumped the pokeball and got itself captured.

They continued on until the sun was starting to set.

Serena said "the sun is starting to go down"

Ashley said "there's no way we can get to a pokemon center by nightfall, even if we ran the whole way it would be past midnight before we got there. The only way to get there now is if ash comes back soon"

Serena said "ash I hope your back soon, I miss you."

Not a second later ash appeared in front of them.

Ash said "hay guys."

Ashley said "so how did operation badges go?"

Ash said "better than I expected."

Serena said "so ash, can you take us to the nearest pokemon center?"

Ash said "sure, hay mew."

Mew teleported them to the celadon city pokemon center.

* * *

Episode 25 Pokemon cent-cation

Ash and Ashley arrived in celadon city so they can challenge the gym, it they can find it that is.

* * *

Misty said "do you smell that?"  
Serena said "yeah. What is it?"

Ashley said "perfume."

The girls and brock went into a perfume shop.

Ash said "your call storm, should we go in?"

Storm said " **only if my sweaty mew wants to."**

Mew blushed and said " **sure, it could be fun."**

Ash said "okay."

In the perfume shop

Ash said "wow this place smells even better than a garden."

One of the ladies who worked there said "thank you."

Ash said "excuse me maim, I don't mean to be rude but do you know where the celadon City gym is?"

The lady said "it's the big building at the end of the street, can't miss it."

Ash said "thanks."

He left

Ashley followed him

At the gym

The two twins were kicked out

Ash said "what was that for?"

One of the the lady's said "sorry but Erika the gym leader is too busy to accept any challengers right now."

Ash said "can we help?"

The other lady said "why would you want to?"

Ashley said "because we need the badges to get into The Pokémon league."

Ash said "you think we can't handle chores, then you've never meet our mom."

Ashley chuckled and said "that's right, mom usually makes us work until we collapse dew to exhaustion, that's half the reason why we have such great endurance and are so strong, but my brother is clearly stronger, cause he had 3 more years than me of moms 'special training'."

Ash chuckled and said "true, her 'training' may be a little brutal but it helped shape us to what we are now."

Ashley said "a little brutal?"

Ash said "yeah, she was more crazy than both of us put together."

Ashley said "vary true, but don't tell her I said that, she'd double the amount of chores for us."

Ash said "I'm not even sure that's possible."

Both twins shared a laugh.

The two ladies let them into the gym, whale laughing.

The two twins went to work, cleaning, watering plants, and helping feed The Pokémon.

After a few hours of working they found Erika.

Erika said "thank you for helping, now we can have a gym battle, for both of you I will use 2 pokemon, so let's get to the battle field."

At the battle field

Erika said "so which one of you will take me on first?"

Ashley said "I'm first!"

Ash handed Ashley mew's pokeball and said "hay sis, you might need this."

Ashley said "thanks."

Erika said "before we start, how many badges do you have?"

Ashley said "4, but when a beat you then I'll have 5."

Erika said "you sure are confident, wepinbell go!"

Ashley said "charmander, I chose you!"

Erika said "wepinbell use poison powder!"

Charmander was poisoned

Ashley said "charmander, flamethrower."

Erika said "use razer leaf."

Ashley: charmander, flamethrower!

Erika: vine whip!

Charmander's tail flame got bigger

Ash said "wow, charmander's blaze ability activated, this could really turn the battle around"

Ashley said "charmander, flamethrower!"

The judge said "wepinbell is unable to battle!"

Ashley said "that was grate charmander, come on back."

Charmander went back to Ashley

Ashley gave charmander an antidote to cure its poison

Ashley "alright mew I chose you!"

Erika said "ow my goodness, the phantom Pokémon of legends mew, it's real and you have it!"

Ashley said "actually it technically belongs to both me and my brother."

Storm said " **go mew, crush your opponent so we can get to that date we had planned."**

Mew said " **of course Storm, I'll finish this battle in 1 minuet."**

Erika said "gloom I chose you!"

Ashley said "okay Erika if you don't mind I'll make the first move this time."

Erika said "okay go ahead."

Ashley: mew use psychic!

Erika: gloom use stun spore!

Mew was paralyzed but used its synchronize ability to paralyze gloom as well.

Ashley: great job mew, now use fire blast!"

Erika: gloom use vine whip!

Ashley: mew use iron tall!

Erika: gloom use razor leaf!

Gloom was fully paralyzed and couldn't attack.

Ashley: mew use flamethrower!"

The judge said "gloom is unable to battle, mew wins, the match goes to Ashley of palit town."

Ashley said "bro I owe you one."

Ash said "just watch me battle."

Ashley said "okay."

Ash said "don't return mew, I want mew and Storm to be able to watch this one together."

Ashley and ash switched places and charmander didn't move.

Ash sprayed charmander with a max potion to heal it up.

Ash said "I chose charmander to start the match."

Erika said "okay, how many badges do you have?"

Ash said "dose it really matter?"

Erika said "yes, so I can give you a battle worthy of your strength."

Ash said "okay, let's see, hold on I don't really count how many."

He opened both sides of his jacket, on one side was his 4 badges from before, but on the the other was something that surprised everyone, even Ashley, on the other were 7 new badges that weren't there before.

Ash said "looks like 11."

Erika said "then I'm confused, if you already have more than enough badges to participate in The Pokémon league then why do you even need to challenge my gym?"

Ash said "it's a goal I set for myself, I'm going for all 15 badges in kanto, if I want to be the vary best like no one ever was or ever will be than I've got to keep pushing myself,

until I reach my limit, then push myself even harder."

Erika said "wow, I'm impressed that you had all that planned out."

Ash said "thanks."

Erika said "alright tangela, go!"

Ash: you may have the first attack Erika.

Erika: my what a gentleman, tangela use vine whip!

Ash: charmander use flamethrower!

Erika: tangela use wrap!"

Ash: charmander use flamethrower!"

Erika: tangela use vine whip!"

Ash: charmander, it's time!"

Erika watched in horror as charmander's flame went out but then she was at the same time surprised and relieved to see charmander was still okay, it was even glowing orange.

Ash said "this is a strategy only my charmander can do, I taught charmander how to take its fire on its tail and engulf it into its own body, so charmander's flame burns on the inside of charmander, it not only increases its firepower but it also protects its flame from water which helped me teach it how to swim, apparently charmander's love water and are just afraid of their tail flame getting wet, that or my charmander is a rare one that likes water, but enough about that, charmander finish it with flamethrower!"

The judge said "tangela is unable to battle!"

Ash said great job charmander, take a brake."

Erika said "that was good battle ash, you sectionally surprise me with that thing you did with charmander, needs a name though."

Ash said "I've been thinking of calling it Inner Flame."

Erika said "that's a good name for it, time for my second pokemon, vioflume go!

Ash said "ho-oh, I chose you!"  
Erika said "who's that pokemon?"

Ash said "ho-oh, the rainbow pokemon, a fire and flying type, it is said that anyone who is lucky enough to obtain one of its rainbow feathers will be granted eternal happiness."

Erika said "thanks."

Ash said "you may have the first move again."

Erika said: violflume use stunspore!

Ho-oh became paralyzed.

Ash: ho-oh use psychic!

Erika: vioflume use razor leaf!

Ash: ho-oh use dragon pulse!

Erika: violfume use solar beam!

Vioflume started gathering energy from the sun.

Ash said "now's our chance, ho-oh use sacred fire!"

Ho-oh was fully paralyzed and couldn't attack.

Erika said "fire the solar beam!"  
Ho-oh was hit with a direct hit solar beam

Erika said "did I do it, did I actually beat a legendary that I never heard of?"

After the attack ho-oh said " **was that supposed to tickle?"**

Ash said "time to end this battle, it's time, become a raging fire and burn, Inferno Overdrive!"

The judge said "vioflume is unable to battle, ho-oh wins, the victor of this gym battle is ash of pallet town"

Erika handed both twins a rainbow badge.

Ashley said "thank you Erika."

Erika said "you're welcome, sorry that I forgot to give one to you earlier."

Ashley said "it's okay."

Ash said "the rainbow badge, that's 12 down, 3 more to go."

Erika said "I know ho-oh is a legendary Pokémon, but even so how did it take a direct hit from solar beam and yet that didn't even faze it? I mean I know it's a legendary, and double resists grass type moves, but it should've taken at least a bit of damage, but it took the attack like it had no effect at all."

Ash said "I've been training with ho-oh for a long time, almost as long as I've been training pikachu, I just want to prove myself worthy of Ho-oh's awesome power, I caught it without a proper battle so I want to show ho-oh I'm worthy to be its trainer."

Ho-oh said " **you've got it all wrong chosen one, it it I who is not worthy to have you as my trainer, arcius told me to watch over you, and inspire you, but I never expected for you to capture me, the great Ash Ketchum, it was truly a great honor."**

Ash said "back up, what was this about 'chosen one'?"

Ho-oh said " **nothing important, but one hint, I looked into your future and saw you being called by that name in your future."**

Ash said "Ho-oh you're a really awesome Pokémon, let's work together because even we have room for improvement."

Ho-oh said **"I would vary much enjoy more training from you chosen one."**

Ash said "wow that's pretty awesome"

Ashley said "there's still a lot to do wail were in celadon city, for example you still need to tell everyone how you got all those badges."

Ash said "yeah, and a few other things."

Suddenly team rocket showed up

Ash said "team rocket!"

Jessie said "just a minute twerp we rigged this entire gym to explode in exactly 5 minuets, we will only stop it if you hand over all your Pokémon to us right now!

Ash said "your cowards, why don't you just fight me fair and square?"

Jessie said "all's fair in love, war, and steeling Pokémon."

Ash said "I really can't stand you."

Jessie said "the clock's ticking."

Ashley said "how do we know you'll actually keep your word?"

Jessie said "you don't, you'll just have to take my word for it."

Ash said "man this is an impossible decision, I can't chose between my Pokémon and the Pokémon and people hear."

Ashley said "if only their was a way to save everyone and everything."

Ash said "wait that's it, sis your a genius."

Ashley said "really?"

Ash said "I'll never surrender to the likes of you, mew I chose you!"

Jessie said "no way, it's the legendary Pokémon said to be extinct, geovonni want's it more than anything in the world."

Ash said "mew get us out of hear."

Mew teleported them all outside.

Ash handed his backpack and belt with his pokeballs on it to Ashley and then placed Storm in her arms and said "sis, if I don't make it out of this alive I want you to promise me you'll take care of them in case I don't make it."

Ashley said "I can't let you go in there by yourself, sure you stood up to a bazooka and even helped put out a forest fire, but this is suede."

Ash said "if you got a better idea that'll help the grass Type Pokémon still inside that gym I'm open."

Ashley said "just promise me you'll be carful."

Ash said "I'm ether coming out of that gym with those Pokémon safe of not at all."

Ash ran back into the gym and he still had a minute left to evacuate the gym, he was able to find all The Pokémon and pick them all up and carry them but as he was carrying them he heard an explosion, the gym was starting to blow, nearly out of time ash did the only thing he could think of to save to Pokémon, he shielded them from the explosion with his own body, he was vary badly burned but was able to survive the huge explosion, but he didn't escape unharmed, he was vary badly hurt, but he knew that the explosion was only half the battle, now he had to escape, and he didn't care if he got out dead or alive if it meant saving the Pokémon.

Ash said "I'm ether getting out of this gym with you unharmed or not at all."

The grass Type Pokémon watched ash as he tried to carry them to safety, he was struggling because it was getting harder and harder to breath, and the fact that he was limping didn't help much ether.

Smoke started filling the air making it vary hard to breath but ash kept going with little care for his own safety,

Ash finally escaped the gym 10 minutes later and collapsed.

Brock checked on him and said "he's okay, more or less."

Ashley said "what do you mean 'more or less'?"

Brock said "well he's still alive but he's having trouble breathing."

Ashley took of her pendent and said "I know this can help him."

She put her pendent around ash's neck and said "that'll definitely help him recover faster."

After an hour

Ash woke up

Ash said "I feel all better now."

He tried to get back up but was in too much pain

Ash said "okay so all better may be a stretch

He took of Ashley's pendent and gave it back to her

Ashley put it back on and said "how's your leg?"

Ash said "the pendent helped their too."

Ashley said "I'm glad, mew, please take us to the nearest Pokémon Center."

Mew said " **right away."**

Mew teleported them all to the Pokémon Center

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done, the next chapter will be extra episodes, don't worry about ash, he'll be fine I just wanted to do an episode were Ashley fights team Rocket by herself, and I'll also explain how ash got so many badges**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hay, hears the chapter and list of Pokémon.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, and shiny eevee**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, Beedrill, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin, mystery egg**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, primeape, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, nedoking, nedoqueen, onix, Gyarados, hitnochan, hitnolee, Haunter, krabby, Horsea, alolan Raichu, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Extra episode celadon game corner.

Last time ash saved The Pokémon at the celadon City gym, but was left badly injured

* * *

At The Pokémon Center

Ash tried to get up but Ashley pushed him back into bed

Ash said "sis you've been taking care of me all night, you need to rest too you know."

Ashley said "you're health is what's important to me."

Ash said "but you didn't even have breakfast, you just stayed in here and made sure I ate my breakfast."

Ashley said "you took a direct hit from that explosion, you're not well, the last thing you need is to move around too much."

Ash said "fine, but you should at least go out and have some fun."

Ashley said "I'm having fun taking care of you."

Ash said "you're only saying that because you know it'll make me fell better, I know for a fact you really wanted to go to the celadon game corner, just go, I have my Pokémon who can watch after me."

Ashley said "you sure bro?"

Ash said "I'll be fine, you could even take ho-oh with you if you want."

Ashley said "I've always wanted to battle with ho-oh

Ash said "hears you chance to, Ho-oh's master ball is in my bag."

Ashley looks through his bag and found ho-oh's master ball.

Ashley said "ho-oh welcome to my team, hope I get to battle along side you."

Ash said "hay sis before you go can you please let eevee out of her pokeball for me?"

Ashley said "of course."

She pulled eevee's pokeball out of ash's bag and let eevee out.

Ashley said "eevee, mew, Storm, I'm going out for a bit, take care of ash for me and make sure he doesn't try to get out of bed until I get back."

Storm said " **you can count on us Ashley."**

Mew kissed storm on the cheek and then storm blushed

Eevee said " **I will make sure ash stays in bed and gets all the rest he needs, and if anyone tries to disturb him, they'll have to get through me first!"**

Ashley said "well, I like the enthusiasm."

Ashley left ash with his Pokémon.

Ash said "she worry's about me too much sometimes, but I can hardly blame her."

Mew said " **she's just looking out for you."**

Ash said "I know that. Come on up hear."

His Pokémon went into bed with him, they coddled up with him and ash felt so relaxed that he fell asleep, knowing this his Pokémon decided to go to sleep as well.

Outside the room he was using to rest in.

Ashley said "he wanted me to go to the celadon game corner, so his Pokémon are looking after him for me, and I've got his ho-oh."

Serena said "I want to stay hear with ash."

Ashley said "I'm pretty sure he's asleep by now."

Serena said "I'll make sure no one disturbs him."

Ashley said "good luck, you'll need it to keep my brother in bed once he wakes up."

At the celadon game corner

Ashley said "I've always wanted to come here, because, can you keep a secret?"

Misty said "yes."

Ashley whispered "this place is one of the main team Rocket headquarters, this is our chance to really cripple there fundings."

Misty said "team Rocket is the worst."

Ashley said "you see that guy over there?"

She pointed to a man in black who was standing in front of a poster that looked like a Rocket.

The others nodded.

Ashley said "I've got a plan, I need one of you to distract him, I'll sneak behind him and push the secret button on that poster."

Brock said "how do you know so much about this?"

Ashley said "long story short I snuck into a team Rocket base when I was 8 years old."

Brock said "I've got an idea."

Ashley said "carful, he's part of team Rocket."

Brock said "I know what I'm doing."

Brock and misty were able to distract the man by talking about their gym leader days, and Ashley was able to sneak up behind him and push a button hidden on the poster, then a secret door opened.

The man knottiest this and saw Ashley

The man said "you, you're the one who broke into our base 2 years."

Ashley said "that's me, I'm here to do it again."

The man said "I must report this."

He was about to go through the secret door when 'wack' he was knocked unconscious.

Ashley said "let's go."

Misty said "I know I said this before but remind me never to get on your bad side."

They went down to the hideout that was right under the game corner.

Ashley easily found her way to Giovanni

Giovanni said "it's you, you're the sister of that ash kid, where's your big strong brother?" He said in an almost mocking tone

Ashley said "I don't need my brother to fight my battles!"

Giovanni said "you won't last 2 seconds in a battle against me."

Ashley said "I could say the same about you."

Giovanni said "you've got guts little girl, I'll give you that, but let's see if you can back up all that talk.

Ashley said "a one on one okay with you?"

Giovanni said "sure, and when I win you give me a sample of mew's DNA.

Ashley said "why do you want a sample of mew's DNA?"

Giovanni said "for project mewtwo."

Ashley said "fine, but if I win you have to leave celadon city and never come back."

Giovanni said "Persian I chose you!"

Ashley said "Ho-oh I chose you!"

Giovanni said "who's that Pokémon, it must be valuable, Persian use power gem."

Ashley said "Ho-oh use sacred fire!"

Giovanni said "Persian use power gem again."

Ashley said "Ho-oh use psychic!"

Persian was defeated.

Giovanni retreated, but not before stealing one of Ho-oh's feathers on his way out.

Misty said "ow no, he took one of Ho-oh's feathers."

Ashley said "don't worry, the power of the rainbow wing, that's the name for ho-oh's feathers in case you were wondering, the rainbow wing's power will only respond to one with a purely good heart, and Giovanni's heart is pure evil, the rainbow wing is useless in his hands, but it does contain ho-oh's DNA."

Brock said "that's a good thing, I say we get out of hear now."

Ashley said "follow me, I know a shortcut out."

Back at the Pokémon center.

Ashley went into the room and Serena was struggling to keep ash in bed, even with the help of ash's Pokémon.

Ashley said "well if you got your strength back I assume you're feeling all better now."

Ash said "much better."

Ashley said "that's great, but you should still take it easy, maybe you should tell us how you won 7 badges in one day."

At that moment Brock and misty came in.

Misty said "we weren't eavesdropping!"

Brock said "but please continue."

Ashley chuckled a bit, she knew they were eavesdropping, ash knew it, even Serena knew.

Ash said "you want to know, okay."

* * *

Extra episode the badges

Last time Ashley fought against the evil Giovanni, Giovanni stole one of Ho-oh's rainbow wings, now

* * *

After Ashley took ash's Pokémon so they could be fully healed by nurse joy

Serena said "so you're telling us you won 7 badges in one day?"

Ash said "I sure did, it all started after the phone call."

* * *

Flashback

Mew teleported them to an open field.

Ash said "mew I wanted you to take us to one of the extra gyms so I can earn their badges."

Mew said " **I know ash, but theirs someone here I thought you would want to settle the score with."**

Ash turned around and saw a Spearow.

Ash said "please don't tell me that's..."

Storm continued for him " **the same Spearow you hit with a rock on your first day? Yeah that's the one."**

Spearow charged at them to attack.

Ash said "wait Spearow I can explain everything, just stop and listen."

Spearow stopped its attack and said " **proceed."**

Ash said "thank you Spearow, you see my pikachu, Storm wouldn't listen to me at the time."

Spearow said " **so you were trying to weaken me enough to catch me without a battle?"**

Ash said "yes I was."

Spearow chuckled and said " **you've got guts kid, I'll give you that. Wait did you just understand me!?"**

Ash said "yes."

Storm said " **he can understand any Pokémon, just ask my girlfriend hear."**

Storm said whale pointing to mew.

Spearow said " **hold on, you caught the creator of all Pokémon? And it's your pikachu's girlfriend!?"**

Ash said "yes to both questions."

Spearow said " **I've never meet anyone like you before, that's for sure, I'll make you a deal, I'll give you the chance right hear right now, you vs me, you're Pokémon can't intervener, and I won't call for back up, I want to see if you have what it takes to catch me like that, I will be fighting back though, so what do you say?"**

Ash said "I accept, by the way, my name is ash."

Ash returned mew to her pokeball and then put Storm into his backpack because it was that or the pokeball, the choice was up to storm so storm chose the backpack, ash zipped up the bag and was careful around storm's ears and left it partially open so air and a bit of sunlight could get in, ash placed his bag at a safe distance away from were he and Spearow were gonna fight and put his hat on top of the bag.

Ash showed his belt, it had ho-oh's ball.

Ash said "I hope you don't mind, I'm just keeping one Pokémon on me Incase a wild Pokémon comes out of nowhere and decided to attack me, or another Spearow sees us fighting and calls for backup for you."

Spearow said " **I'm okay with it, just as a safety precaution and to keep things fair just in case something like that does happen."**

Ash said "then let the match begin."

Spearow charged at ash with a peck attack.

Ash dodged it the stuck Spearow with a powerful punch.

Spearow flue up to ovoid another punch

Ash jumped up into the air and was able to strike Spearow down to the ground

Spearow was knocked into the ground hard but got back up

Spearow charged towards ash with a quick attack but ash was able to use that power against it, he grabbed Spearow and flung it into a nearby tree and the speed from its own quick attack caused more damage to itself.

Spearow fell to the ground and ash saw an opportunity.

Ash through a pokeball at it

Spearow was trapped inside

One shake, two shakes, Spearow escaped.

Spearow said " **gotta try a lot harder than that if you wanna catch me."**

Spearow used agility to raise its speed.

Ash said "you're a tough Pokémon, but I always love a challenge."

Spearow used quick attack again and this time it got a direct hit

Ash tried to fight back but Spearow was too fast to hit now

Ash said "you're a speedy Pokémon, almost as fast as storm, so I can use this, go fast ball!"

Spearow was trapped inside

One shake, two shakes, three shakes 'click' Spearow was successfully captured.

Ash said "I just caught a Spearow!"

He used his Pokédex to swap out Haunter so he could keep Spearow on his team.

His backpack unzipped and revealed that whale inside the bag storm had let mew out of her pokeball and the two had a make out session whale still inside the bag.

Storm started blushing, thank goodness for his red electric sacks that made it had to see.

Ash said "okay mew, now will you take us to that gym?"

At one of the gyms

Ash said "it's time to start operation badges."

He went into the gym

The gym leader said "welcome to azalea city in kanto, I'm the gym leader Bugsy, I own a gym over in jhoto but sometimes travel between gyms both badges I give count for whatever Reagan your in, wether it be kanto or Johto."

Ash said "I challenge you to gym battle."

Bugsy said "I accept, we will each use 2 Pokémon."

Ash said "alright."

Bugsy said "beedrill, I chose you."

Ash said "Spearow, I chose you."

Spearow was ready to fight.

Bugsy said "fury attack."

Ash said "Spearow use agility then quick attack."

Bugsy: poison sting

Ash: peck.

Bugsy: beedrill use twin needle.

Ash: Spearow, gust!

Ash: spearow, use fury attack!

The judge: beedrill is unable to battle.

Bugsy said "scyther I chose you!"

Ash said "Spearow return, ho-oh I chose you!"

Bugsy said "ho-oh, but that's not possible, who are you?"  
Ash said "Ash Ketchum, I make the impossible possible, and catch legendary Pokémon everywhere."

Bugsy said "please stop, I don't want one of my Pokémon to fight against a legendary, let alone a ho-oh I surrender."

Bugsy returned scyther and gave ash a green square shaped badge with a small pink circle inside.

Bugsy said "I present you with the swarm badge."

Mew teleported them to another gym

When they arrived at the gym

The gym leader said "welcome to the hop-hop-hop town gym, my name is falconer, I own a gym over in violet city in Johto, also the gym badge I give hear works in Johto and vise versa."

Ash said "my name is ash, I challenge you to a gym battle, I really have no time for small talk."

Faulkner said "alright, dodrio I chose you."

Ash said "storm I chose you!"

Faulkner said "you nicknamed your Pokémon, you must be vary close to do that."

Ash said "let's start the match."

Faulkner said "your an impatient one, tell me, do you think my flying type Pokémon even stand a chance against your electric Pokémon?"

Ash said "battles don't always come down to type alone, even so, I've been training with storm for a long time, Storm is powerful enough to electrocute even a ground type so I don't think so."

Faulkner said "at least you're not putting them down for being flying Pokémon, dodrio use try attack!"

Ash said "storm use thunderbolt!"

The judge said "dodrio is unable to battle."

Faulkner said "even for an electric type that was really fast, time for my favorite Pokémon, Pidgeot I chose you!"

Ash said "storm use thunderbolt!"

Faulkner said "dodge!"

Ash said "storm get on Pidgeyot's back!"

Storm was on its back

Ash said "thunderbolt!"

Storm fired a close range thunderbolt and it was enough to knock out Pidgeot.

The judge said "Pidgeot is unable to battle, Storm the pikachu wins, the battle goes to ash."

Faulkner said "congrats ash, hear is the flyer badge."

The flyer badge looked like 2 white rectangles overlapping each other, one vertical, and a horizontal rectangle covering it.

Faulkner said "I look forward to battling you over in Johto."

Ash said "you can count on it, now mew teleport."

Mew teleported them to Professor oaks ranch.

Ash said "okay, I guess I'll switch out my Haunter for dragonite since the next gym is a normal type gym."

After he swapped out his Pokémon

Ash said "mew, teleport."

At the next gym

The gym leader said "ahh, a challenger, my name is Logan, welcome to the imagination gym, it's not the name of the town but I call it that because you must use you have to use imagination to bring out the true power of a normal type Pokémon."

Ash said "I challenge you to a gym battle."

Logan said "first, how many badges do you have?"

Ash said "6, going for badge number 7."

Logan said "confident aren't you? Alright, the battle is 3 on 3, snorlax I chose you."

Ash said "I've never seen a snorlax that's this wide awake."

Logan said "you haven't seen anything yet."

Ash said "I believe that, alright hitmochan I chose you, hay Logan because I'm a nice guy I'm gonna tell you something, even though it's a fighting type hitmochan doesn't know any fighting type moves yet."

Logan said "that's okay, it'll learn some eventually."

Ash said "thanks Logan, you may have the first attack, but first I noticed that theirs no ref for the battle, so mew I chose you, mew will judge our battles and mew can speak telepathy."

Logan said "hmm, the mythical Pokémon mew, well, this is the strangest day of my life, and it only just started."

Ash said "you think that is weird? One you should meet my sister, and two I can communicate with any Pokémon."

Logan said "well that dose make it stranger but let's get this battle started, snorlax use hyper beam."

Hitmochan was hit

Ash said "hitmochan use thunder punch whale it's recharging."

Hitmochan was able to hit snorlax with two thunder punch's before it could move again

Logan said "snorlax use ice punch!"

Hitmochan took the attack head on and then it's glove/hand became orange and it Stuka back.

Ash said "that was revenge, hitmochan just used revenge!"

Logan said "see, I knew you're hitmochan would learn a fighting type move sooner or later, but it's time to end this, giga impact!"

Mew psychically said " _hitmochan is unable to battle, were you able to hear me okay Logan?"_

Logan said "yeah, thanks mew, I cannot believe I just thanked a mew, snorlax use rest to recover whale he substitutes."

Ash said "with me, anything's possible."

Logan said "I'll believe that if you can beat me."

Ash said "alright, prepare to have your socks blown off, but first we should go outside, I don't want this next Pokémon to accidentally destroy your hole gym, it can't control its own power yet."

Logan said "no problem."

Ash said "mew, teleport us outside."

Outside the gym.

Logan said "whoa, that was a weird trip, do you ever get use to that?"

Ash said "after a while, yes, I've actually come to like the feeling of being teleported."

Logan said "lets continue the battle."

Ash said "this Pokémon is most likely the biggest Pokémon you will ever see, dragonite, I chose you!"

Dragonite roared in excitement and it woke up snorlax.

Logan said "that is the biggest Pokémon I've ever seen, but the bigger they are the harder they fall."

Ash said "dragonite don't get distracted by the Pidgey's flying close to your head, we've got a battle."

Dragonite was looking for its opponent but was having a hard time considering its size.

Logan shouted "hay down hear!"

Dragonite looks down and saw Logan and his snorlax, dragonite held one of her claws out to Logan.

Ash said "she wants you to shake her hand, or claw in this case."

The claw was almost as big as snorlax.

Logan shook the claw by the tip and said "okay big girl, I'm guessing once this begins, we'll be fighting, okay?"

Dragonite nodded it's head.

Logan said "and just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder."

Logan stopped shaking its claw.

Dragonite said " **because you were nice enough to shake my claw you can have the first attack."**

Ash said "you can have the first attack."

Logan said "ice punch!"

Ash said "dragonite use hyper beam!"

Logan said "snorlax get as close to dragonite as possible!"

When dragonite fired it partially hit itself, and hit snorlax with a lot of damage but snorlax was still okay.

Logan said "hay ash, did you know that I just came back from alola, and guess what items I got whale I was there."

Ash said "a Z ring and normaleam Z?"

Logan said "you're mostly right, I did get a Z ring, and normalium Z, but can you guess what else I got?"

Ash nervously said "snoranium Z?"

Logan said "correct, now."

Logan did the normal type Z move pose and said "snorlax fell the awesome Power of my imagination flow within you, now run snorlax, pulverizing pancake!"

Snorlax Attacked dragonite with all its might, but dragonite was still standing strong, the attack only made dragonite angry.

Ash said "ow I would not want to be snorlax right about now."

Dragonite used thunder punch and knocked snorlax into the ground."

Mew psychically said " _snorlax is unable to battle!"_

Logan said "that was a good battle, return, now ditto I chose you, now transform"

Ash said "okay Logan, I know how ditto can copy the power and moves of The Pokémon it transforms into, my dragonite knows of corse hyper beam and thunder punch, it also knows drako meteor, and finally dragonite use recover."

Dragonite recovered.

Ash said "you do know what drako meteor is right?"

Logan said "you mean the move that basically decimates it's opponents."

Ash said "yeah."

Logan vary sarcastically said "no, what's that."

He said so sarcastically that even ash from the anime could've picked up on.

Ash said "okay, you're ability to be that sarcastic now is impressive."

Logan said "thanks, I practiced just in case I run into someone who doesn't even know what sarcasm is, even they would be able to pick up on the sarcasm, anyway so do you want the first attack or should I?"

Ash said "I'll let dragonite decide."

Logan said "wait, you can understand Pokémon?"

Ash said "yeah, why, you have a Pokémon you want me to talk to for you?

Logan said "I don't really know how to answer that."

Ash said "dragonite, you want the first attack?"

Dragonite used thunder punch without being told to.

Ash said "I guess you did."

Logan said "return that thunder punch with one of your own!"

Both were hit.

Ash said "hay what do you say to taking this battle to the sky's?"

Dragonite lifted ash up onto its back and flew up.

Ash shouted so Logan could hear "you want to join us up hear?"

Logan shouted back "sure, ditto, mind giving me a lift?"

Ditto/dragonite lifted Logan onto its back and flew up to where they were to battle.

Ash said "drako meteor!"

Logan said " wow, those are the first drako meteors that are the size of actual meteors, drako meteor!"

Both of them were hit and they were able to protect their trainers from getting hit

Ash said "whoa, that was close, let's make sure not to do that again."

Logan said "agreed, I would teach that dragonite a different dragon type move if I were you."

Ash said "noted."

Logan said "now, hyper beam!"

Ash said "counter with your hyper beam!"

The two hyper beams collided and caused a massive explosion but both or them were still able to keep going.

Ash said "you're ditto is stubborn, I'll give you that."

Logan said "I could say the same thing about dragonite."

Suddenly a big green Pokémon came from a direction only Logan could see from.

Logan said "hay, what's that?"

Rayquasa appears.

Ash said "Rayquasa, the sky high Pokémon, a flying and dragon type legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years, legends remain of how it put to rest the clash between the legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon, It flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance, the many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve."

Logan said "this is probably bad news we are invading its territory after all."

Rayquasa said " **get out of the ozone lyre, you're invading my territory!"**

Ash said "sorry Rayquasa, we didn't mean to."

Rayquasa shot them both down with a hyper beam, but was kind enough to let ash and Logan down to the ground gently.

Rayquasa said " **never invite the ozone lyre again or else."**

Ash said "thanks Rayquasa."

Mew psychically said " _both dragonite and ditto are unable to battle."_

Ash said "right mew, but first Rayquasa warned us to not go into the ozone lyre again or else, and I'd really rather not find out what the or else is."

Logan said "I've gotta make a reminder to myself about that just in case someone else asks for an outside battle."

Ash said "and I've got to remind my other flying Pokémon that are capable of going that high that as well."

Logan said "yeah, since that will probably be the only time we will need to fight out hear than let's go back inside, I don't have have a badge on me right now in case you win, we need to go back inside for that."

Ash said "okay, you wanna teleport back inside?"

Logan said "if it's all the same with you, I'll walk."

Ash said "okay, I just offered because I'm kinda on a tight schedule and want to get this battle finished as soon as possible, but okay, no teleporting, race you into the gym?"

Logan said "sure."

Ash said "okay, mew, dragonite return."

They raced into the gym and ash beat Logan by 10 hole seconds.

Logan said "man you're fast for a kid."

Ash said "thanks."

Logan said "eevee, let's do this together!"

Ash said "you've got an eevee, than I see no better way to battle, eevee, I chose you!"

Logan said "huh, a shiny Pokémon, that's rare, not as rare as a legendary or a giant, but still rare, in fact my eevee, believe it or not is actually more than yours, because it has pokerus, pokerus is the one virus that you want your Pokémon to catch, but that is kinda ironic, my Pokémon is fighting it's shiny counterpart."

Ash said "time to start, eevee use attract!"

Attract had no effect

Logan said "so your eevee is a girl too?"

Ash said "well their goes that plan."

Logan said "eevee use dig!"

Ash said "eevee use iron tall on the ground."

Logan's eevee was shot out of the hole.

Logan said "eevee use return attack!"

Ash said "that was one powerful return attack, you raised your eevee well sense return deals more damage when its used with a trainer who it truly trusts, eevee show him your return attack!"

Logan said "that was also a really powerful return attack, I'm impressed ash, but I'm gonna win, eevee use Swift!"

Ash said "eevee use last resort!"

Mew psychically said " _Logan's eevee is unable to battle, the winner is my trainer ash!"_

Logan said "I'm vary impressed, you used your imagination to beat me."

Ash said "thanks, at least I think that was a compliment."

Logan said "I now present you with the imagination badge."

The imagination badge looked like the cascade badge except the imagination badge was golden colored.

Ash said "mew teleport."

Mew teleported them to another gym.

When they left Logan said "well that's enough weird to last a life time."

At a new city

They found red and his trusty charazard.

Red: ... ... ...

Ash said "hay, were am I?"

Red: ... ... ...

Ash said "charazard, I speak Pokémon, could you talk to me?"

Charazard said " **wow, really? So can red, but it's only with me, anyway, welcome to elite city, the town where only the bravest and or craziest Pokémon Trainers dare to enter, this is where the elite 4 train, they each own one of the 4 gyms here, beat one of them in a gym battle, you win a badge, simple right?"**

Ash said "thanks for the info charazard."

He went to the first gym, it was Clair's gym.

Clair said "welcome to my gym, how many badges do you have?"

Ash said "7, why?"

Clair said "I just wanted to determine wether you were crazy or brave, since you have 7 badges your brave."

Ash said "thanks, I think."

Clair said "you're very brave to challenge me, I remember about a month ago a kid named Gary came hear, he only had 2 badges so he was crazy, he challenged all of us but was only able to beat Bruno and that was only because he had quite a few flying types to combat him, the rest of us flattened him like a pancake but he will definitely be back."

Ash said "I'm challenging you to a battle, I will defend my cousin Gary's honor."

Clair said "okay this will be a 2 on 2, lapris, I chose you."

Ash said "storm, you're up first!"

Storm said " **ready to fight."**

Clair said "lapras use ice beam."

Ash said "storm use volt tackle!"

The judge said "lapras is unable to battle."

Clair said "wow, with just one attack, impressive, Jynx I chose you!"

Ash said "storm you wanna keep going?"

Storm said " **of course!"**

Clair said "Jynx use lovely kiss!"

Just then mew popped out of its pokeball and teleported storm out of the way of the attack and yelled " **not so fast, no one kisses my Storm but me, especially if it's an attack!"**

Clair said "the phantom Pokémon of legends, but how did it know it's teammate was about to be attacked?"

Ash said "it didn't, mew loves storm so much that it could since when another Pokémon is about to kiss it, and mew steps in to make sure that doesn't happen."

Clair said "ohh no, this is really bad."

Ash said "you don't know the half of it."

Mew said " **ash, let me use geniuses supernova!"**

Ash said "remember, I can only do that once per day, I need to save it."

Mew said " **fine, then this'll have to do for my revenge."**

Without being told to, mew used crunch to flinch Jynx, then shadow ball to decrease its special defense, then finally blast burn to finish it.

The judge said "Jynx is unable to battle, mew wins and the winner is ash."

Mew instantly calmed down.

Mew said " **let this be a lesson to all Jynx everywhere, even think about laying your lips on my storm, I won't go so easy on you"**

Ash said "that's your girlfriend."

Storm said " **is the Jynx still alive?"**

Mew said " **if it even thinks about kissing you again than not for long!"**

Clair said "hear is your elite badge of ice."

The elite ice badge looked like a shield.

Clair said "congrats, you have enough badges to compete in The Pokémon league."

Ash said "I'm going to try for the others."

Clair said "of course you are

At the next gym, it was Bruno's gym

Bruno said "welcome to my gym, lets battle, 2 on 2."

Ash saqid "ho-oh I chose you!"

Bruno said "i don't know what that is, but it looks like a flying type, Machamp I chose you."

Ash said "start off with psychic."

Bruno said "machamp use rock slide."

Ash said "use dragon pulse to brake the rocks."

Bruno said "machamp use thunder punch!"

Ash said "ho-oh use a close-range sacred fire!"

The judge said "machamp is unable to battle."

Ash said "gait job ho-oh, return."

Bruno said "primape I chose you!"  
Ash said "Spearow I chose you!"

Bruno said "primape use thunder punch."

Ash said "quick attack."

bruno said "ice punch."

ash said "now use peck."

Bruno said "rock tomb!"

Spearow fell down to the ground and was struggling to get back up.

Ash said "come on Spearow, I know you can take this, now get back up and show your true strength."

Spearow hearing this got determined to win and win good, Spearow got up and started glowing

Ash said "no way, Spearow, it's evolving."

Spearow evolved into a Fearow

Ash said "that was a fast evolution, I just caught you today, use wing attack!"

The judge said "primeape is unable to battle, Fearow wins, the match goes to ash!"

Bruno said "congrats ash, you truly deserve this elite fighting badge."

The badge looked like a black oval with a small circle in it

Ash said "onto the next gym."

The next gym belonged to Agatha.

Agatha said "let me guess, you're a challenger?"

Ash said "correct."

Agatha said "we will each use 2 Pokémon, alolan Marowak chose you!"

Ash said "that Marowak is from alola, this is a fire and ghost type unlike its kanto counter part which is a ground type."

Agatha said "you know your stuff."

Ash said "yes, yes I do, eevee I chose you!"

Agatha said "you may have the first attack."

Ash said "eevee use attract!"

Marowak fell for attract

Agatha said "Marowak use flame wheel!"

Marowak was immobilized because of attract.

Ash said "eevee use iron tall!"

Agatha said "Marowak use flair blitz!"

Ash said "eevee use iron tall!"

Agatha said "boinmerang!"

Ash said "jump up to dodge!"

Eevee dodged the attack

Ash said "use iron tall from up their!"

Agatha said "iron head!'

Ash said "eevee use quick attack to get close then use iron tall!"

The speed of the quick attack helped power up the iron tall enough to beat the alolan marowak.

The judge said "marowak is unable to battle, eevee wins."

Agatha said "I'm impressed gengar I chose you!"

Ash said "eevee return, you were awesome, mew I chose you!"

Agatha said "the phantom Pokémon of legends mew, it lives!"

Ash said "mew use psychic!"

The judge "gengar is unable to battle, the match goes to ash!"

Agatha said "mighty impressive, hear is an elite ghost badge."

Ash said "thanks Agatha."

Agatha said "I see you have 3 elite badges, do you know what happens if you git one from lance?"

Ash said "I'll have all 4 elite badges?"

Agatha said "no, well yes, but it also means that in the indigo league you'll be able to skip right to the finals, no need for qualifying match's, just right to the vary final battle, win that and you get to face us 4 whale we're fighting at full strength, win against all 4 of us then you can challenge the champion red, win against him and you'll be the new champion of kanto."

Ash said "I'm so in, but first."

He went outside and let out all his Pokémon, he treated them with max potions, and gave a revive to hitmochan and it took 3 revives to get dragonite back up and then he gave both of them a max potion to heal them up.

Ash said "now that everyone is ready to fight, let's win that final badge, everyone but storm and eevee return."

Lance walked by and saw ash and said "you must be a challenger, am I right?"

Ash said "yes sir!"

Lance said "okay, we can battle right hear, the battle will be a 3 on 3."

Ash said "awesome, ho-oh I chose you!"

Lance said "don't see a Pokémon like that everyday, Dragonair I chose you!"

Ash said "start off with psychic!"

Lance said "Dragonair use Twister."

Ash said "Ho-oh use dragon pulse!"

Lance said "Dragonair use thunder."

Thunder landed a direct hit.

Ash said "shake it off and use sacred fire!"

The judge said "Dragonair is unable to battle."

Ash said "ho-oh return, mew I chose you!"

Lance said "the phantom Pokémon mew, incredible, alolan eggsegutar I chose you!"

Ash said "how are all these alolan Pokémon getting in kanto? First was my Raichu, then Agatha's marowak and now an alolan eggsegutar, what's going on hear?"

Lance said "there are these trainers all over the region, some of them come from the alola region and they like The Pokémon from hear in kanto so much that they end up trading their alolan Pokémon for their kanto counterparts, I caught an eggsegutar a while ago so I could trade it for an alolan eggsegutar, and Agatha caught a marowak to trade it for its kanto counterpart, Clair even caught a Sandshrew to trade it for its alolan counterpart, even used an ice stone to evolve it into an alolan sandslash, and Bruno caught a geodude a while ago to trade for its alolan counterpart and even evolved it into a alolan golum."

Ash said "thanks."

Lance said "eggsegutar use dragon pulse."

Ash said "mew use blizzard!"

The judge said "eggsegutar is unable to battle."

Storm said " **mew that was fast even for you, but I should expect nothing less."**

Mew hearing this rushed to storm and started kissing him

Ash said "well that happened."

Lance said "dragonite I chose you!"

Ash said "dragonite hu? Prepare to be extremely annoyed, dragonite I chose you!"

Lance said "ow my, that dragonite has to be at least 10 times the size of mine, dragonite use ice beam."

Ash said "alright dragonite, it's time!"

Ash did the dragon type Z move pose and said "now dragonite, show your opponent your true strength as a dragon type, go, devastating drake!"

The judge said "lance's dragonite is unable to battle, ash's dragonite wins!"

Lance said "congrats ash, you really earned this elite dragon badge."

The badge looked like a red bell

Ash said "thanks, now to continue my journey and training, dragonite return."

Lance said "good luck, The Pokémon league is in 6 months."

Ash said "thanks lance, mew, teleport us back to Ashley."

Mew teleported them back to Ashley and the others.

End flashback

* * *

Ash said "and then I teleported back to you guys and had mew teleport us hear, and that's what happened."

Serena was holding her head trying to proses all of that

Misty and Brock were vary impressed at ash winning 7 badges in one day

Ashley focussed on the part about him not only catching that Spearow but evolving it into a Fearow

Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

Ash said "yes?"

Nurse joy came in and said "I hope this isn't a bad time."

Ash said "we're actually planning on heading out after my Pokémon are fully healed."

Nurse joy said "actually I need to talk to you about something, it would appear that you're full team is infected with pokerus, and this is an extremely rare case of pokerus, even in the case of pokerus itself, this pokerus can't be cured, you're Pokémon will have it forever, but that's a good thing since pokerus is the one virus you want your Pokémon to catch, and as you know when you put more Pokémon on your team pokerus will spread to them as well, and to my surprise, one of your sisters Pokémon have this case of pokerus too so it will eventually spread to her full team, and even some Pokémon she decides to add to her team, and through some research and tracing I discovered that you're first one to catch it was your eevee, and it quickly spread to the rest of your team."

Ash said "which one of my sisters Pokémon have it?"

Nurse joy said "it's her pikachu."

Ash said "well, this is apishly my second weirdest day ever, still at number 1, the day I met arcius."

* * *

 **I've got another chapter done, on final work count 6,940 words, sorry this chapter ran a little long, also if you're wondering why fearow wasn't mentioned or used in the last chapter or this one was because I wanted it to be a surprise, one more thing, sorry that I couldn't come up with any creative ideas for the gym leaders and badges, I'm not very good at coming up with names, for the normal type gym I talked to someone who gave me th ideas, now I'm wondering if you fans can come up with some good names for the extra gym leaders, badges, and cit names, their will be one gym per po type in each Reagan, Hope you can come up with some ideas for me to use once I get to gen 2,** **see you all next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hay, hears the chapter and list of Pokémon.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, shiny eevee, and fearow**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasur, squirtle, primeape, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin, mystery egg**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Beedrill, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, nedoking, nedoqueen, hitnochan, hitnolee, onix, gyarados, Haunter, krabby, Horsea, alolan Raichu, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Episode 26 Hypno's nap time

Our heroes have arrived in hop-hop-hop town when suddenly

Serena's egg starts glowing

Serena said "what, what's going on?"

Ash said "the egg it's getting ready to hatch."

The egg starts growing

Serena said "it's getting too heavy."

Ash said "place it on the ground gently."

Serena fallowed the instructions as the egg grow to be the size of her before it starts glowing even brighter, then storm clouds role in.

Brock said "that doesn't make since, it was completely clear just a second ago."

Ashley said "wait a minute, I know what's going on hear, everyone get back, this is going be dangerous, that egg is like a ticking time bomb of electricity, you don't want to be near it when it hatch's."

Everyone except for ash and Serena stepped back from the egg

Ash said "compared to a normal explosion, and electric attacks from pikachu, this'll be easy to take."

Serena said "and I'm supposed to be talking care of the egg, whatever hatch's, I want to be the first thing it sees, and ash is hear to pull me out in case things get too dangerous."

Ashley said "get away, the egg will hatch when lightning strikes it, and that'll happen in any second, once that happens the egg will explode with electricity!"

It was too late

The egg exploded and ash and Serena were both electrocuted but both took the electricity, ash because he's been stuck by lightning before, and Serena because she was determined not to give up.

The Pokémon that hatched from the egg was 4 feet tall, yellow, black, and a bit of blue

Serena said "who's that Pokémon?"

Ashley said "Zeraora, the thunderclap Pokémon, an electric type, it electrifies its claws and tears its opponents apart with them, even if they dodge its attack, they'll be electrocuted by the flying sparks, it approaches its enemies at the speed of lightning, then tears them limb from limb with its sharp claws."

Mew popped out of her pokeball and saw Zeraora.

Storm said " **that's The Pokémon that hatched from our egg."**

Mew said " **son?"**

Zeraora said " **memma?"**

Storm, mew and Zeraora were all extremely happy to be together, then Zeraora fell asleep

Ash said "well it's a newborn, it's probably just tired, but I have been syncing some psychic energy somewhere in this city, but we don't have to worry about that, mew constantly protects all our Pokémon from psychic energy's, if it was somehow connected the reason is mew didn't have enough time to put her psychic protection around Zeraora."

Misty said "I have no idea what any of that even means."

Serena caught Zeraora without much trouble and then ash returned mew and they all got to The Pokémon center

Nurse joy said "welcome to The Pokémon center, how may I help?"

Serena said "I have a Pokémon just hatched a few minutes ago, I'm hoping nothings wrong because it just suddenly fell asleep."

Nurse joy said "let me take a look."

Serena handed nurse joy Zeraora's pokeball.

After a few minutes at The Pokémon center.

Officer Jenny shows up

Officer Jenny said "have any of you kids heard about the missing children?"

Ash said "no."

Officer Jenny said "it's weird, children started disappearing about 3 days ago."

Ash said "I was hear about 3 days ago but didn't hear a thing about that."

Officer Jenny said "my guess is that it probably started sometime after you left this city."

Ash said "missing children, I've been syncing some psychic energy, maybe that has something to do with it, nurse joy, are any of The Pokémon at the center acting like they have no energy?"

Nurse joy said "yes, all of them actually, why?"

Ash said "that's it."

Ashley said "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ash said "yeah, no doubt."

Ash and Ashley both said "sleep waves."

Officer Jenny said "wow, you two figured that out quick, I've actually been tracking some sleep waves lately, but I didn't think that the sleep waves had something to do with it."

Ash said "and normally you would be right, normally sleep waves only effect Pokémon, but these sleep waves have been altered in some way, maybe that's what's going on."

Officer Jenny said "I think we should check this out."

They went to the source of the waives, the source was on the top of a building that a mansion was located on

They went into the mansion and found the Pokémon lovers club

They explained how they all had insomnia and 3 days ago one of their drowsy evolved into a hypno and since then they used it's hypnosis to get to sleep

Ash said "that explains everything, since the hypnotic waves were altered to effect humans then that explains the missing children and Pokémon, the missing children must be sensitive to this wave and it effected them, and it also explains the Pokémon at the Pokémon center."

Misty said "let's see."

Misty sat in front of hypno and hypno used hypnosis on her and after that she started acting like a Seel

Misty said (in Seel) " **where am I, how did I get hear, who are all these people, must find water."**

Ash said "saw that coming, hay drowsy, can you use dream eater to snap her out of it?"

Drowsy said " **okay."**

Drowsy used dream eater and it brought misty back to reality

Misty said "what happened?"

Ashley said "you thought you were a Seel."

Misty said "weird."

Ash said "I think I have a pretty good idea where those kids ended up, I got the idea from when misty was under the hypnotic spell, maybe all the missing children think they are Pokémon, is there a park in this town?"

Officer Jenny said "yeah, a big one in the middle of town, theirs even a lake."

Ash said "then that's where we find them, mew I chose you, mew teleport me to that park."

Mew teleported them

Officer Jenny said "was that the phantom Pokémon of legends mew?"

Ashley said "yes, and it belongs to my brother."

Over at the park, they found all the missing children who all thought they were Pokemon

Mew cured all the children from the sleep waves and teleported ash and its self back to the mansion

Back at the mansion

Ash said "okay all the kids are okay, of course had you not altered hypno's sleep waves, we wouldn't even have this problem."

The president of the pokemon lovers club said "we are truly sorry for all the trouble we have caused, young man, why don't you take our hypno, I have a feeling you can get it's waves back to normal, so please."

Ash said "okay, I guess I have a hypno now."

He got hypno's pokeball, retuned it and left

At the pokemon center

Ash used mew to help cure the pokemon and in the existent a psyduck somehow found its way into one of misty's pokeballs and got itself captured

* * *

Episode 27 Pokémon fashion flash

On Brock's directions our heroes have made their way to scissor street aka breeders lane

Ash saw a salon on the street called salon rockit

Ash noticed The Pokémon in the advertisement

Ash said "that's not Pokémon breeding, those people focussed soli on a Pokémon's outer appearance, but a true breeder will focus on the beauty on both the inside and outside."

Brock said "I completely agree ash, I mean look, it that an ekans or a Christmas tree?"

Ashley said "those ekans and Koffing sorta look familiar."

Ash said "now that you mention it, they do look sorta like team Rocket's ekans and Koffing."

Before the two had a chance to think about it Brock said "I found it!"

Ashley said "found what?"

Brock pointed to a breeding center

Ashley whispered "10 poke dollars says that this specific Breeding center is run by a girl that Brock is already in love with."

Ash whispered back "you're on."

They went into the shop

The owner of the shop was a woman named Suzy and Brock was already trying to flirt with her

Ash handed Ashley 10 poke dollars because he could easily see he lost the bet

Misty held Brock back by the ear

Serena knottiest a Vulpix

Serena said "who's that Pokémon?"

Ash said "Vulpix, the fox Pokémon, it's six tails are extremely beautiful, as it evolves it grows even more tails."

Serena said "it's just so adorable!"

She started petting it

Suzy said "wait don't touch it."

Vulpix yelled " **stranger danger!"** and used flamethrower on Serena

Ash said "Serena are you okay!?"

Serena said "I'm fine, I think."

Ash said "did I forget to mention that Vulpix have vary powerful fire attacks?"

Serena said "yeah you did, it would've been useful information a few seconds ago."

Suzy said "please forgive Vulpix, the only one it'll allow to touch is me."

Vulpix said " **I'm really sorry, I just get startled when someone who isn't Suzy touches me."**

Serena said "excuse me, you're an experienced Pokémon Breeder, I was wondering, maybe you could help me out, I just caught this Pokémon yesterday, it's not even in the Pokédex, do you think you could possibly tell me the proper was to take care of it?"

Suzy said "well I can certainly try my best."

Serena said "thanks, Zeraora I chose you!"

Suzy got a good look at Zeraora

Suzy said "well first of all from what I can tell it's most likely an electric type, and judging from the was it's looking my guess is that despite it's size it's a newborn, so I would start it off with some mashed up oren berries to give it the energy it'll need, then later mix some energy boosting berries and herbs into its Pokémon food diet, it'll need the extra energy because it's muscles can barely support its own body weight, without extra energy how do you expect to train it?"

Serena said "thanks."

Ash said "it's always nice to get advice from a fellow breeder."

Suzy said "you're a breeder?"

Ash said "yeah, it wasn't easy though, it took a whole month of research and practice."

Suzy said "it only took you a month, I'm impressed."

Brock said "excuse me Suzy, I was kinda hoping you could accept me as your apprentice."

Suzy said "I'm sorry but I don't have apprentices."

Ash said "yeah but you're one of the best breeders out there, you've been awarded with many accolades for Pokémon breeding."

Serena said "impressive, I wonder, has that Vulpix ever won any awards?"

Ash said "that's an excellent question Serena, Suzy and Vulpix entered in many Pokémon contests in her days and even won the grand festival a couple times, and in order to do that you need a Pokémon with both beauty and strength, and that's exactly what Vulpix has, and not only that, The Pokémon also needs a strong connection to his or her trainer."

Serena said "wow, that sounds amazing, maybe I could compete in a contest someday."

Ash said "Serena, it won't be easy, you'll need to train in not just making your Pokémon look good but also you need to be a good battler to win contests."

Ashley said "that's right, and plus you need 5 contest wins to get into the grand festival, but theirs only 4 contests between now and then."

Serena said "are there contests in the Johto Reagan?"

Ash said "yes."

Serena said "then I can wait."

Misty said "so, we saw the salon across the street, what's up with it, is that some kind of trend or something?"

Ash said "if it is than it should change soon, their focussing completely on the looks of a Pokémon, not even caring how The Pokémon fells."

Misty said "well I'm gonna try anyway with my psyduck."

Ash said "I guess I can't stop you, so do whatever you want."

Misty said "thanks, I will."

Misty went over to salon rockit

Suzy said "ever since that salon opened up I've been wondering if it's what's on the inside or outside that maters in the end."

Ash said "that's easy, in the end both are what matters, a breeder who focuses on both factors will make a great breeder."

Suzy said "yeah, but theirs some people who just don't agree with that."

Ash said "because they haven't seen the benefits of making a Pokémon feel good."

Suzy said "I see that you're pikachu and eevee both have a real shin to their coats of fur, I can tell your Pikachu and eevee have both been raised well"

Ash said "thanks. Hay is it okay if I give vulpix something to eat?"

Suzy said "you can try but vulpix almost never eats anything unless I prepare it myself."

Ash decided to try anyway and gave vulpix some pokemon food, vulpix decided to try it, and it really enjoyed it.

Suzy said "I'm impressed."

Ash said "thanks, it's my fire type pokemon food, no fire type can resist."

Suzy said "now that that's done I can tech you about massage and how to help your pokemon relax."

The lesion attracted all the people (except misty) from solon rocket to Suzy's shop

Misty was able to get into solon rocket and the ones running it was Jessie, James, and Meouth all in disguises which somehow fouled misty, they tied her up and threaten to hurt her if she doesn't tell them were the twins are

Misty said "psyduck help!"

Psyduck runs away

Misty said "no psyduck!"

Meouth said "just tell us what we want to know and we promise not to hurt you."

Unbeknownst to both of them psyduck made its way over to Suzy's and found Ashley

Psyduck said " **someone help, misty was tied up by the owners of Solon rockit!"**

Ashley said "let's go, by brother is currently distracted helping with the demonstration, besides, I'm more than capable of taking out those idiots plus fighting them gives me free experience in battle because it's an easy victory."

She went over to Solon rockit

Ashley said "anyone hear?"

Jessie appears in disguise hoping to foul her

Ashley said "I know you, you're Jessie from team Rocket?"

Jessie said "what?"

Ashley said "stop playing dumb, I know it's you, that is one of the worst disguises I've ever seen in my life, how anyone would fall for that is beyond me."

James suddenly grabbed her from behind and kept her from reaching a pokeball

Fortunately for Ashley team Rocket overlooked arashi.

Ashley said "arashi, help!"

Her mouth was then covered by James.

Meowth watched this and saw that Jessie and James were distracted with Ashley so Meowth used its claws to free misty from her binds

Meowth whispered to misty "as far as they know you got out on your own."

Misty whispered "I forgot you were still on our side."

Misty yelled out "arashi use thunderbolt!"

Arashi looked and saw it was misty who gave the command and arashi followed it without question

Arashi electrocuted Jessie and James and Ashley, Jessie and James fell to the ground, but Ashley was able to take it.

Ashley said "thanks, misty, you and arashi make a pretty good team."

Misty said "come on it was arashi who did all the work, I just simply called out an attack."

Ashley said "well I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for psyduck."

Misty said "I fell bad, you came to save me but I think I actually ended up saving you."

Ashley said "let's just say we both saved each other."

Misty said "what do we do about them?" She said whale gesturing to the two team Rocket members on the floor.

Ashley said "good question, they haven't committed any crimes worthy of them being sent to deadheat prison yet."

Misty asked "they haven't?"

Ashley said "currently the only things they have against them is attempted thievery and attempted kidnapping, but that's not enough."

Misty said "that's too bad."

Ashley said "but we can call the police, they may not go to deadheat but their going to jail."

Misty said "I'll call that a miner victory."

They did just that and team Rocket was sent straight to prison

Ashley said "I fell bad for Meowth, he's a good Pokémon but he got punished."

Misty said "yeah, but they'll break out someday, Meowth still has to take them down from the inside."

Ashley said "you're right."

They went back to Suzy's salon

Ashley said "hay, we're back."

Ash said "hay sis, we were just about to leave."

Brock said "I'll miss this place, and Suzy."

Just before they left

Suzy said "wait, Ash."

Ash stops and looks back

Suzy said "Vulpix has taken a real liking towards you, I was wondering if you'd be willing to take her with you on your journey?"

Ash said "really?"

Suzy said "of course, I would love to see the training you get done, so would you please, I know Vulpix will love it."

Ash said "well Vulpix, I'll only do it if you agree too."

Vulpix said " **I know you'll take great care of me just like Suzy, but now I need to get back into contests."**

Ash said "alright Vulpix, I guess you're part of the team now."

* * *

 **Got another one done, sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with lots of other stuff like school, and I love reading other fanfics, see you all next chapter but that might take a** **while because I've got some personal stuff that needs to be done, before you ask, no it is not reading other fanfics so please don't ask, I promise I'll be back, don't know when but I will.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hay sorry this took so long,**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, shiny eevee, hypno, Vulpix, and Hitmonchan**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasar, squirtle, primeape, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin, and Zeraora**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Beedrill, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, nedoking, nedoqueen, fearow, Hitmonlee, onix, gyarados, Haunter, krabby, Horsea, alolan Raichu, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon.**

* * *

Extra episode 2 twins and a legendary baby

Today we see team friends are traveling along ready for their next challenge, when suddenly

* * *

A voice cried out " **someone help!"**

No one recognized the voice, except for Ashley.

Ashley said "that voice, we have to help!"

Ash said "right behind you, mew, teleport!"

Mew teleported the twins to where the voice was coming from

When they got their they found something they didn't believe, it was a baby shiny Arcius, on the ground injured and their was a Pokémon Trainer there with a Darkrai trying to capture it.

The trainer said "this had better work, go ultra ball!"

The ultra ball hit arcius

One shake, two shakes, arcius escapes

The trainer said "you don't know when to give up, Darkrai use dark pulse!"

Darkrai hit the arcius with dark pulse

The trainer said "now, go ultra ball!"

The ultra ball hit

One shake, two shakes, three shakes, arcius escaped

The trainer said "man, you just don't quit, well I can do this all day, darkrai, use dark void!"

Ash said "we have to stop him, arcius deserves to be free, I have a few full restores to help but I don't think I can get close enough."

Ashley said "I know one thing you can do!"

Ash said "try and talk some reason into that guy?"

Ashley said "well yes that too, but you could also catch it, that way, even after you catch it the other guy can't try and capture it again."

Ash said "hay you!"

The other trainer looked at him.

Ash said "I ash from palit town, what are you doing to arcius?"

The other trainer said "palit town? That's in kanto, what are you doing all the way out here in the Sinno Reagan?"

Ash said "you first!"

The other trainer said "fine, I'm looking to capture more legendary Pokémon, and if you must know my name is Tobias, I just saw this arcius and I had to have it."

Ash said "you're hurting it, it screamed out so loud I could hear it from kanto."

Tobias said "I just wanted to capture it, I'll even heal Arcius myself afterwards, am not a monster, I just want a new Pokémon."

Ash said "how about we battle right now!"

Tobias said "alright, the battle will be 3 on 3, the winner gets to capture the arcius and the loser leaves and doesn't bother, and just to make sure theirs no funny business, dragonite, I chose you, dragonite will watch over arcius."

Ash said "I aseptic your terms."

Tobias said "my first Pokémon will be Darkrai, you?"

Ash said "Hitmonchan I chose you!"

Tobias said "darkrai use dark void!"

Ash said "Hitmonchan dodge and use thunder punch!"

Tobias said "darkrai use dark pulse!"

Ash said "hitmochan use revenge!"

Hitmonchan took the attack and struck back hard

Tobias said "Darkrai use ice beam!"

Ash said "hitmochan use revenge again!"

Once again Hitmonchan took the attack and struck back hard

Tobias said "Darkrai use dark void!"

Hitmonchan fell asleep

Tobias said "dream eater."

Ashley said "Hitmochan is unable to battle."

Ash said "Mew I chose you!"

Tobias said "impressive."

Ash said "mew quick use aura spear and power up punch!"

Mew charged up aura spear and fired it and then teleported behind darkrai to deliver a power up punch.

Ashley said "Darkrai is unable to battle!"

Ash said "mew return for now, Storm get in their!"

Tobias said "Latios I chose you!"

Ash said "pikachu use quick attack""

Tobias said "dodge it!"

Ash said "now use volt tackle, iron tall, man that didn't work!"

Tobias said "time to end this, latios use luster purge!"

Ash said "Storm dodge and jump on latios, now use thunder bolt!"

Tobias said "latios through storm off."

Storm wouldn't let go.

Ash said "storm use thunder bolt!"

Tobias said "ok, latios use light screen!"

Ash said "storm, thunderbolt one more time!"

Tobias said "latios make a quick tern!"

Ash said "not going to happen, Storm use thunderbolt!"

Tobias said "latios acind and lets git this over with!"

Ash said "storm use thunderbolt, you can do it!"

Tobias said "quick descend and throw pikachu off, use luster purge now!"

Ash said "now storm use volt tackle, now use iron tall!"

Ashley said "both storm and Latios are unable to battle!"

Tobias said "Time for my trusty partner, infernape, I chose you! I don't care that you have mew, infernape has been my partner forever, I remember it like it was yesterday, it was the day I started my journey, the other two weren't for me, but when I looked into chimchar's eyes, I could see a fiery passion, and right then I knew we were destined to become friends!"

Ash said "mew I chose you."

Mew said " **so, the last battle, Storm fought hard, now I will win."**

Tobias said "infernape use flair blitz!"

Mew said " **it's time ash!"**

Ash said "are you ready mew?"

Mew said " **definitely, let's end this so we can protect arcius."**

Ash did the Psychic type Z move pose and said "alright, by the origin of all Pokémon, I call upon your power, genesis supernova!"

Ashley chuckled and said "infernape is unable to battle, so my brother ash is the winner."

Tobias said "alright I'm a man of my word, you can catch arcius, you need some help with it?"

Ash said "I'm not catching it, arcius deserves to be free."

Tobias said "I guess I can understand that, hear, my poke etch number."

Ash said "what's a poke etch?"

Tobias said "you'll find out, when you get one, give me a call, I'd love to battle you again."

Ash said "thanks, you were a tough opponent."

Ash was about to give spray arcius with the full restore when suddenly a blast came out nowhere and hit arcius then a red chain came from the same direction and caught arcius in its binds.

Ash said "what?"

Then a team galactic member showed up

The team galactic member said "it took a years of searching but I finally found it, an arcius!"

Ash said "leave it alone!"

The team galactic member said "never! Now I'm gonna take arcius to my boss!"

Ash said "no way am I letting this happen!"

The team galactic member said "like you have a choice!"

Ash thought to himself " _their's one thing I can do to stop this, I just hope arcius will forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

Ash said "alright, arcius, go, Masterball!"

The masterball hit arcius and only shook once before 'click' arcius was captured.

Mew quickly teleported to the masterball that arcius was captured in and then teleported back and gave it to ash.

Ash said "thanks mew."

The team galactic member said "what, what just happened?"

Ash said "this, arcius I chose you!"

As arcius appears from its masterball ash quickly sprayed it with a full restore waking it up and bringing its hp back up to full.

Arcius said " **thank you."**

Ash said "you were in trouble."

Arcius said " **I guess I'm your Pokémon so we can go on adventures, maybe whale on this adventure we can find one or both of my memma's."**

Ash said "I promise you, we will find them."

Arcius said " **then I shall remain loyal to you until them, you seem really nice. Wait how can you understand me!?"**

Ash said "my sister taught me, and she learned by spending three years with learning and training."

Arcius said " **awesome, just don't ever leave me, I get lonely, and I am extremely timid."**

Ash grabbed arcius's head and looked straight into its eyes and said "don't worry, you're young, I'll care for you, I'll protect you, but first, their's something I need to do."

Ash tossed a pokeball to Ashley so now they both had 7 on their team, the pokeball Ashley got was Hitmonchan's."

Ash said "mew let's get out of hear before things get ugly."

Mew teleported them back to their friends after ash returned arcius

Serena said "ash, what happened?"

Ash said "it's a long story, the short version is, arcius I chose you."

Serena said "I don't know what that is but, wow."

Ash said "arcius, the alpha Pokémon, according to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world, it is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed."

Serena said "whoa, you're like a walking Pokédex."

Ash said "but that's wrong, actually mew is the creator of all Pokémon, in fact arcius was the first Pokémon mew created."

Storm said " **it will be a fun journey now that we are traveling with an arcius."**

Ash said "I know right but I'll need to train a little more, for one arcius for some reason has the timed nature, probably because it hasn't spent much time around humans and doesn't trust them."

* * *

Extra episode a battle to shake the earth

Last time ash had captured a shiny Arceus and today we see ash training with his sister and friends.

* * *

Ash said "alright, so I'm thinking a battle will get help arceus, because maybe seeing a battle will get arceus excited to battle."

Ashley said "couldn't hurt."

Ash said "thanks, now I need an opponent willing to take me and storm on."

Ashley said "not it."

Serena said "the only one I could use is Zeraora but he doesn't like the idea of battling storm, but maybe if arceus is up for is he could battle with Zeraora."

Ash said "maybe, but first we need to show arceus how fun a battle can be, Brock, Misty?"

Brock said "no thanks."

Misty said "never, you're too good ash."

Ash said "I guess I don't have an opponent."

Eevee said " **um, ash, maybe, I could be Storm's opponent."**

Ash said "you sure about this?"

Eevee said " **not really but I want to help you train."**

Ash said "alright."

Both Eevee and Storm jumped down from ash's shoulders and faced each other.

Mew said " **carful my love, we still have that date tonight and I don't want you to be too badly hurt before it."**

Storm said " **don't worry my Legendary kitty, I'll be carful."**

Mew said " **my little mousey had better be."**

Ash said "they truly love each other, like you and me, my kalos princess."

Serena blushed and said "yeah, my legendary prince."

Ash and Serena kissed then mew and storm kissed

Misty and Brock were both super jealous, Brock because he had a crush on Serena and Misty because she had a crush on Ash.

Ashley said "Aww, so cute, where's a camera when you really need one?"

Her answer came in the form of Brock taking a picture of the 4 of them.

Ashley said "Brock I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you give me that picture right now."

Brock happily said "it's a deal!"

Brock handed over the picture and Ashley gave Brock a quick peck on the cheek, honoring the deal she made.

Ashley said "okay I love love as much as the next girl but we should really get to the battle."

Ash said "right, sorry."

Storm said " **yeah."**

The young arceus said " **what is love?"**

Ashley said "I'll explain later."

Ash said "ready storm!?"

Storm said " **ready!"**

Ash said "ready Eevee?"

Eevee said " **ready!"**

Ash said "storm start things off with thunderbolt!"

Eevee dodged and used dig.

Ash said "that won't work eevee, Storm use iron tall on the ground!"

Eevee was shot out from underground but then used quick attack to do damage.

Ash said "storm use iron tail!"

Eevee countered with its own iron tail and the two were evenly matched, during the clash of iron tails no one saw that eevee's Everstone fell off

Ash said "Storm, volt tackle!"

Eevee counterattacked with take down and both attacks where extremely powerful and sent each other back

After the clash, eevee starts glowing

Ash said "what? Eevee is evolving, but the Everstone?"

Ashley said "um, bro, look."

Ash looked to where she was pointing

Ash said "no way, the Everstone!?"

Ashley said "I'm just as surprised as you."

Ash said "wonder what it'll become, theirs no Ice or Moss rocks nearby, and there aren't any Thunder, Fire, or Water Stones here and finally the sun is still out, so it'll ether become an Espeon or Sylveon."

Eevee evolved into a Jolteon.

Ash said "okay, even I'm lost here."

Ashley said "guess now is a good time to scan Eevee I mean Jolteon."

She got out her Pokédex

Pokédex: this Pokémon, Eevee has the special ability Eeveelution, whenever an Eevee with this ability is low on HP then the Eevee will temporarily evolve into one of its 8 evolutionary counterparts, which one depends on what Pokémon Eevee is currently battling because The Pokémon Eevee evolves into will be the one of the 8 that is the best match for the opposing Pokémon, however Eevee sum times has trouble deciding so its trainer usually makes the decision for Eevee, when Eevee temporality evolve's into a new Pokémon it gains that Pokémon's special ability and The Pokémon can do a 5th Attack, the move The Pokémon would learn from evolving is added on along with the others, once the battle is over Eevee reverts back to the way it was before the battle.

Ash said "so Eevee, I mean Jolteon has Volt Absorb now, but I'm up for the challenge, Storm use Quick Attack!"

Jolteon used thunder shock on itself and because of Volt Absorb Jolteon healed.

Ash said "Quick Attack!"

Jolteon used iron tall, but since it didn't have a tail anymore the hairs on the back of its body acted as multiple small Iron Tail's

Ash said "Storm use Iron tail!"

Jolteon used Last Resort

Storm was on the ground, almost out for the count, but he got back up.

Ash said "alright storm, time to show them what we can do, together!"

Storm said " **right, when we combine our strength we are unstoppable!"**

Ash and storm both yelled "We will beat you!/ **We will beat you!"**

Ash yelled "time for our true powerful!"

Storm suddenly got struck by Lightning which was incredibly surprising since their wasn't even a cloud in the sky

After the lightning a new Pokémon was in storm's place, The Pokémon looked like a Raichu except this one had a lightning bolt shaped mark on its stomach and from the tip of its tail to its body, instead of a thin tail connecting the lightning bolt shaped bulge on the end, a line of pure electricity was connecting it, and finally the Raichu had red marks on the sides of each of its eyes.

Ashley said "what on earth?"

She got her Pokédex out again

Pokédex: The only Data currently available, this Pokémon has the ability Battle Bound then now it had Extreme Voltage, A Pokémon with extreme voltage dose damage with electric type moves to any Pokémon, regardless of special ability

Ash smirked now knowing this, that meant that Volt Absorb wouldn't work, and with Storm's power to electrocute Ground types, Storm was now unstoppable

Ash said "alright storm!"

He stated the Ash-Pikachu Z pose, but the z move would be much more powerful

Ash said "Stronger than a thunderbolt, Stronger than even 10,000,000 Volts, much much bigger, with super ultra full power now! 100,000,000 volts thunderbolt!"

The move looked almost the same, except, their were 2 additional bolts, one wight and the other black, the two powered up the attack

After the Z move jolteon reverted back to eevee and was down for the count.

Ashley said "Eevee is unable to battle, the winner is ash and storm."

Storm turned back into a pikachu

Storm said " **okay, that was officially the third weirdest thing to happen to me."**

Ash said "third?"

Storm said " **yeah, one was figuring out how to use Z moves, and two was when me and my mew became mates, no efface my love."**

Mew said " **none taken, you looked good as a Raichu, if you want I could make that a permanent thing."**

Storm said " **no thanks, I'd rather not give up my favorite spot on ash's shoulder."**

Ash said "alright now that that's set and done, arcius, you fell like battling?"

Arcius said " **I'm fired up now, I want to battle!"**

Ash said "Serena, arceus and I challenge you and Zeraora to a battle."

Serena said "we gladly accept."

Arceus said " **you're going down!"**

Zeraora said " **don't think so, you saw how strong my memma Storm is, along side my other memma, mew, you can imagine how strong I am."**

Ash said "arceus go ground type!"

Arceus changed into a ground type

Serena said "this is bad for us, Zeraora use scratch!"

Ash said "Arceus use cosmic power!"

Brock said "smart, ash is starting defense, right now Zeraora can only use scratch."

Serena said "scratch!"

Ash said "Arceus use Natural Gift!"

The move failed

Ash mentally said " _ow right, that attack only works when the other Pokémon is holding a berry, I'll need to replace that attack later, for now though."_

Ash said "Arceus use seismic toss!"

Arceus grabbed Zeraora

Serena said "try to get away with scratch!"

Zeraora tried but failed to get away and got hit with the full force.

Serena said "Zeraora use scratch!"

Ash said "Arceus use Punishment!"

Serena said "scratch!"

Ash said "Arceus end this with Punishment!"

Ashley said "Zeraora is unable to battle, the winner is my brother and Arceus."

Arceus said " **that was awesome, can I battle someone else?"**

Ash said "sorry arceus, I don't think so."

Serena said "if arceus is up for it, Fennekin, I chose you!"

Ash said "arceus?"

Arceus said " **let's go!"**

Ash said "I like your spirit, but first, sis, you got a TM for arceus?"

Ashley said "I actually have one that's made just for arceus, usually arceus learns the move Judgement around level 100, but arceus gave this TM to me, it can teach arceus how to use Judgement even at a low level, but first what more do you want to get rid of?"

Ash said "Nature Gift."

Ashley said "alright, just give me a few minutes."

5 minutes later

Ashley said "now arceus knows the Attack that only an arceus can learn."

Ash said "alright Arceus, go water type."

Serena said "great, just perfect, fennekin use scratch!"

Ash said "arceus use Punishment!"

Serena said "fennekin use ember."

Ash said "arceus use Judgement!"

Ashley said "and fennekin is unable to battle."

Serena said "that was fast."

Ash said "Serena, would you like to train with me?"

Serena said "yes."

Ash said "alright, we can become stronger together."

Suddenly a net came down from the sky and trapped Arceus.

Ash looked up and saw team Rocket

Music started playing

Au note:

Jessie and James sang "you know it's the team rocket in the fight for what is wrong, we're tired of our modo so we thought we try a song."

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Both: the spread of light prepare to fight!

Meowth sang "Meowth that's right!"

All three singing: "we want to capture your Pokémon and we hope to do it in a hurry cause when we do we'll be the new stars of this, story."

Ash said "don't you idiot's ever give up?"

Jessie said " nope, we just keep coming back."

Meowth said "wait he just called the three of us idiots!"

Ash said "actually i was talking to Jessie and James, I would never say that to you meowth."

James said "well we are just going to take you're pokemon and you can't do anything to stop us."

Ash said "it's almost like you don't know us."

Ashley said "can i send them flying this time?"

Ash said "sure sis."

Ashley said "alright Arashi, go, and following will be charmander, bulbasar, and squirtle I chose you!"

Jessie said "ekans!

James said "koffing!"

Ashley said "arashi use thunderbolt, squirtle use bubble beam, charmander use flamethrower, and bulbasar use razor leaf!"

Team rocket: look's like team Rocket is blasting of again!

Ash said "decently top tin for weird days."

Ashley said "yeah, but we've definitely had weirder, remember that family vacation to distortion world?"

Ash said "true."

Ashley said "race you to the next town."

Ash said "you're on sis!"

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter done! Sorry it took so long, had a lot to take care of, hope you liked the chapter see you next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay, hears the chapter and list of Pokémon**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, shiny eevee, hypno, Vulpix, and shiny Arceus**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasar, squirtle, primeape, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin, and Zeraora**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Beedrill, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, nedoking, nedoqueen, fearow, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, onix, gyarados, Haunter, krabby, Horsea, alolan Raichu, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon.**

* * *

Episode 28 the punchy Pokémon

Team friends are currently headed torts the next gym ready for any challenge that comes their ways

* * *

A Hitmonchan runs along a road and suddenly stops by a tree to punch the air, while a girl watches the Fighting-type from behind.

Team friends is amazed

Ashley said "that Hitmonchan has got to be a trained Pokémon, let's see if it can beat this, arashi, I chose you."

Arashi said " **me!?"**

Ashley said "yes, arashi, you're vary strong, I know without a doubt you can beat that Hitmonchan."

Arashi said " **okay."**

Ash said "Arashi use thunderbolt!"

The opposing Hitmonchan used power up punch

Ash said "Arashi use Iron Tait!"

A man runs over, and said "Don't let your guard down, now show them your the strongest Hitmochan, now knock it out!"

His Hitmonchan use's thunder punch which Arashi easily dodged

Suddenly, the girl runs out from behind the tree.

She said "daddy please come home, and to give up trying to become a Trainer."

The man said "Rebecca, I won't quit until I become the P1 Grand Prix champion."

Serena asked "P1 Grand Prix?"

Ash said "it's a one day fighting type only tournament, most Pokémon can participate, any trainer can participate, but the main rule is only physical moves, no special attack moves or status moves allowed, meaning the attacks the Pokémon uses must always make physical contact with the opponent."

Serena said "sounds awesome, I wish I had a Pokémon that could compete, fennekin would be at a huge disadvantage as the only attacks it knows are scratch, tail whip, and ember, meaning scratch is its only possible attack."

Ashley said "yeah, but what about Zeraora?"

Serena said "what about him?"

Ashley facepalmed and said "I what I meant was Zeraora has some good attacks, even though Zeraora is a young Pokémon maybe you could stand a good chance, Zeraora knows scratch and spark, but with this TM it will also know brick brake which is the strongest fighting type physical attack move it can learn via TM, I could also teach it how to use one more move the strongest dragon type it can possibly learn, on the way, if you're willing, I'll teach your Zeraora how to use one of the strongest dragon attacks, the attack is called outrage, not only is it the strongest dragon move it can possibly learn, it's a physical contact move, but make sure to only use it when you really need it because as soon as you use it Zeraora will become confused so be careful."

Serena said "you would really do that? Yes please."

Ash said "I wish I could help."

Ashley said "well 2 heads are better than one, maybe you could help, teaching a Pokémon outrage is difficult to say the vary least, you could help me, hay mew, I could also use your help."

One teleport and one hour later

Ash and Ashley re appeared with mew and Zeraora

Ash said "it wasn't easy but Zeraora now knows outrage."

They all got to the town where the tournament

When they got to town Rebecca informs team friends about her fathers ambitions and that he has since abandoned his family.

After hearing Rebecca's pleas,

Ash said "Don't worry, one of my friends will defeat Anthony and his Hitmonchan, with all of them competing one of them is bound to beat him, right?"

Ashley said "definitely."

Serena said "I can try."

Brock said "the power of friendship is strong, no way he can beat all of us."

Ash said "wait, I just thought of something, how do we know we know you won't have to battle each other first?"

Ashley said "good point, well I guess good luck and may the best one of us win."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket gets wind of the Grand Prix as well and decide to enter.

James and Meowth want to win for the all-you-can-eat buffet, but Jessie intends to go to the salon and embark on a shopping spree.

However, James points out that only Fighting Pokémon can enter, but Jessie says that they will have to borrow one, pointing to a tall man and his Hitmonlee, which James identifies as the Kicking Fiend.

As the P1 Grand Prix begins, Team Rocket have since stolen the man's Hitmonlee and clothes, keeping him tied and locked in a closet.

At the P1 Grand Prix, all the competitors are presented to the crowd.

The first battle is between a Machop and Ashley's Primeape.

Despite Ashley's pleas, Primeape refuses to listen, until Machop launches a Seismic Toss and sends Primeape out of the ring.

Ashley rushes to save it, but misses.

She then asks her Pokémon if it is okay.

Primeape gives Ashley a sad look, then shakes it off and jumps back into the ring.

Now listening to Ashley, Primeape is able to take control and defeat the Machop with Scratch and Mega Kick.

The next match is Hitmonlee against Geodude.

Brock waves to Rebecca and said "I've got everything under control."

Suddenly, Rebecca tells him to look out, and Brock is hit in the head with his own Pokémon.

He sends Geodude back into the ring, where it is kicked mercilessly.

Anthony approaches, telling Brock that a real man knows when to admit defeat.

Brock throws in the towel, and apologizes to Geodude for making it battle, and Team Rocket move onto the next round.

Ashley promises that she and Primeape will take care of the tournament from that point forward with the rest of their friends.

The next match is Serena and her Zeraora against a guy and his Poliwrath

The opponent said "you may have an electric type I've never seen before but that doesn't mean you will beat me."

Serena said "let's see what you've got, Zeraora use spark!"

The opponent said "Poliwrath use seismic toss!"

Serena said "Zeraora use brick brake!"

The opponent said "Poliwrath use mud slap!"

Serena said "Zeraora, time to go big or go home, use outrage!"

The opponent said "ow no, this is really bad."

Announcer: Poliwrath is unable to battle, Zeraora and Serena move on to the next round.

As more battles take place throughout the tournament.

The next main match is between Ag Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee.

Jessie is ready for anything and to make sure they win.

Hitmonchan steps on glue, a part of Meowth's scheme, and gets stuck.

Anthony's Hitmonchan takes several Mega Kicks, and Rebecca attempts to stop the match.

This forces Anthony to intervene, and he takes a hit and throws in the towel.

Anthony says he is sorry he worried Rebecca and her mother.

Misty says that the fighting brought a family back together.

"Giant" then arrives to meet with Ash, though James' ill-timed appearance and response to Jessie causes them to realize it was Team Rocket in disguise.

Jessie and James then try to recite their motto, although James, due to obvious strain from trying to carry Jessie, ends up collapsing beforehand.

Then, the highly anticipated final battle between Ashley's Primeape versus the stolen Hitmonlee takes place.

Primeape blocks multiple rapid kicks from Hitmonlee and manages to sneak through a few hits.

Under the arena Meowth tries to pull off another cheating move, but Arashi spots him and decides to get moving.

She finds that Meowth has planted a bomb on the stage.

Meanwhile, back on the stage Hitmonlee jumps up, as per the plan, Meowth hits the button on the controls, but the bomb does not explode.

Hitmonlee falls down, and Primeape grabs him and uses its Seismic Toss and wins the match.

Primeape has now become the new P1 Grand Prix Champion and proudly boasts its new championship belt.

Ashley said "Primeape, I'm so proud of you."

Anthony said "that Primeape of yours has a lot of natural talent, why not let me train it for you, I promise that I will make Primeape a true P1 Champion."

Meanwhile, Meowth and the rest of Team Rocket are baffled as to why the bomb didn't explode.

Arashi then turns up and gives the bomb to Meowth, who thanks Arashi for finding it.

Just at that moment, however, the bomb activates, shocking Team Rocket before exploding, sending them blasting off yet again.

Ashley leaves Primeape in Anthony's care for further training.

His daughter says that she will also make sure he spends time at home.

Primeape, now teary eyed, waves goodbye to Ashley and her brother and friends friends as they continue towards the twins next Gym Badge.

* * *

Episode 29 sparks fly for magnomite

Upon arriving at the polluted industrial town of Gringey City, the twins, Serena, Misty, and Brock notice that Storm and Arashi have become faint and sparks are coming out of their cheeks.

* * *

Ash said "are you okay?"

Storm said " **yeah I think."**

Ashley said "if either of you are feeling sick just let us know, we worry about you two."

Arashi said " **we'll let you know if anything is wrong."**

They all rush to the Pokémon Center.

At the Center, the twins finds an uncharacteristically irritable Nurse Joy, who dismisses Pikachu's condition as a cold.

When Ash yells at her for not being very helpful, she explains that the sparks coming out of both Storm and Arashi's cheeks are an early symptom of a cold in Electric rodent Pokémon.

She suggests that they leave both of them there for the night, and they will be fine in the morning.

At the same time, a large group of Grimer block the water flow into the hydroelectric power plant, causing the power to go out.

Ash, Misty, and Brock decide to head for the power plant to try to do something whale Ash and Serena decides to stay at the Pokémon center

Arashi cries out as they leave.

They receive directions from Officer Jenny, and Arashi comes out of the nearby bushes.

Misty realizes that Arashi was afraid that they wouldn't return for her later, so Ashley decides to let her come along.

Arashi jumps into Ashley's arms and she receives a shock, a shadowy Pokémon watches from a nearby bush.

The group enters the power plant and notice that nobody is there to greet them.

Misty locates a map and points out the direction to the central control room.

Misty gets spooked as something flies behind her.

Ashley calls out Misty's cowardice, though soon after, Misty and Brock spot something behind Ashley.

She turns around though nothing is there.

The shadowy figure, with a glowing blue eye, appears behind Arashi.

Ashley looked at the Pokémon and said "it's only a Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon, it's means of flying around through the air are not fully understood, this Pokémon is an electric and steel type.

Ashley decides to try to catch it, but Magnemite only seems interested in Arashi, and begins to follow her.

Ashley yells at the Magnemite to cut it out, and the Magnemite backs off.

A nasty stench then enters the corridor.

They turn around to see a grating fall off the ceiling, followed by several Grimer.

Brock decides that it would be best not to say anything to insult their pride.

Ashley pretends to compliment their unique smell, but Misty says it stinks, and the leader of the Grimer, a Muk, rises from behind them.

With a command from Muk, the Grimer attack, insulted by Misty's comment.

Ashley, Misty, Brock, and Arashi run.

As they round the corner, they bump into two plant workers.

The Grimer approach, and they all start running for the control room.

They all hide in the control room, and Brock bolsters the door shut.

One of the workers explains that the Grimer are clogging the sea intake valve, preventing the power from coming back on.

The Grimer throw themselves at the door and soon bust it open.

Arashi uses her Thunder Shock attack to knock out some of the Grimer, but it isn't enough.

Suddenly, the Magnemite knock out the control room's ceiling grate, and several Magnemite and Magneton arrive.

Their combined electric attack proves effective and they manage to also scare off the Grimer blocking the flow of water into the power plant, and the power is restored.

However, the Muk leader remains.

Arashi uses Thunder Shock, and Arashi's obsessed Magnemite assists with a Thunder Shock of its own.

The combined electric attacks knock the Muk unconscious, and Ashley catches it in a pokeball.

To her discontent, he realizes that the smell of the Muk comes through the pokeball.

Later, Arashi seems to be a lot better, and one of the power plant workers explains that when an electric mouse Pokémon like a pikachu builds up too much electricity, its body becomes magnetized and it seems as though it has a cold which ment Magnemite was in love with Arashi because she was magnetized, but now that Arashi is better, Magnemite is no longer interested.

Back at the Pokémon center

Ashley said "hay bro, I figured out what's wrong with storm."

Ash said "so did I, apparently it was a cold, I just got finished apologizing to Nurse Joy, Storm's all better now, right Storm?"

Storm said " **I fell better than ever."**

As the team of friends prepare to leave Gringey City, Ash mention that the Grimer horde was a sign that the town needed to be cleaned up and suggest that if the residents clean up the air and water, they will restore the city to its former glory.

Taking his advice to heart, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny bid farewell to them.

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's lab, a pokeball arrives from Ashley.

As Professor Oak wonders what Ashley caught this time, the Poké Ball opens up, and Professor Oak covers his nose in disgust as Muk appears.

* * *

 **Okay, I finally got it done, really sorry it took so long but I'll see you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hay sorry this chapter took so long, I'm kinda thinking about letting it up for adoption, it's not other like adoption story, I love this story, it just got too crazy too quickly, but I will make a new version of this story, the new version won't include Ashley or Serena (Serena will still pop up but when in the anime, but will stick around after kalos) PM me if you want to adopt my story, but hears the last chapter from me and list of Pokémon.**

 **Ash: Storm the pikachu, ho-oh, mew, shiny eevee, hypno, Vulpix, and shiny Arceus**

 **Ashley: arashi the pikachu, charmander, Bulbasar, squirtle, and Pidgeyotto**

 **Brock: onix, geodude, ditto, Scyther, Aerodactyl, and Rhydon.**

 **Serena: fennekin, and Zeraora**

 **Misty: staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and surskit**

 **On stand by: flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Beedrill, butterfree, pink butterfree, Paris, Sandshrew, clefariy, nedoking, nedoqueen, fearow, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, onix, gyarados, Haunter, krabby, Horsea, alolan Raichu, giant Tentacruel, and giant dragonite**

 **In training: Primeape**

 **I own nothing from Pokémon.**

* * *

Dig those Diglett

Several months have passed since Ash has left his hometown pallet, during that time he's meet up with his companions Misty, Brock, and Serena along with his twin sister and both of their pikachu's

Brock said "we've sure travelled a long way."

Misty said "we've seen so much."

Serena said "I wonder what today has in store for us."

Ash said "sis, which way is it to the gym?"

Ashley said "I know it's over one of those mountains, problem is I forgot over which one."

Brock said "I think theirs a road hear."

Ash said "it's probably our best bet."

The episode continued like in the anime up until Misty called the Diglett cute

The man shot up to his feet and venomously replied "CUTE?! They most certainly are NOT cute! They are a nuisance! A horrible, destructive nuisance!"

Ashley yelled "They are not a nuisance!"

The man turned and pointed a short distance away to where a massive construction project looked like it was heading underway and he yelled "They are a nuisance because they are preventing us from completing work on that dam we have been building!"

He then turned and pointed to another location where workers were raising some pipes up using a large crane and yelled "The Diglett have been working to prevent us from completing this dam any way they possibly can!"

He gestured to the wrecked mass of trucks behind them that had all fallen into a massive trench that had resulted from the ground caving in under them and yelled "The Diglett even wreck all of our supply trucks when they come in and because of them, we are running low on resources!"

Sighing, he turned around and dropped his head and said "The situation is so dire that we have even created our own special division to help get rid of the Diglett."

At that, the man (who must have been the construction foreman) slid back up to Ash and his friends and held out a brochure, as well as a few tickets of some kind and he said "For any able-bodied and talented Pokémon Trainers that can stop the Diglett, we are even offering a six night, seven day long, all expense paid stay at the soon-to-be Giva Hot Springs Resort!"

"Never!" Ash began. "No matter what you offer-" He was quickly cut off by Misty stepping in though, and saying with a bright smile and her hands crossed in front of her "We're four able and talented Pokémon Trainers!"

The bearded man appeared pleasantly surprised for a moment and said "Ah so you are the first team of trainers that we called in!"

"Out of curiosity..." Ash began as he walked up and looked at the big construction project that was covering much of the surrounding landscape. Also, hearing the constant blast work going on, he narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

Ash looked back at the man again and asked "Have you done any sort of environmental review?"

Though, upon him saying this, the construction foreman just blinked.

He asked as if not hearing him right "An environmental review?"

Ash said "Yeah, you know." *points at the surrounding forest* "Have you had anyone come out here, like an environmental professional, and check to see just what kind of impact this dam you're constructing will have on the local Pokémon population?"

The man said "Well of course not This dam project was funded by a big real estate company operating out of Saffron City who just recently purchased the Giva Hot Springs and wanted to expand upon its resources!"

He gestured at the loads of men all working on the project and said "We were given a very short timeframe to complete construction of this dam and as the biggest and most capable construction company in Kanto, we were the only ones trusted to construct it!"

He held his hands up into fists and said "The company that hired us wants to make their profit back as soon as possible and that all depends on the construction of this dam. There was no time to go through the process of having an environmental review done and since this land was bought and zoned as private property, none were called for by the Pokémon League!"

Ash nodded and then looked around as he put a hand on his hip and said "Yeah I wondered if that was the case..."

Ash then looked at the man again seriously and asked "Have you given any thought whatsoever to how this project will affect the Pokémon who live here?"

Brock nodded and said "Ash is right. Just all of this blasting and earth upheaval alone could seriously disturb the local ecosystem."

Ashley asked "Have you also considered that maybe the Diglett are getting in your way because they're trying to keep you from destroying everything?"

However, the foreman merely growled and shook his head as he said "I don't care what their reasons are or why they're doing this, all I know is that these nuisance Diglett need to be stopped! We weren't hired to be environmental protection agents, we were hired to make a dam and that is what we're here to do!"

Ash and his friends were immediately put off by the man's blatant disregard for the safety and welfare of all the Pokémon who lived nearby and whom were having their natural habitat endangered.

In fact, in the midst of Ash now glaring at the man almost ready to arrest him on the spot but decided against it.

Misty curled her lip up and then shook her head and said "On second thought... I don't want a free trip anywhere if it means endangering innocent Pokémon's lives."

Brock, Ashley and Serena all nodded in agreement while the man growled again and then yelled "Fine! We do not need your assistance in this matter anyway! We have called in a squad of Pokémon Trainers who will take care of this for us!"

At that moment, they all heard the sound of roaring vehicles coming their way as he turned and smiled and said "Ah and here they are now!"

As Ash and the others looked down the road, they saw a few large buses coming their way before eventually parking, one beside the other, right in front of them and kicking up dust all the while.

As the dust began to clear from the fast halt of the buses, they looked up from shielding their eyes and saw a red convertible speeding around the last bus and coming to a stop in front of the lot.

For Ash and his friends though, what surprised them was who was in the car.

Jumping up in the vehicle and sticking his face proudly into the air, none other than Gary Oak himself pointed a finger skyward and smirked as he said "Have no fear, Gary Oak is on the scene! I'm here to save the day as usual so don't fret another minute!"

Ash and his friends just stared up at the brown haired boy as he made his very self-absorbed introduction speech and then blinked.

Ash greeted his onetime childhood friend "Hey Gary... didn't expect to see you here,"

Gary replied "Hay Ash. Hay Ashley. Glad to see you two. Now I can show you what a real trainer can do, I'm not the same trainer that you faced in the past."

Serena asked "Is he serious? Dose he even know how many badges Ash has?"

Brock merely crossed his arms and nodded to himself and said "Delusion is a powerful thing."

As if to prove his point unwillingly, upon seeing all the girls in Gary's car, the dark skinned teen (sorry if that sounded racist) shoved himself in front of Ash before the boy could reply

Brock said "Oh so hey! Who are the girls?"

Gary waved him off and said "Meh they're just some friends of mine and are part of my fan club." *looks back at the girls* *smirks* "Right ladies!"

The group of ritzy, posh looking girls stood up and, in perfect unison, began moving their legs and arms like a cheer routine while chanting "Gary, Gary he's so cool! He'll do the best and beat all the rest!~"

The spiky haired trainer crossed his arms and nodded smugly to himself while Brock put a hand to his chest and tried to act suave, his voice even dropping a pitch or two as he said "Well hello ladies my name is Brock! How would you lovely young women like to come and spend some time with me this evening on a romantic date?"

Once more in unison, the air-headed group of girls replied like ditzy dolls unable to think for themselves "Why yes sir!"

Brock's head dropped a little at that as he sweat dropped and mumbled "Okay so they think I'm an old man but that's okay, I'm desperate!"

Brock then turned around and wielded a pen and pad high in the air like a mighty sword and asked "Can I maybe get some phone numbers or an address email?!"

"Doh boy..." Serena began while she and Misty stared at the sad Pokémon Breeder making a spectacle of himself, their eyes thin and shoulders dropped and she contended "Brock's over his heels again."

Ashley rhetorically asked "How many time will Brock do make a fool out of himself to to make him stop?"

"I don't think he will" Misty agreed in a simplistic deadpan.

The foreman shouted "EXCUSE ME! CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK ONTO THE ISSUE OF THE DIGLETT?!"

Gary smirked and put his hands on his hips and said "Don't worry, Gary Oak is on the case now and we'll have those Diglett out of here faster than you can say Pokémon!" He then jumped into the red convertible and laughed mockingly while waving behind him and said "See ya later!"

However, just before the car could drive off, Ash stepped up. "Gary wait! You can't go after the Diglett!"

This made both the foreman and Gary himself stop as the latter looked over his shoulder while sitting on the back of the car and asked "Huh? What are you blabbering about Ash?"

"Listen." Ash said seriously as he stepped up with his hands balled into fists at his face and his eyes narrowed intently. "These Diglett aren't doing this for no reason! You and I both know that Pokémon only act like this when something is wrong!" *gestures back at the foreman* "This guy just admitted to us that they didn't even do an environmental review before deciding to put a dam up here! This project could potentially be dispossessing hundreds of Pokémon who live in this area out of their homes!"

Gary looked at his rival for a moment before smirking and then turning his head as he chuckled condescendingly and said "Oh Ash, you're just as naive as you always were. Making wild and crazy assumptions for no good reason, you just got lucky and caught a Legendary that's the only reason you're a slightly good, without a legendary Pokémon by your side I bet you're nothing."

He then gestured around and continued "Besides, this mountain range is huge and the Pokémon will just move somewhere else, nothing bad's gonna happen! Trust me, I know, I'm a Pokémon expert!

Ash growled and snapped back. "No you're not! You're an idiot is what you are if you think this dam isn't going to jeopardize the lives and wellbeing of the Pokémon around here!"

He pointed back at the construction zone and said "I have no problem with the dam itself being built but they didn't go through any of the proper steps to make sure it didn't threaten anything or anyone!"

The car then spun rubber and dust as it took off while Gary waved and laughed over his shoulder. "Smell ya later!"

Ash started taking deep breaths to try to calm himself

Serena thought to herself 'Ash is so cool, I'm really lucky to have him.'

Ash held his arms out and clenched his hands into fists and he asked "How can anyone be so stubborn and arrogant that they can't see good sense?! Not even if it was slapped in their face by a Machoke with a big obvious sign slung over its neck!"

"Denial will carry you a long way I guess," Misty said simply as she stared after the car while Brock chased after it and yelled out "No! Wait! Ladies please! Those phone numbeeeeers?! No-hoooo!"

While Brock knelt on the ground and morosely reflected on his miserable failure, Ash just breathed out in a long, heavy exhale with frustration evident on his face.

Ash then mumbled to himself "And they all completely disregarded everything I said, maybe I should've showed my police badge."

Ashley said "Big bro, I'm extremely proud of you, you must be over your stage fright. *Holds up a toy microphone* How do you expect to do in the Indigo league?"

Ash took the toy microphone and said "I'm gonna go all the way and win!"

Ashley said "You did it bro!"

Ash said "Let's go."

they heard a loud noise coming from somewhere back near the construction zone.

Looking in the direction of the noise as he stared out through the trees, Ash asked "Do you guys hear that?"

The three of them nodded while Misty said "Yeah, it sounds almost like someone is yelling or something."

Brock said "Sounds like it's coming from the construction site,"

Deciding to check it out, they quickly packed up their campsite and then headed back to the construction zone.

Shortly after arriving, they made their way into the heart of the construction zone where a large crowd of (presumably) Pokémon Trainers were gathered in front of a large construction frame with yellow sheets draped across its surface in sections.

Standing in front of the big metal frame, on a stack of wooden planks, was the construction foreman. Whom of which had a megaphone in his hand as he shouted to the assembled trainers about the "threat" that the Diglett posed.

Seeing and hearing this, as well as the big sign behind the foreman that had the image of a Diglett with a purple "X" through it, caused Ash to snort in disgust.

The foreman said "I want to thank all of you Pokémon Trainers for coming all this way here out of the way of your journeys to help us with this major problem we have been facing!"

He then gestured at the sign behind him and said "Here you see the greatest insect Pokémon threat the world has ever known! Diglett!"

At that moment however, he was interrupted by a hand being raised up into the air and the voice of Gary himself speaking out "Excuse me! Diglett isn't even a Bug-Type at all, let alone an insect. In fact, the term Mole Pokémon would be more accurate. With a height of approximately eight inches and a weight of two pounds, it could hardly be even classified as the world's greatest anything!"

The foreman responded with a stressed out frown on his face "That may seem true but when they work together, they are practically unstoppable! When working in tandem they can destroy anything!"

Ash said to himself "In a since that is true, working together all Pokémon can become stronger."

Before anything else was said though, a rumbling sound could suddenly be heard. This was followed by the foreman going wide eyed as he panicked "It is the Diglett! They are here!"

Panning their gazes over to the trio of buses that had brought all the Pokémon Trainers, the gathered traveling trainers saw a line of dirt speeding towards one of the buses under the earth. The speed being almost too fast to follow with the naked eye, so quick was the rate at which the Diglett moved beneath the earth.

Almost all eyes watching went wide as they saw the upturned line of dirt - showing the path of the moving Diglett - move underneath the bus and then, as if a sink hole had suddenly opened beneath it, the large vehicle fell straight into a big pit.

With the foreman panicking through his megaphone behind them, all the trainers looked on in awe at the way the Diglett so easily wrecked one of their buses.

Gary, on the other hand, decided to take action and ran up while pulling out a Pokéball and said "I'll take care of this! Now it's time to show everyone the Number One Pokémon Trainer in action!"

The long, spiky brown haired boy then kissed the ball in his hand before tossing it out into the air. However, to his surprise, the Pokéball hit the ground and just as it snapped open and the Pokémon within began to emerge, the light energy of the ball quickly reversed course and got pulled right back inside of it.

If that wasn't enough, a pile of earth emerged under the Pokéball and dragged it back across the ground to Gary.

Then, with a small announcement of, " **Hello."** one of the small Ground Pokémon popped up from the earth and offered Gary his Pokéball atop its head and it said " **Here you go."**

Gary said "Oh... uhh..." *kneels down* *took the ball. "Thanks. I uh- no wait a minute!" He quickly threw his arms up and scowled as the Diglett disappeared.

Gary then yelled "No way! No Diglett's gonna make a fool of Gary Oak!" *smirks* *pulls out another Pokéball* "Let's see how this works! My best Pokémon!"

The cocky trainer then kissed the ball thrice before tossing it out to release the Pokémon it held within. Unfortunately though, the ball this time barely even cracked open upon landing before it once again sealed itself up and prevented the Pokémon inside from coming forth.

He yelled in disbelief and frustration "What?! Fine!"

Gary then commenced to tossing Pokéball after Pokéball while growling "I'll just use every Pokémon I have!"

The arrogant young man's rash antics were quickly followed by the large group of other trainers too. Each one began throwing their own Pokéballs out and every single ball, much like Gary's, refused to open. This lead to, eventually, a massive pile of Pokéballs forming in the middle of the construction zone.

Humorously enough, the Diglett began taking ball after ball from the pile and delivered them back to their perplexed and stunned looking trainers. Each one taking their Pokéball with nothing more than a dumbfounded, "Thanks..." or some other word of awkward gratitude.

For their part however, Ash and his friends just stood back and watched the debacle play out before them with Misty making an offhanded comment of "Well... at least they're polite."

Brock nodded and put his hands on his hips and said "And unstoppable too."

Soon enough, the foreman began chasing the Diglett over the ground while trying to whack them with a mallet, just like he was playing an arcade game of Whack-A-Diglett.

Seeing this, Gary scoffed and put the last of his Pokéballs away and he said "That's a total waste of time. Diglett can pull their heads below the earth at practically the speed of light, that'll never work."

Ashley said "But you have to admit it's funny to watch."

Gary said "Okay, maybe a little."

Gary then turned and looked at the Diglett, which were just finishing up taking the last of the other trainer's Pokéballs to them so he said "And the Pokémon obviously won't come out of their Pokéballs so all this is just a waste of time."

Ash deadpanned "Gee, y'think? What have I been trying to say all this time?"

Gary said "You're one to talk, you didn't even try."

Ash calmly said "Vulpix I choose you."

Vulpix said " **Hay Ash."**

Ash said "Sorry Vulpix but I was just trying to make a point to Gary."

Vulpix said " **That's okay Ash, I don't mind."**

Ash returns Vulpix

Gary asked "But how?"

Ash replied "Because I had no intention of fighting the Diglett. But if you're asking how I have a Vulpix, well a Pokémon Breeder gave her to me."

Without another word Gary drove off

Later that night, Ash and his friends could be seen soaking in the nearby hot springs of what would have become the Giva Hot Spring Resort. Should the dam actually ever end up getting completed.

Even though they technically never got the "tickets" needed to get into the hot spring, common sense had won the day when Brock surmised that with the dam not being completed - therefore no resort officially existing either - no one technically "owned" the hot spring. Nor did it give anyone any right to chase them out.

So the 5 of them were soaking the stress of the day away.

Soon they find a Diglett near the hot spring so they chase it to a meadow and when the Forman sees it he canceled the construction of the dam.

* * *

 **Goodbye**


End file.
